The Light in the Dark Part III
by Aeris Leonheart
Summary: The conclusion to the story of Kakashi and Mayu. Will they live happily ever after or will thier romance end in tragedy? KakaxOc Other Pairings: NaruHina, AsuKure, and others. Warning: May contain fluff and spoilers.
1. The Chunin Exam

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**A.N.: **Well, here it is the conclusion of _The Light in the Dark _Trilogy. If you haven't read Part I or II, then I would read those first. For those who already read Parts I and II, thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest of Kakashi and Mayu's story. Though they won't be the only couple. I plan to include other pairings. Also as a reminder, this is an AU story. For those who don't know, AU means Alternative Universe, which means the story doesn't have to follow the series exactly. So don't flame me if some things turn out differently than they do in the anime or manga.

**Chapter 1**

**The Chunin Exam**

Mayu Kigaro woke up as she felt the sunrays coming through the bedroom window hit her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in the arms of her boy friend Kakashi Hatake, which was now a routine thing for her since she moved in with him. She just loved waking up to see his handsome face. But what made her really happy that morning was that he wasn't wearing a night shirt. Being in Kakashi's strong arms with her head lying on his well muscled chest was a moment she wished won't end. Which she knew it had to, once she looked at the clock.

_'Oh crap!'_ she thought. She knew that if they didn't hurry, she would be late meeting with the Hokage, and Kakashi would be late for meeting up with his students for the missions for the day. Mayu worked her way out of his embrace and tried shake Kakashi awake. "Kakashi, wake up" she ordered him.

"Five more minutes mommy…" Kakashi mumbled.

"Get up now!" Mayu ordered Kakashi. But he continued to sleep soundly.

"That's it! I hate to do this to you, but you leave me no choice." Then Mayu picked Kakashi and carried him towards the bathroom, while he continued to sleep. She placed Kakashi in the shower and turned the cold water on.

"WOAH!" Kakashi suddenly woke up cold and wet, wondering why was in the shower till in his pajama bottoms. Then he noticed Mayu nearby and knew right away she had something to do with it.

"What was that for?" Kakashi asked in an annoyed tone as he shut the water off.

"Sorry, but how else was I gonna wake you up?" Mayu responded. "Now get out, I have to use the bathroom" she said as she grabbed Kakashi and pushed him out the bathroom door and shut it.

"You know it's my bathroom." Kakashi pointed out.

"Well, unlike you I can't afford to be late. Besides I pay half the rent, so that make the apartment half mine." Mayu responded back through the bathroom door.

Kakashi knew she had him there.

Ever since the Kage of the Hidden Light Village chose Mayu to be a representative of the village, Mayu had to meet with the Hokage often in order to keep a peaceful relationship between the Light Village and Leaf Village. Fortunately, Mayu made it in time for her meeting with the Hokage. As much Mayu loved Kakashi, she knew she was going to have to talk to him about his habit of never setting the alarm.

Even though Mayu had managed to get Kakashi up on time, he still showed up late to meet his students, and of course he was late because he stopped to pay respect to Obito at the Memorial Stone.

After another routine day of missions, Kakashi along with the other Jonin had to meet with the Hokage. Mayu waited outside for Kakashi, and read _The Notebook_. Well, to some it looks like she's reading _The Notebook_, but actually _The Notebook _was hiding a certain orange book.

When Kakashi came out of the meeting, he and Mayu walked home.

"So what was that about…or is it one those "I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you" things?" asked Mayu.

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Oh, it only that the Chunin Exams are coming up and I recommended my students for it."

"Oh, so you think they're ready for it? How long have you been training them?" asked Mayu. Kakashi then told her that they were still rookies, and Mayu's eyes widened.

"Do you really think they should take that exam so soon?" she asked. "Though now that I think about it, you probably would recommend them for the exam if you didn't believe they were ready for it. Besides, I passed that thing at the age of 10."

"And I passed at age 6" said Kakashi. "So what makes them think someone twice that age can't pass?"

Mayu's eyes widened again. _'I am so not worthy'_ she though.

The next night, Mayu and Kakashi waited on a roof for Iruka to report if all the members of the Rookie 9 passed the test that determines if they're ready for the Chunin exam.

"I'm bored" Mayu complained.

"I heard you the first 10 times" said Kakashi starting to get annoyed.

Just then Iruka showed up and told them that all 9 rookies passed the test. Kakashi didn't look one bit surprised.

"AH! Told ya. Pay up." Mayu said to Iruka. Iruka mumbled as he pulled out some money and handed it to Mayu. "Hey if you think the Chunin Exam is tuff, just wait till you take the exam to become a jonin."

The next day Mayu and Kakashi stood in front of the waiting room for the genin who were taking the Chunin Exam. Then Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura finally showed up.

"I'm glad you decided to come, Sakura" said Kakashi. Then he went on to explain that if Sakura didn't show up, then wouldn't have been able to take the exam.

"I'm proud of all of you" said Kakashi.

"Good luck, you guys" said Mayu.

Then Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura entered the room.

"Aaww, your little genin are growing up" said Mayu in a mock sentimental voice.

In the waiting room, Team 7 sees the rest of Rookie 9 was there, along with Team Guy, some older more experienced genin, and a certain genin team they recognized from their visit to the Hidden Light Village.

"Hey Yuki! Maya! Miori!" Naruto called over to them. Sasuke wasn't particularly happy to see girl team from the Light Village. He still hasn't gotten over the fact that Maya had beaten him.

"You know those girls?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Yeah, we meet them while we were on that mission at the Village Hidden in the Light." Naruto told the rest of the Rookie 9. "Oh, and guess what?"

"What?" asked Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Sasuke got his ass kicked by Maya!" Naruto said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "Yep, it's true" said Maya adjusting her glasses.

"Naruto!" shouted both an annoyed Sasuke and Sakura.

"What! How could some four-eyes beat my Sasuke!" exclaimed Ino.

"Who are you calling four eyes?!" Maya asked Ino.

"Four-eyes! Some of us here resent that!" shouted a certain older genin who took the exam 7 times.

Meanwhile outside the waiting room, Kakashi wasn't feeling as sure as he as did when he first recommended his students for the exams. But he wasn't willing to tell Mayu that, since she trusted his judgment. (Well, at least half the time.) Unfortunately for him, Mayu can sense when something is wrong.

"What's the matter, Kakashi?" she asked him. But before he could answer, they heard some commotion in the waiting room. They were both in silence agreement that Naruto had something to do with it. Among the commotion Mayu recognized the voices of some Light Village genin she knew.

"Oh yeah, Tama-sensei mentioned to me that he was recommending Yuki, Maya, and Miori for the exam" said Mayu.

Later, while the genin were taking the written part of the exam, Mayu and Kakashi, along with Asuma and Kurenai were sitting in the lounge. While the two couples were chatting, Asuma brings up that the proctor for the first part is Ibiki Morino.

"Who's Ibiki Morino?" asked Mayu and Kurenai. Then Asuma and Kakashi went on to explain to their girlfriends about how Ibiki specializes in torture and interrogation.

_'I'm beginning to wonder if I should worry'_ though Mayu.

The Rookie 9, Team Guy, and Team Tama all successfully passed the written part of the exam. But during the course of part 2 of the exam which was the survival test, Mayu was in major freak-out mode. Because of her ability to sense when someone close to her was in danger, she would become scared every time she sensed something was wrong.

On the day when the second part of the exam ended, she was relieved to see Team 7 made it through okay, along with Team Tama. Also Team Guy and the rest of the Rookie 9 made it too. Not to mention Mayu was happy to see her old sensei Tama was there.

Because of the high number of people who passed the second part of exam there had to be Preliminary Rounds. The first match was Sasuke vs. Akado. Before the match started Mayu overheard the conversation between Anko, Kakashi, and the Hokage about their being something wrong with Sasuke. Mayu started to feel worried.

It was a close match, but Sasuke managed to defeat Akado. But Sasuke was badly injured. The medic tried to help him, but Sasuke insisted he didn't need any help. Kakashi says and he'll take care of Sasuke and takes him to another room.

Mayu watched the next match, which was Shino vs. Zaku, with Sakura and Naruto. During the match Mayu sensed something was wrong and ran as fast she could to the room where Sasuke and Kakashi were as fast as she could. By the time she got to where they were, Sasuke was shirtless and passed out on the ground, and Kakashi had one of his gloves off and had a look on his face as if something just scared him.

"What happened here?" Mayu asked Kakashi in a concerned voice. Kakashi wonder if he could tell her about Orochimaru. But he knew he couldn't lie to her. He told her everything as she helped him get Sasuke to the hospital and left him in the care of a few ANBU.

They managed to get back in time to see Shino defeat Zaku. Sakura and Naruto asked them where they'd been. Kakashi just told them he took Sasuke to the hospital and Mayu excuse was, "Oh you know the ladies room, lines, lines, lines."

The next match was Kankuro vs. Miori. Miori fought her best, but she was no match for the Sand Ninja. Fortunately she wasn't fatally wounded. After the match Kankuro made comments about Miori being a weakling.

"Hey, she almost defeated you!" Rock Lee pointed out. "You should acknowledge the skills of the second most beautiful flower in the room."

"You have to admit that Lee guy is kind of cute." Miori whispered to Yuki and Maya.

"You just said he was a weird a few days ago." Yuki pointed out.

"Oh who cares, he's defending my honor." Miori responded.

The next match was Sakura vs. Ino, which ended in a draw.

After that was Shikamaru vs. Kin, which Shikamaru won.

Next was TenTen vs. Temari, and TenTen was defeated. Temari dissed TenTen, and Lee got on Temari's case about it, which caused Miori's eyes to flame up in an angry way.

Then it was Kiba vs. Naruto, and Naruto won.

Next was Neji vs. Hinata. Hinata fought her best, but still lost against Neji. Most of the jonin had to hold Neji back from killing Hinata, and Hinata had to be quickly sent to the infirmary.

After that was Lee vs. Gaara. Lee gave it his all, but Gaara was too much for him. Guy had to step in to keep Gaara from killing Lee. Lee was then carried off by 2 medics.

The next match was Maya vs. Misumi. At first it seemed like Misumi had the upper hand, but then he learn the hard way not to underestimate Maya. Maya turned the fight around and defeated Misumi.

Then it was Dosu vs. Choji. Dosu managed to defeat Choji in less than 5 minutes.

The only person left to fight was Yuki, but since Kabuto had dropped out earlier she had no one to fight. So then the remaining genin had to draw numbers. These were the results:

Naruto-1

Neji-2

Gaara-3

Sasuke-4

Kankuro-5

Shino-6

Temari-7

Dosu-8

Shikamaru-9

Yuki-10

Maya-11

Then the Hokage explained that they would be participating in a tournament, and they were shown the standing of who would fight who. Yuki and Maya didn't really like that fact that their first match in the tournament would be against each other.

Later Mayu got one her feeling, so she and Kakashi went to the hospital to check on Sasuke, and were able to get there on time to save him from being killed by Kabuto. But unfortunately, they weren't able to keep Kabuto from getting away. But they also found out that he was working for Orochimaru.

When they left Sasuke's room, they found Naruto at the front desk demanding to see Sasuke. Kakashi then had to tell Naruto not to yell in the hospital. Naruto was about to ask Kakashi to train him for the tournament. But Kakashi said he couldn't and said that he found someone else to train him. But Naruto wasn't happy to see that it was Ebisu.

"Why can't you or Mayu train me?" asked Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, but I already promised Tama that I would train Yuki" said Mayu.

But Kakashi tried to convince Naruto that Ebisu was a better teacher than him. But no matter how much Naruto protested, Kakashi wouldn't change his mind.

So over the course of the next month, Kakashi trained Sasuke and Mayu trained Yuki. Though Naruto only trained under Ebisu for a day. Though it took a lot of work, Naruto was able to convince the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya to train him.

**A.N.: **It may be quite a while before I can update, so be patient, okay?


	2. War

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 2**

**War**

Not long after Naruto started training under Jiraiya, a few ANBU found Hayate Gekko, the proctor for the third exam dead on a rooftop. So the Hokage called a meeting with all the Jonin in the Leaf Village. Since Mayu was out training Yuki, Kakashi was kind of glad that Mayu wouldn't be waiting outside wondering what the meeting was about. Despite Hayate's murder, they decided to continue with the Chunin Exam. Also one of the other Jonin told Kakashi that it would probably be best not to tell Mayu about it.

Meanwhile, Miori decided to check out the Yamanaka Flower Shop. When she entered the shop, she found Sakura and Ino looking picking out flowers for Sasuke.

"Hey guys." Miori greeted them.

"Oh, hi Miori" said Sakura. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was thinking about getting a flower for someone" said Miori.

"Who?" asked Ino. _'It better not be Sasuke!'_ she thought.

"Just some guy in the hospital" answered Miori.

"Come on, be more pacific" said Sakura. **_"If it's Sasuke, I'll kill her! Cha!"_** said Inner Sakura.

"Is it someone we know?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, you know him" said Miori.

"Who is it?" asked both Sakura and Ino.

"Lee" answered Miori.

"Yeah, I'm getting one for him too" said Sakura.

So then the 3 girls went to the hospital to visit Lee and Sasuke. They went to go see Sasuke first, but he was missing from his room. So while the hospital staff searched for Sasuke, they went over to visit Lee. But he was also missing from his room. Then they looked out the window and saw him doing pushups. So then the 3 girls and the nurse went down to where Lee was. The nurse told Lee to stop it, but he didn't listen and collapsed from overexerting himself. The nurse told the girls to stay with him.

"Why do boys always take things to far?" Sakura asked.

"Why ask me? I'm not a boy" said Ino.

"Maybe it's just because they're all idiots" said Miori.

Later when Lee woke up in his hospital bed, he noticed a vase with two flowers in it, a daffodil from Sakura and a yellow flower called a mimosa(1) from Miori.

**3 weeks later…**

Mayu and Yuki went to the ramen place (I can never remember what it's called.) for lunch before getting back to training. While they were eat Naruto and Jiraiya showed up.

"Hey Yuki! Hey Mayu!" Naruto greeted them.

"Hi Naruto" said Yuki.

"Oh hi Naruto, how's your training going?" asked Mayu.

"Oh great, just great" said Naruto. Mayu could tell he was lying, but she didn't say anything about, and then she noticed that Jiraiya was looking at her.

_'She's really cute, but she doesn't have much in the cleavage area'_ though Jiraiya.

Naruto noticed the look Jiraiya was giving Mayu. "Don't even think about it pervy-sage. She has a boyfriend" said Naruto.

_'Thank you Naruto' _thought Mayu. She seriously didn't like the way Jiraiya was looking at her, so she figured that he must a huge pervert.

_'Dammit!' _though Jiraiya.

"Come on Yuki, we should get back to training" said Mayu.

"Alright, see ya Naruto" said Yuki as she and Mayu paid the bill and left.

"You know that cutie?" Jiraiya asked Naruto.

"Yeah, she's my sensei's girlfriend" said Naruto.

"You mean that Ebisu guy?" asked Jiraiya.

"Oh Kami no!" exclaimed Naruto. "Ebisu was just my temporary trainer. I'm talking about Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh" said Jiraiya in an interested tone. _'So, Kakashi got himself a cute little girlfriend'_ he though._ 'Atta boy, Kakashi! Her cuteness actually makes up for what she lacks.' _

The night before the main matches, training for the day ended early so the genin could go to the festival. Yuki, Maya, and Miori were hanging out at the festival with Tama. Then of course, Kakashi and Mayu went to the festival together. As they walked along the street, Kakashi had one arm around Mayu and in the other his copy of _Make-Out Violence_ which he was reading.

"Do they by any chance have karaoke at this festival?" asked Mayu.

"Nope, sorry" answered Kakashi.

"Aww man!" Mayu moaned. Then they ran into two people they didn't expect to run into.

"Yui! Keibo!" Mayu exclaimed as she hugged her old teammates/friends from the Light Village. Keibo blushed. Mayu and Yui didn't notice the blush, but Kakashi did. He figured that Keibo must still have feeling for Mayu. Being Kakashi, he just kept reading his book and pretended that Keibo being around didn't brother him one bit. Even though he and Mayu owed Keibo one, Kakashi couldn't help but resent a little, but also felt a little bad for feeling that way.

Keibo noticed the book that Kakashi was reading. _'Oh Kami! I can't believe Mayu choose that pervert over me!'_ he though.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mayu asked her friends.

"We came to cheer on Maya and Miori for the main matches. Tama-sensei told us that they made it to the final matches." Yui explained.

Mayu and Yui were so busy chatting and catching up, they didn't notice that Kakashi and Keibo were having one of those lighting between the eyes moment. (In Kakashi's case, eye.) They were both giving each other the "I don't like you, but I'll be nice to you for Mayu's sake" glare.

The next day was the day of main matches. And the day that would decide if any of the genin will become Chunin. As Mayu, sat in the audience with Tama, Miori, Sakura, Yui, and Keibo, she noticed that Sasuke and Kakashi weren't there yet. _'This really isn't a good time to be late Kakashi…'_ Mayu though. Then when it was announced that Genma was the proctor of the third part of the exam. _'What happened to that Hayate guy?'_ though Mayu. _'Is he sick or something?'_

Then the main matches began. The first match was Naruto vs. Neji.

"Go Naruto!" Sakura and Miori cheered him on.

Through out the match, it seemed like Neji had the upper hand. But Naruto was able to turn the fight around and defeat Neji.

"Alright Naruto!" Sakura, Miori, and Mayu cheered.

The next match was Kankuro vs. Shino. But for some reason Kankuro forfeited, so Shino won by default.

Since Dosu didn't show up (Gee, I wonder why?), Shikamaru had to face Temari. Shikamaru seemed like he was on the verge of defeating Temari, but he chooses to give, so Temari was declared the winner.

"WTF!" Miori exclaimed.

"Watch your language, young lady!" Tama scolded her.

But because of Shikamaru use of strategy on the battlefield, the examiners decided he should be promoted to chunin.

Next was Sasuke vs. Gaara. But Sasuke still wasn't there yet. _'Dammit Kakashi!' _though Mayu.

Then suddenly Sasuke and Kakashi made a grand entrance. _'About time' _though Mayu. After apologizing for being late and making sure that Sasuke wasn't disqualified, Kakashi went into the audience and sat down beside Mayu. (Figuring he'd be late she saved a seat for him.) Kakashi was about to put his arm around Mayu, but then noticed the pissed off look on her face, and backed off.

_'How could she choose a tardy pervert over me?' _Keibo wondered.

Then the match between Gaara and Sasuke began. At first it seemed like Sasuke couldn't get through the sand that protected Gaara. But with the aid of Chidori, Sasuke able to land a hit on Gaara and Gaara bleeds for the first time in his life.

Then suddenly there was an explosion where the Hokage and Kazekage were. Then someone used a jutsu to make all the audience members fall asleep, except for Kakashi, Guy, Sakura, Mayu, Tama, Yui, and Keibo. Kankuro and Temari grabbed Gaara and made a run for it. Sasuke chased after them. Kakashi and the other realized they were out numbered. Then the one who were still awake notice that Orochimaru had the Hokage.

"Orochimaru" said Kakashi.

"That's Orochimaru?" Mayu said. _'Damn, that guy looks scary'_ though Mayu.

Then suddenly two Sand ninjas tried to attack Sakura. Kakashi quickly strikes and took out both ninjas. Then he told Sakura to stay down. So then Kakashi, Guy, Mayu, Yui, Kiebo, and Tama all worked together to fight the Sand and Sound ninja, Kakashi told Sakura to wake up Naruto and Shikamaru. He was sending them on an A ranked mission to follow Sasuke. Then Kakashi summoned Pukkun, and then Pukkun and Sakura left to go get Naruto and Shikamaru. After waking up Naruto and Shikamaru, one of the Sound ninja tried to attack Naruto. But Guy quickly sent the ninja flying through a wall. Kakashi told them to follow Sasuke, so then the 3 kids and Pukkan left through the hole in the wall.

The fighting went on for some more time. At one point Yui and Keibo were surrounded by Sound ninja. Mayu rushed over to help her friends, as she did she transformed into celestial maiden form. Her hair turned black and her eyes turned gold. Mayu concentrated and then suddenly all they sound ninja around them were obliterated. Mayu was shocked at what she could do with her celestial powers, as was everyone else. After some time, the Sand and Sound ninja retreated. Mayu returned to her normal form and fell to her. Part of it from the amount of chakra it takes to stay in her celestial, and part of from the shock of what she could do with her celestial powers. Keibo was about to check to see if Mayu was alright, but Kakashi beat him to her. Kakashi knelt beside Mayu and asked her if she was alright. "I'm fine" said Mayu. "But you guys should go see if the Hokage is alright."

"How did you do that?" Guy asked Mayu.

"Well long story, short I'm the descendant of a Ten'nyo." Mayu explained.

Later, everyone discovered that the Village Hidden in the Leafs was saved at a heavy price, the deaths of many Leaf ninja and the death of the Third Hokage.

* * *

(1) Mimosa is a flower that means secret love. 


	3. So Far Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Warning: **Things get a little fluffy in this chapter.

**Song: **_Far Away_ by Nickelback

**Chapter 3**

**So Far Away**

The day after the invasion, Mayu was dressed in black, ready to go to the funeral of the Third Hokage. But first she had to figure out where Kakashi went. She figured he would at least he would be on time for the funeral of the Hokage. She had to think for minute to figure out where he would be. Then decided to see if he was at the memorial stone, and her guess was right, he was there. By then it had started to rain.

"There you are" said Mayu as she approached him. "Come on. We should get going. The funeral is about to start" she said as she took hold of Kakashi's hand. Just then Hayate's girlfriend, Yugao showed up with a bouquet of flowers. Noticing Yugao there, Mayu quickly let go of Kakashi's hand. She had just recently heard about the death of Yugao's boyfriend. Mayu figured if Yugao saw her and Kakashi holding hands, it wouldn't help her grief over Hayate. But she was also upset that no one told her about Hayate's death around the time it happened. Even though she knew they had their reasons.

"Are those for Hayate?" Kakashi asked Yugao. Then Yugao laid the flower on the ground in front of the stone. "The Third's funeral has begun. Hurry up" said Kakashi. _'Look who's talking' _though Mayu.

"Are you here for Obito?" Yugao asked Kakashi.

_'Obito?'_ though Mayu. _'Oh yeah, Kakashi's friend who gave him the Sharingan.'_

"You know could come earlier instead of making up excuses for being late." Yugao suggested.

"Sometimes I do come early" said Kakashi. This explained to Mayu why he would be gone sometimes when she woke up in the morning.

"When I come here, it feels like I'm punishing my old foolish self" he said.

_'What does he mean by that?' _Mayu wondered. Though she had to admit, even though she knew that she loved Kakashi, there was still so much she didn't know or understand about him. All she knew about him was that he was hottie under the mask, he likes the _Make-Out _books, he cared about his students and allies, he lost his eye protecting his friend Obito, and Obito scarified his life for Kakashi and gave him the Sharingan. Now she began to wonder if there was more to the story.

They arrived at the Third's funeral a little late. Mayu noticed that Tama, Yui, Keibo, Yuki, Maya, and Miori were at the funeral. Everyone wore a sad expression on their faces. Even though Mayu didn't know the Hokage for every long, she was saddened by his death. But she also felt a wave of respect for the old man who scarified his life for the sake of his village.

The day after the funeral, Team Tama, along with Yui and Keibo returned to the Light Village. But before they left, Miori secretly left some forget-me-nots for Lee.

A few days later, Mayu was checking the mail, and noticed a letter addressed to her from the Kage of her village. She opened the letter and read it. "Oh no" she moaned as flopped down on the couch. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as he came in the room.

"I just got a letter from Lady Tsuyu" said Mayu.

"What does she want?" asked Kakashi.

"She heard about the death of Third and thinks it would be for the best if I returned to the village until you guys appoint a new Hokage." Mayu answered.

"Do you really have to go back?" Kakashi asked.

"I can't disobey my Kage" was all Mayu could say.

_**This time, this place**_

_**Misused, mistakes**_

_**Too long, too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

'_**Cause you know**_

_**You know, you know**_

So the next day, Kakashi went with Mayu to the bus station to see her off. Before Mayu boarded the bus, the couple embraced and Kakashi lowered his mask and kissed her. He didn't want to let her go again, but this time he had. "I love you" he said to her.

"I know" she said. "Don't worry I promise I'll come back." Then she gave Kakashi one last kiss before boarding the bus. As Kakashi watched the bus leave, he left a part of him was going with it.

As Mayu was sitting on the bus, she fiddled with the translucent stone on the homemade necklace that once belonged to Chiyuu. _'Should I really be going home at a time like this?'_ Mayu thought. _'But I'm an adult now. I can't break the rules just because I feel like it anymore.'_ She looked down at the stone and thought, _'Chiyuu, you were a great ninja. You always used your brain and followed the rules. But did you ever once listened to your heart when you were alive?'_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**And you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

A week passed since Mayu left, Kakashi just tried to go on with life as usual. But things he was once used to like coming home to empty apartment and sleeping alone felt weird. One day Kakashi was waiting for Sasuke by the tea house, reading _Make-Out Violence_ when Asuma and Kurenai showed up.

"How's it goin' Kakashi?" asked Asuma.

"Fine" answered Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kurenai.

"Just waiting for someone and maybe I'll buy an offering while I'm here" answered Kakashi. Just then the 3 jonin noticed two mysterious figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them and hats that had fabric hanging down from them that covered their faces. The 3 jonin were in silent agreement that those two should watched closely.

"So, who are you meeting here?" asked Asuma. "It's strange for you to be the one waiting."

"Sasuke" Kakashi answered and noticed that when he said that one of the cloaked figures tightened the grip on his cup.

Then Sasuke showed up. "It's unusual for you to be here first Kakashi" said Sasuke.

"I do it from time to time" said Kakashi. Sasuke looked at his sensei in surprise. Just then the jonin noticed that two cloaked figures were gone and they had left their tea unfinished. Sasuke also noticed the unfinished teas sitting on the table. "I don't like natto and sweets" said Sasuke.

"Oh really" said Kakashi. Then he nodded at Kurenai and Asuma. They nodded back at Kakashi and the two took off after the two cloaked figures.

Later Kakashi went to go help Asuma and Kurenai, and found them fighting Itachi and Kisame. So Kakashi jumped in quickly got Kurenai out of the way of one of Itachi's explosive shadow clones. Seeing that Kakashi had the Sharingan, Itachi decided to test Kakashi's strength with the Sharingan. Kakashi see that Itachi is about to use a genjitsu and quickly tells Asuma and Kurenai to shut their eyes. Asuma and Kurenai shut their eyes and Kakashi shuts his one normal eye. Then Itachi began his horrible genjitsu, Tsukiyomi.

Kakashi found himself bound to a wooden T in a place with a red sky and moon, and some dark clouds. Itachi stood before Kakashi with a sword in his hand.

"I wonder how long a person like you can deal with this" said Itachi. Then he stabbed Kakashi in the torso with the sword. Kakashi screamed in pain. A second later he noticed the wound was gone and realized it was just an illusion.

"For the next 72 hours, I am going to stab you with a sword" said Itachi. For what seem like 3 days. Kakashi tired to endure the swords being stabbed into him. He knew he had to survive this. If he didn't then who would stop Itachi? But he knew in his heart the main reason was so he could see Mayu again. He knew he would go through hell like Tsukiyomi just to hold her again.

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

**_Last chance for one last chance_**

'_**Cause with you, I'd withstand**_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it all**_

_**I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

'_**Cause you know**_

_**You know, you know**_

Then in the last second of Tsukiyomi, hundreds of Itachis, each with his own sword, all stabbed him at once.

Then the world of Tsukiyomi disappeared and Kakashi fell to his knees. Kakashi realized that only a second had really passed. Then Kisame came at Kakashi with his sword. But before Kisame could strike, he knocked over by the ever-annoying Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf Village, Might Guy. Then Kakashi lost consciousness and collapsed.

Meanwhile, back at the Light Village, Mayu was playing checkers with grandmother, and losing badly. Mayu was preparing to make a move which she hoped would turn the game around, then she got one of her feelings. She gasped and dropped the checker piece she was holding. "What's wrong?" asked Grandma. "I have to go" said Mayu and she rushed out of the house.

Once Mayu got outside, she realized that it would take too long to get back to the Leaf Village by bus or on foot. So she decided to use her summoning jutsu and summoned a large moth. Mayu then climbed onto the moth. "Take me to the Leaf Village at the fastest speed you can fly at." Mayu ordered the moth. "Yes, Ma'am" said the moth. Then they took off for the Leaf Village. Mayu didn't care if she was breaking the rules, all she knew was that Kakashi was in trouble and had to help. She just hoped she could get to him in time. On the way there, Mayu though she could hear Kakashi's voice in her head. **_"I Love You Mayu."_**

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**And you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

When Mayu arrived at the Leaf Village, she dismissed the large moth, and ran around the village looking for Kakashi. Then she came upon the hospital and had a feeling he was there. She just hoped he was alright. She went up to the desk and asked the nurse if there was someone named Kakashi Hatake there. The receptionist then told her which room Kakashi was in. As Mayu worked her way towards, Kakashi's room, she noticed that Sasuke was lying in a hospital bed, and Sakura was sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"What happened?" asked Mayu. Sakura looked up. "Mayu!" she exclaimed in surprise. She didn't except her back so soon. Then Sakura explained that she heard that Sasuke's brother Itachi had put both Kakashi and Sasuke in a coma. Seeing the worried look on Mayu's face, Sakura assured that Naruto and Jiraiya were looking for Tsunade, and she would be able to heal Kakashi and Sasuke. Mayu thanked Sakura for the information and then went to Kakashi's room.

As Mayu entered Kakashi's room, she noticed that his jonin vest and headband were off, but his mask was still on. She lowered his mask and put her hand on his cheek. His handsome face looked as if he just suffered from some sort of nightmare. "Kakashi…" she whispered trying to hold back tears. "If only I had stayed…"

As the days passed, Mayu would stay with Kakashi in his hospital room until visiting hours were over. Sometimes she would hold his hand and sometimes she would stroke his sliver hair. When visiting hours came to an end, she would kiss his forehead and whisper, "I love you" to him before heading back to their empty apartment. Everyday she hoped Kakashi would wake up or that Naruto and Jiraiya show up with Tsunade. But everyday it became harder and harder to hold back her tears. Even though he was in the room with her, it felt like he was far away.

_**So far away**_

_**Been far way for far too long**_

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**But you know, you know, you know**_

One day Naruto, along with Tsunade and Shizune holding Tsunade's pet pig, TonTon. They saw Mayu holding Kakashi's hand and she was asleep with her head on the bed. "Who is that?" asked Tsunade asked Naruto. Naruto who was surprised to Mayu was back sooner than expected said, "That's Mayu. She's Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend." Tsunade was surprised to hear that. The sight of the 2 of them made her think of her lost love, Dan. But she knew that was all in the past. All she knew was that those two would be extremely lucky if they got a happy ending. Naruto went up to Mayu and shook her awake. "Mayu, wake up! Tsunade is here to heal Kakashi-sensei"

"Huh, what?" said a sleepy Mayu. Then she noticed it was Naruto who woke her up and that a woman with a huge rack was with him. Even though Mayu knew it wasn't the best time, she couldn't help but think, _'Those have got to be fake.'_

Then Tsunade placed her hand on Kakashi forehead and healed him. Kakashi woke up and sat up. Mayu was so happy that she just wrapped her arms around Kakashi and held him close. "Kakashi!" Kakashi was surprised by this at first and then embraced Mayu back. They held on to each other like they didn't want to let go. But they parted when Tsunade made the "Et-em" noise.

"How pathetic. You're supposed to be a genius and you were beaten by 2 enemies." Tsunade said to Kakashi. "Sorry" Kakashi apologized. A minute ago Mayu had wanted to hug Tsunade in apperception, now she just wanted to bitch slap her.

"Yay! Kakashi-sensei is better!" Naruto cheered. Then Guy came rushing in the room. "Tsunade, quick! Come see my student Lee!" he shouted.

"Oh yeah, I have to go meet Iruka-sensei" said Naruto, then he left. Then Tsunade and Shizune followed Guy to see Lee.

"The nerve of her!" Mayu said in an angry tone.

"It's no big deal. The loss was my fault anyway" said Kakashi. Then Kakashi lowered his mask and pulled Mayu closer to him to the point where their faces were only a few centimeters apart. Then he kissed her on the lips. It made Mayu think of their first kiss.

Later Kakashi was released from the hospital and he and Mayu went back to the apartment. Mayu removed her light green jacket and hung it up. Then she went in the bedroom and sat down on the bed with a troubled look on her face. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked her as he sat down next to her. "If I had stayed, I could have helped you" Mayu said.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. Besides remember what your sensei said, there's no future in living in the past" said Kakashi as he removed his mask and held Mayu close to him.

"I guess you're right" said Mayu. Than Kakashi undid Mayu's braid and let it unravel. "You know I'm gonna have to face the music for leaving my village without permission eventually" said Mayu.

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

'_**Cause I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you **_

_**For being away for far too long**_

"I know" said Kakashi then he kissed Mayu. Mayu returned the kiss as the two of them fell back on the bed. "But no matter what happens, I not leaving again" said Mayu.

"I'm not gonna let you go again" said Kakashi. "You've been away for too long."

"So have you" said Mayu. Then they kissed passionately, leading to a night in each other's arms that they had been longing for.

_**So keep breathing**_

'_**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

'_**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

**A.N.: **"Believe it" is used twice in the song. Since when is Naruto a member of Nickelback. Anyway this has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written. So please review.


	4. Unexpected Turns of Events

**Aeris Leonheart: **Oh, Kashi-kun would you say the disclaimer for me?

**Kakashi: **I willas long as you promise not to call me Kashi-kun anymore.

**Aeris: **Okay

**Kakashi: **Aeris Leonheart does not own Naruto. Thank God.

**Aeris: **Hey! What's that suppose to mean?

**Kakashi: **Because I know if it were up to you, I wouldn't even wear a mask.

**Aeris: **Tru that. Oh before you go could you show me what you really look like under the mask.

**Kakashi: **Oh look at the time. I'm late again. Gotta go. (Poofs out of the room)

**Aeris: **Ah crap, I knew I should have had Shikamaru hold him with that shadow jutsu of his.

**Shikamaru: **Fangirls are so troublesome.

**Chapter 4**

**Unexpected Turns of Events**

Mayu slowly opened her eyes as the rays of the morning sun hit her face. Her head was lying on Kakashi's bare chest with his arms wrapped around her. Mayu felt like thing were back to the way they should be. But she knew that this time something was different. For once she didn't look at the clock, because she didn't care what time it was or how long she and Kakashi would just lie there. Though that wasn't the only thing different.

Kakashi opened his eyes and smiled at Mayu. "Good morning" he said. Then he kissed her on the lips. After their kiss ended, Mayu just smiled at Kakashi and then her expression saddened. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I left my village without permission and didn't tell any one where I was going. How am I going to explain the Lady Tsuyu why I took off like that?" Mayu said.

"If it will help I could go with you to your village when you see her. But we might have to wait before we that because I have a feeling I'm going to be pretty busy with missions for a while. But I don't think I'll have any missions today since I just came out of a coma yesterday and Tsunade is gonna be busy with trying to find a way to help Lee."

"Thanks, besides I'm gonna need the time to think of a good excuse" said Mayu. "But maybe I should write my family a letter to let them know I'm okay." So then Mayu got up, picked her clothes up off the floor and got dressed. After she wrote the letter and mailed she and Kakashi spent the whole day together.

The next day, Kakashi's students offered to treat them to ramen. They agreed to it mainly because Mayu's recent attempt to make miso soup was disaster. It seemed like the only things Mayu could make without screwing up was anything that could cooked over a campfire or by microwave. Kakashi didn't want to admit to Mayu that he was relieved that when she realized the soup turned out inedible. The last time he tried Mayu's cooking, he was in the bathroom for quite a while. So whenever she wanted to give cooking a try, he would use whatever method he could think of to talk her out of it. While they were sitting at the ramen place waiting for what they ordered Kakashi said, "It strange for you guys to treat me. What are you up to?"

"N-N-Nothing" said Naruto nervously.

"I-It is j-just in honor of your recovery" said Sakura just as nervously.

Mayu noticed that Sasuke was looking nervous also. _'They are so up to something' _she thought.

Then Kakashi order arrived he started to check for any traps or hints of a prank, and found nothing. So then he grabbed some chopsticks and raised his hand to lower his mask. But just as Kakashi's fingers touched the top of mask, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru showed up blocking the genin of Team 7's view of Kakashi and ending up knocking Mayu out of her chair. '_Not again!' _the 3 genin thought. By the time they got Team 10 out of the way, Kakashi was done eating and had his mask back on. Mayu was about to let Team 10 have it for knocking her out of her chair, but she noticed that Ayame was looking at Kakashi with hearts in her eyes. Mayu just gave her the "Back off! He's mine!" look and Ayame with a scared look on her face backed away slowly.

A few days later Kakashi and his team were sent on a mission to help out at a farm, so Mayu stayed at the apartment trying to think of what she was going to tell Lady Tsuyu. She wondered if Tsuyu even about her celestial powers or if she would even believe her about the fact she had a feeling that Kakashi was in danger. After a while she decided to take a break from thinking. That day Mayu was wearing an orange Chinese-style top with yellow pants because her pale yellow tank top had been missing since that night her and Kakashi "celebrated" their reunion. So she decided to hunt for it. She looked all over the room and realized that she hadn't checked under the bed yet. She looked under there and found it. As she pulled it out she noticed what looked like a shoebox was also under there. She wanted to take a look, but thought Kakashi probably wouldn't want her snooping through his stuff. Then she remembered that Kakashi would be away for a couple of days, so she thought it wouldn't hurt to look as long as she put it back where she found it.

So she pulled the box out from underneath the bed and opened it. Inside of it were many photographs. Mayu looked through all the photographs. She noticed in some of the pictures that there was a man who looked a lot like Kakashi but in a different outfit, had longer hair, and looked slightly older. But in a majority of pictures there was a kid who looked like a mini-Kakashi. When Mayu checked the writing on the back of the pictures and compared with the picture Kakashi had of his old team above the bed, and realized it was Kakashi as a kid. As she looked through the pictures, she noticed that one of both Kakashi and his father only lasted till "Kakashi Age: 7" and the ones with his mother only lasted till age 3. Mayu assumed that it meant that Kakashi's parents must have died when he was still a kid. Mayu couldn't image what it would be like to grow up without parents, considering her parents didn't die until she was 20.

As she continued to search through the photographs, she found other photo of Kakashi and his old team. By looking at the dates at the back, she figured he was somewhere around 12 when the last picture with his whole team was taken, and there were any more photographs in the box beyond that. Mayu realized that she didn't know all that much about Kakashi's past. Come to you think of it, she still hadn't gotten around to asking him what he meant that day at the Memorial Stone when he said he was "Punishing his old self". Mayu put all the photos back in the box and put it back under the bed. She decided to figure out a way to ask Kakashi more about his past after she figured a good excuse for Lady Tsuyu.

Over the course of the next few weeks Kakashi was busy with mission him and Mayu didn't get to spend a lot of together. But she understood, considering the state of the Leaf Village.

One day, Kakashi and Mayu had to stop Naruto and Sasuke from killing each other in a fight. Afterwards, both Kakashi and Mayu gave Sasuke a talking too. Mayu just hoped that they got the message across that revenge wasn't worth it.

When Kakashi finally got a little free time, they decided to take Mayu's moth to make a quick trip to the Light Village. When Mayu summoned the moth, Kakashi asked, "Why didn't we take your moth the first time we went to your village?"

"Because Meichuu can't carry more than two more than two people on her back." Mayu explained.

When they arrived at the Light Village, they went to go see the Kage, and were surprised to see that it wasn't Lady Tsuyu sitting at the desk, but it was…

"Uncle Joubu!" Mayu exclaimed in surprise. Kakashi's one seen eye widened.

"I guess I should explain this before I ask you why you took off" said Joubu. "I was just appointed Kage a few days ago because Lady Tsuyu retired. Now Mayu, why did you take off with out telling anyone?"

"Well, you know those feelings I get?" asked Mayu.

"Yeah" said Joubu.

"I sensed that Kakashi was in danger, so I quickly rushed back to help."

"I see and we got your letter that you were in the Leaf Village, but you didn't explain why you were there for so long."

"When I got to the Leaf Village, I found out Kakashi was in a coma, and I wanted to stay with him till he woke up."

"Well, it's nice to see that you're well, Kakashi, but could you step outside the room so Mayu and I can talk in private?" asked Joubu.

"Sure" said Kakashi. Then he walked out of the room.

"Mayu, I may be your uncle, but as village Kage, I have to be firm with you" said Joubu. "You just can't take off like that without telling anyone. You're not a child anymore Mayu. You really need to start acting more like an adult. Not to mention your judgment was poor for that of someone who is of the jonin rank. Normally the punishment for leaving the village without telling anyone is probation. But I understand that you left because you wanted you love, and I guess in your place I would have done the same thing. Since you didn't mean any harm, I'm going to let you off with a warning. But, pull something like this again I wear you will face the consequences, and I mean it, young lady."

Mayu knew her uncle was serious. "Okay, I promise I won't do it again" she said.

"Oh, and I have one more thing to talk to you about" said Joubu.

"What is it?" asked Mayu.

"Tama told about how you used your powers when the Sand and Sound villages attacked the Leaf village."

"To be honest, I had no idea I could do that. It felt like it just suddenly happened because I wanted to save Yui and Keibo."

"Did you have the sword I gave you with you that?"

"No, I left it at the apartment."

"Well, you might want to keep that sword with you at all times. I should have told you this when I first gave it to you. The sword is to help keep your powers under control because celestial powers are brought on by emotion. Also there have been some incidents in the history of the Kigaro Clan, where girls born with celestial powers lost control, and they ended up destroying those around them and themselves. The swords help keeps your powers in check until you learn to control them. But the most important piece of advice I can give you not to give into your rage, at all cost. Because if you do, your powers will destroy you and anyone else around you."

Mayu nodded. "I understand."

"Oh, I heard the Leaf village got a Hokage" said Joubu.

"Yeah, do you still want me to be a representative to keep peace between the villages?" asked Mayu giving her uncle "the look".

_'Damn that look' _thought Joubu. "Alright, since you gained the trust of the Leaf village anyway."

"Thank you!" Mayu exclaimed as she hugged her uncle.

One of the ANBU present in the room asked, "Is she allowed to do that?" The other ANBU just shrugged.

When Mayu left the room, she found Kakashi outside waiting for her. "How'd it go?" he asked.

"Great" said Mayu. "I get to keep my job as representative."

After they paid a quick visit to Mayu's family and friends, they got on Meichuu and returned to the Leaf village.

When they got back, they went to go talk to Tsunade. When they entered her office Tsunade told them that Sasuke took off with some Sound village ninja, and she had sent a team of rookies after him. Mayu wasn't surprised, for she had a feeling that something was wrong on their way back. Mayu and Kakashi were in silent agreement that they had to go after them. Just as they were about to leave, Tsunade said, "Hey Kakashi, I have a mission lined up for use."

"I'll take care of it later" said Kakashi as he and Mayu went out the door.

Once there were outside the village gates, Kakashi summoned his dogs and told them to spread out and sniff out Sasuke and Naruto. Then they followed Pakkun.

Later they had found Naruto lying on the ground next to a scratched Leaf village headband. Mayu hoped to Kami that Naruto wasn't dead. Seeing him on the ground like that made Mayu see the image of Tenshi lying in a pool of blood in her head. Pakkun sniffed the headband on the ground said that it was Sasuke's. By then it had started to rain, causing Pakkun to lose Sasuke's scent. So then Kakashi picked up Naruto, and then he and Mayu took him back to the village. On the way back Naruto woke up. Mayu and Kakashi were relieved that he was alive.

Sometime after they returned to the village, Sakura began Tsunade's apprentice. Then 3 months later, Naruto left with Jiraiya to train for when a criminal organization called the Akitsuki becomes active. Team 7 was no more.


	5. Rock Paper Scissors

Disclaimer: I don't freakin' own Naruto!

**Warning: **Fluffly chapter. At least I think it's kind of fluffy...

**Chapter 5**

**Rock-Paper-Scissors**

With Naruto and Sasuke gone and Sakura training with Tsunade, everyday began to feel weird to Mayu. Sure she could still talk to Sakura from time to time, but it felt weird not to see Naruto at the ramen place or tease Sasuke about whatever. She still couldn't believe that he just betrayed his village and friends all for the sake of revenge. Then she remembered that revenge was the reason why she decided to go on a journey. She tried to tell him that sometimes revenge can hurt people you don't even want to hurt, and she agreed with Kakashi that revenge can only make you feel enemy inside. Mayu knew that the only positive argument she could say for her revenge quest was that it got rid of someone who would have just kept taking the lives of others for no good reason. She also knew that she wasn't the only one hurting from Sasuke's betrayal. Even though Kakashi didn't show it, she knew what Sasuke had done had wounded him deeply. Sometimes she wondered if things would ever be the same again.

A few months after Naruto left, Kakashi finally had a day off from missions. By then they had gotten used to the fact that it was just the two of them a majority of the time when Kakashi wasn't on missions. The time that Kakashi wasn't on missions would be the time they spend together.

"What do you want to do to today?" Kakashi asked Mayu. Since it was just the two of them in the apartment, he wasn't wearing his mask. He had gotten more comfortable having his mask off around Mayu. Mayu still had her questions about Kakashi's past.

"How about we play rock-paper-scissor?" suggested Mayu. Kakashi looked at her in confusion.

"Not like one of those best 2 out of 3 games." explained Mayu. "I was thinking for every round the winner can ask the loser a question and they have to answer it."

"What are you up to?" Kakashi asked.

"I just thought it would be a fun way to know more about each other" said Mayu giving him the look.

_'No must resist the look!' _though Kakashi. But once again he caved in. "Alright", he said in an "I give up" tone.

First round: Mayu won. Paper beats Rock.

"Okay, what was the craziest thing you did as a genin?"

Kakashi had to think about that one for a minute.

"I think it would be that one time my team and I were at the pool, I took Obito's swim trunks when he wasn't looking."

"Oh for Kami sake, that is one of the oldest tricks in the book."

Second round: Kakashi won. Scissors beats Paper. (She though he wouldn't expect her to use the same one again.)

"How did you get into the _Make-Out _series?"

"Honestly I just picked it up out of curiosity, you know since it's a best seller and I wondering if it was really as bad as some people say it."

_'Damn, I hoping for something juicier than that' _thought Kakashi.

Third Round: Mayu won. Scissors beats Paper.

"Kakashi, I've been wondering, on the day of the Third's funeral, what did you mean when you said you were punishing your old self."

Kakashi looked down sadly.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" said Mayu.

"I normally don't talk about my past" said Kakashi. "But think I should probably tell you anyway. You see it was my fault that Obito died."

"It's understandable that you fell that way since he did give life to save you."

"Yes, but there is more than the story than what I told you that night I kissed you."

Mayu thought back to the first time they kissed. It was such a surprise for her. There were sometimes that she thought that the only reason she and Kakashi ended up together was because Daaku tried to kill him. If that hadn't occurred then she would have left the Leaf Village and who knows she would have even returned. But when she saw him lying in the ground in a pool of blood was when she realized she loved him and didn't want to lose him. She wonder if it was during the time when she was his nurse for 2 weeks that he realized that he fallen in love with her.

Then Kakashi went on to tell Mayu about how he was once a stickler for the rules, because his father ended up being disgraced because he chose to save his comrades instead of completing the mission, which cost the Leaf Village a lot. Then when he was about 8, his father committed suicide. When he was 13 he became a jonin, and on the day he became a jonin, he and his team were sent on a mission. On the mission, Rin captured. Obito wanted to rescue her while; Kakashi thought they complete the mission first. Then Obito told him, "People who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who don't take care of their friends are even worst trash." He also told Kakashi that his father was a hero and did the right thing. So then Obito had gone off by himself to rescue Rin. Kakashi had thought about what Obito said for sometime before heading off to help him, and of course Mayu knew the rest of the story from there.

_'So that's why he feels responsible' _thought Mayu. Mayu then embraced Kakashi which surprised him a little, then wrapped his arms around her. "What's this for?" he asked.

"I know it's really touchy-feely and lame, but I find this helps sometimes" Mayu said laying her head on Kakashi's shoulder. "It's not really your fault. You had no idea that was going happen."

"Hey, that's my line" said Kakashi in mock offense. Then he remembered that moonlight night in the Light Village where they professed their love. "Oh, I get it" he said.

"Maybe you should follow your own advice" said Mayu.

"Looks like you got me there" said Kakashi smiling. Then they kissed.

After the parted, Mayu asked, "So, was there anything between you and that Rin girl?"

"Don't you need to win a game of rock-paper-scissor before you can ask a question?" he asked.

"Really? I thought the game was over" said Mayu.

"Just because we had a moment doesn't mean the game's over" Kakashi said. "You have to win more rounds before you can ask anymore questions."

"Alright" said Mayu, mainly because she was finding the game kind of fun so far.

Fourth Round: Kakashi won. Scissors beats Paper.

"How did you like the night we had together after I woke up from that coma?"

"Kami Kakashi, you are such a guy!" Mayu exclaimed turning beat red.


	6. Naruto's Return

**Aeris Leonheart: **Hinata, will you say the disclaimer for me?

**Hinata: **O-Okay, Aeris Leonheart does not own N-Nar-N-Naru-N-Naruto.

**Aeris: **Thanks Hinata. You'll be rewarded for this later in the story.

**Hinata: **T-Thank you.

**Chapter 6**

**Naruto's Return**

For the past 2 ½ years, it had just been Kakashi and Mayu. Except for when Kakashi was on missions, and with Mayu's job she had gone back forth between Light and Leaf Villages. Sometimes Kakashi would go with her if he could. Partly because he wanted to make sure Keibo didn't try anything. But from their last visit to the Light Village, they were glad to see that Keibo had finally moved on, because he was starting to show signs of being interested in Yui. So far he hasn't gotten the courage to ask her out yet. Also Mayu was begging to suspect that Miori had a crush on Lee, because she would ask about him every time she saw Mayu.

One day Mayu and Kakashi were sitting on a roof reading. Kakashi was of course reading _Make-Out Violence_, while to some it looked like Mayu was reading _A Forever Kind of Love _(That's an actual romance novel by the way.), but she was actually reading the same thing Kakashi was reading. Then they heard the voice of a teenage boy shout, "I missed this place! It hasn't changed a bit!" They looked up from their reading to see a Naruto standing on the roof of a nearby building.

"You'll grown a lot, haven't you Naruto" said Kakashi. Then Naruto turned to face Kakashi and Mayu. Kakashi, now 29 still looked the same, and Mayu, now 26 still had long hair in a braid and still swore Chiyuu's necklace and the yellow Buddha Bead bracelet she got from Tenshi, but was wearing a different outfit. She now wears a black tank top with black pants, and she no longer wore the fingerless gloves her nails were painted blood red.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see!" Mayu called to the 15-year-old boy. Mayu had to admit that things had been kind of boring without Naruto around.

"Kakashi-sensei! Mayu!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped over to where they were. He was glad to see that they were still together after all this time. "So, how are you guys? Are you engaged or married yet?"

"No, not yet" said Mayu.

"Oh yeah, I have a present for you Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto. Then he pulled out a book and handed it to Kakashi.

"This is…H-How did you…" Kakashi was speechless. The book was the newest volume of the _Make-Out _series, _Make-Out Tactics_.

'_Alright, a new one!' _thought Mayu.

"I read it already. I thought it was boring, but I think you'll like it Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto.

_'Stupid kid, he just doesn't appreciate art' _thought Jiraiya.

"Alright, next stop: Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. ( A.N.: I had to look up the name.)

As they walked along, Jiraiya told Kakashi that he would put Naruto back in his care and that he was going to gather information on the Akastuki. Then they ran into Sakura and Tsunade. Both Sakura and Naruto were surprised at how much they changed over the past 2 ½ years. "You've, gotten taller than me" said Sakura.

"It's called puberty, kids" said Mayu.

Then Konahamaru showed up. "Naruto!" he called out excitedly. Then he performed the Sexy Jutsu. Sakura's eyes widened. Jiraiya got a nosebleed.

"………." (Tsunade and Naruto's reaction)

_'What the hell kind of Jutsu is that!' _thought Mayu with wide eyes. She looked over at Kakashi and saw that he had his back turn and was reading his new book. She couldn't help but feel relieved that he was to into his book to notice. But actually, he was pretending no to notice because he didn't want to get smacked upside the head.

Then Konahamaru changed back and asked, "How was that?'

"Konahamaru, you shouldn't use that Jutsu anymore" said Naruto. At that moment everyone was amazed at how much Naruto had matured. "Besides that Jutsu is mediocre. I've developed an even better perverted ninjustu!"

Then Sakura pummeled Naruto. "You haven't changed at all!" she exclaimed.

"Oh great, another Jiraiya" muttered Tsunade.

"Oh great, another Tsunade" muttered Jiraiya.

"Calm down Sakura, you're scaring Konahamaru" said Kakashi, while a terrified Konahamaru hid behind him.

Once everyone had calmed down, Kakashi told Naruto that from now on when they go on missions, it won't be as be as students and teacher, but as shinobi equals. But while he was talking, Mayu grabbed his new book and ran. "Just give me a minute" Kakashi said to Naruto and Sakura. "Mayu, give me back my book!" Kakashi called to Mayu as he chased after her.

Later, after Kakashi finally got his precious book back from Mayu, he called Naruto and Sakura to give them another bell. Kakashi had once told Mayu about the first bell test, and she laughed her head off. So she decided to come watch bell test #2 with popcorn in hand.

When they arrived at the training grounds, the place gave Naruto and Sakura a nostalgic feeling. Kakashi told them the rules were the same before, only they have until sun up tomorrow to get the bells from him. Then he noticed the looks on Sakura and Naruto's faces. "Oh yeah, you first trained here with Sasuke" said Kakashi. At the mention of Sasuke's name, Sakura and Naruto slumped down in sadness and despair. _'I guess Sasuke is still a touchy subject for those two.' _Kakashi thought while Mayu was giving him the "For a genius, you sure are an idiot" look.

Then Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan eye, Sakura put black gloves on her heads, and the bell test began. Thought out the test Sakura and Naruto showed a lot of improvement. But what surprised them the most was Sakura's super strength. Naruto and Kakashi's eyes widened, while Mayu fell off the stump she was sitting on, causing her to spill her popcorn.

By nightfall the Team Kakashi was starting to get worn out. Then both Naruto and Sakura came at Kakashi.

_'What are they thinking?' _thought Mayu.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, in the last joke in _Make-Out Tactics_, the truth about the main character is…"

_'Oh no!' _Kakashi thought as he covered his ears and shut his eyes. Then when he opened his eyes, he saw that Naruto and Sakura had gotten a hold of the bells. He also noticed that Mayu had a big grin on her face. _'Oh, she's never going to let me live this down' _he though.

**A.N.: **So far only one person has been reviewing this. Any one else reading this, please for love of God review! Please tell me what you think so far and how I'm doing!


	7. Spark of Attraction

**Aeris Leonheart: **Akamaru, please say the disclaimer.

**Akamaru: **Bark Bark Arf Arf! (Translation: Aeris Leonheart does not own Naruto.)

**Aeris: **Good boy. (Pets Akamaru and gives him a doggy treat.)

**A.N.: **Gonna take a break from Kakashi and Mayu in this chapter. Time for a little Naruto/Hinata.

**Chapter 7**

**Spark of Attraction**

"I'm amazed that you two were able to get the bells from me" said Kakashi as he, Mayu, Sakura, and Naruto walked through the village.

"You should have seen the look on your face when Naruto tried to tell you the ending of _Make-Out Tactics_!" exclaimed Mayu. "It was fin' hilarious! Or maybe you're just getting old."

"Hey, I'm still young." Kakashi protested. "Besides I recently developed a new jutsu."

"Oh, yeah we haven't gone to Ichiaku Ramen yet" said Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry" said Sakura.

"Alright let's go and it'll be Kakashi-sensei's treat" said Naruto.

"They used to react to every little thing I said. They were cute then too" said Kakashi.

Mayu patted Kakashi on the back. "You're right, they were cute then. What happened?"

Then Kakashi said to Naruto and Sakura, "I have to go create and make a list of new team formations, so bye for now." Then he put an arm around Mayu's waist and he poofed them both else where.

"Ah, he ran away" said Naruto.

"That's mean you're paying Naruto" said Sakura.

Naruto looked in his frog purse and frowned. Then they notice Temari and Shikamaru nearby. Naruto then asked them if they were on a date. Then Shikamaru and Temari had to explain to him that were just working on stuff for the upcoming Chunin Exam. Shikamaru also mentioned that everyone from their class expect for Naruto were now Chunins, and that Neji, Kankuro, and Teamri were now Jonin. "What about Gaara?" asked Naruto. Then was shocked to learn that Gaara was now Kazekage of the Sand Village.

After parting with Temari and Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto continued on their way to Ichiraku Ramen. After only a couple minutes of walking they saw Hinata nearby. Naruto recognized her even though her hair had gotten longer. He had to admit she looked really pretty. That thought surprised him, because he never had that kind of thought about Hinata before. "Hey Hinata!" He greeted her.

"Oh, H-Hi N-N-Naruto" said Hinata shyly. As Naruto walked up to her, she felt like she was going to faint. In her opinion Naruto had gotten a lot cuter than last time she saw him. "How's it going?" Naruto asked her."

"O-Okay" said Hinata starting to blush a little. Naruto had to admit that Hinata was kind of cute when she blushing.

"Hey, do you want to go to Ichiraku with me and Sakura?" He asked her. Then he though, _'What am I thinking?! I can't afford to buy ramen for 3 people!'_

Hinata felt happy that he asked to come with, meaning he wasn't on a date with Sakura. Then her blush deepened when Naruto walked up a little closer to her.

"You know Hinata, I like your hair that way" said Naruto as he advanced closer.

_'Oh Kami! Is he gonna kiss me?!' _Hinata thought. Then as some as Naruto's face was just a few centimeters from hers, she fainted.

"Naruto, what did you do?" asked Sakura getting annoyed.

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto protested. But at the time he was thinking, _'Whoa! What just happened here?'_


	8. Mission: Rescue Gaara

Disclaimer: Oh why don't I own Naruto?!

**Chapter 8**

**Mission: Rescue Gaara**

The next day, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Mayu all meet up to see Tsunade. Sakura and Naruto were surprised to see that Kakashi was on time for once. Well, mainly because Mayu dragged his ass there. Kakashi figured that he might want to start getting up earlier if he didn't want Mayu to get him with the shower trick again.

"Wow Mayu, you actually got him here on time" said Naruto. "How did you do that?"

"Oh I have my ways" said Mayu grinning mischievously.

"Oh ha ha, you are so cute" said Kakashi sarcastically.

"Oh come on Kakashi-sensei, it's our first mission as a new team. Be more enthusiastic!" said Naruto.

"Let it go Naruto" said Sakura. "There's nothing we can about the fact he has a devoid of enthusiasm."

_'How can she tell? She'd never seen him without his mask' _thought Mayu.

_'I think I'm losing my dignity' _thought Kakashi.

When there were in Tsunade's office, Naruto rejected the first mission Tsunade offered. Kakashi sweat dropped. Sakura started to give Naruto one painful noogie. Mayu got irritated. She wished he would take a mission because she supposed to talk to Tsunade about an idea her uncle had to keep the alliance between the Light and Leaf villages strong. Naruto mumbled something about the Third being more sensible.

"What was that?" asked Tsunade. Sakura then had Naruto in a chokehold.

Then one of the code breakers came in told Tsunade that Gaara, the Kazekage of the Sand Village had been kidnapped by a member of the Akastuki. So then Tsunade assigned Team Kakashi to go to the Sand Village and back them up. Mayu then volunteered to come along on the mission. When Tsunade asked her why all she said was, "Because I don't wanna just sit around here and do noting while there's off doing something." Since Mayu wasn't really a Leaf Village ninja, Tsunade knew that she could stop her from going.

After Mayu grabbed her sword and put on her light gray Jonin vest, which she hadn't worn since the war in her village, they went to the village gates. But before they left, Jiraiya stopped them at the gates to talk Naruto real quick, and then he whispered something to Kakashi. Then they were off. On the way they ran into to Temari. Hearing that Gaara had been kidnapped, she joined them on the journey to the Sand Village.

As they hurried along, Naruto was starting to get ahead of the group. "Naruto don't split up the group!" Kakashi called to him. "Remember what Jiraiya said."

"I just can't stand it!" exclaimed Naruto. "I know why the Akastuki is after me and Gaara." Then he told him that the demon known as the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside of him. Sakura, Mayu, and Temari's eyes widen in shock. Mayu noticed that Kakashi was the only one who didn't looked surprised. She remembered that he once said that his sensei died to seal a demon away. Naruto must have been what the demon was sealed inside. Meanwhile Kakashi had a feeling that he was going to get it later for not telling Mayu about the demon inside of Naruto.

Later, Sakura told Naruto she did some research and figured out that Orochimaru wants Sasuke's body. "Eeewww!" responded Mayu.

"Not like that!" Sakura said to Mayu, then she explained how Orochimaru wants to transfer into Sasuke's body and that they only have 6 months left to rescue Sasuke. Also since Orochimaru used to be a member of Akastuki, she figured they closer they got to the Akastuki the closer they get to Sasuke.

After 3 days of traveling, they finally arrived at the Sand Village. Right when they arrived, they were informed that after Gaara was captured Kankuro was poisoned. So they rushed to the medical facility where Kankuro was being kept. As soon as they entered the room, an old woman saw Kakashi and shouted, "The White Fang of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Then she went to attack Kakashi. But Naruto blocked her attack.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Mayu.

"What do you think you're doing going after Kakashi-sensei, you old hag?!" Naruto shouted.

"The White Fang…My son's enemy…I will have revenge" the old woman said.

"Wait I'm-" Kakashi tried to explained that he wasn't the White Fang, but the old woman cut him off. "No excuses!" The old woman came at Kakashi again, but an old man blocked her path.

"Sister, he may look like the White Fang, but he's not the White Fang. Look" said the old man. The old woman squinted as she looked at Kakashi and realized that he wasn't the White Fang.

"Gotcha! I was just acting senile" the old woman exclaimed.

Both Kakashi and Mayu sweat dropped. Kakashi looked a little relieved, while Mayu thought, _'What the hell was that about?'_

Then Sakura began to treat Kankuro. From the poison she got out of his body she was able to create 3 antidotes, and gave one to Kankuro to completely heal him.

After Sakura finished healing Kankuro and Kankuro provided them a scent for them to go by to track down Gaara and the Akastuki, Team Kakashi, Mayu, and old woman who went by the name of Chiyo set off to rescue Gaara.

Sometime after they left the Sand Village, Sakura asked Naruto about how long the Akastuki has been after him. All he could tell her was that he didn't know. Kakashi mentioned that 2 members of Akastuki had went after Naruto 3 years ago and that they only started to move again just recently.

"But why would they wait 3 years?" asked Sakura. Then Chiyo explained that it takes a lot of preparation to remove a demon sealed inside of someone. She went on to explain that in all there are 9 demons with tails and each one has a different number of tails. Examples, Naruto with the 9-tailed fox and Gaara, the one-tailed raccoon, and so far it seems like they're all shattered around the world.

Then suddenly Kakashi told everyone stop. Everyone stopped in their tracks, for an Akastuki member blocked their path.

"Who is that?" asked Sakura.

"It's Itachi Uchiha!" exclaimed Naruto.

"It's been a long time Kakashi…Naruto" said Itachi.

'_So that's that guy who put Kakashi in that coma' _thought Mayu. _'When I get the chance, I'll so break his jaw.' _ But she knew they had to be careful, from what she heard, these Akastuki guys are no joke.

"I'll beat the shit out of you!" Naruto shouted at Itachi.

"Everyone, don't look directly at his eyes!" Kakashi warned.

"What should we do?" asked Sakura.

"Judge what he'll do by watching his feet and body movements" Kakashi said, remembering what Guy told him. Chiyo gave some useful tips for fighting genijutsu users. But then Kakashi warned them about Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan. Then as Kakashi he uncovered his Sharingan eye, he asked, "Itachi, how bad has your eye sight gotten?"

Itachi's eyes widened at Kakashi's question. "Kakashi…how could…."

"Well, last time I was careless, but this time things will be different." Then they group got in their fighting stances.

Kakashi attacked Itachi first. Itachi blocked the attack and send a shadow clone after the others. Naruto used his Rasengan to destroy the clone. Then Naruto noticed that all of his allies were down on the ground. But a few seconds later they began to rise. Itachi made more shadow clones, but Naruto threw a few Kunai knifes and destroyed each one. Each clone that was destroyed turned into a flock of crows. In the confusion, Naruto accidentally looked Itachi in the eyes and was trapped in a genijutsu. Sakura, Chiyo, and Mayu quickly put some of their chakra into Naruto and freed him from the genijutsu. Then Itachi used his Grand Fire Ball Technique and a huge fire ball came at Kakashi. He didn't hit him of course. There was a hole in the ground from where Kakashi was standing. Then Kakashi came out of the ground in front of Kakashi and punched him in the chin. Then the two began a taijutsu match. Then Itachi grabbed the back of Kakashi's head and made him look directly into his eyes. Then Itachi realized that it wasn't the real Kakashi. It was a clone. Then Naruto and a shadow clone came at Itachi and hit him the Rasengan. Sakura, Chiyo, and Mayu's eyes widened. They were amazed at how powerful Naruto attack was.

When they looked at Itachi's body, they saw that it wasn't the real Itachi. He was actually a ninja Chiyo recognized from the Sand Village. Then they realized that Akastuki know a jutsu that they can use to create clones of themselves with human sacrifices and that it was just used to stall. Chiyo figured that they must be removing the demon from Gaara.

"What will happen if we don't get there in time?" asked Mayu. Then Chiyo explained that people with demons in them are called Jinchuuriki, and if the demon is extracted from the Jinchuuriki, the Jinchuuriki will die. So the group hurried on their way to save Gaara quickly as possible.

As they continued on their way, Naruto started to get ahead of the group again. "Naruto, wait up!" Mayu called to him.

"Why is he so determined to save Gaara, who is from another village?" Chiyo asked Kakashi.

Then Kakashi explained to Chiyo that Naruto is also a Jinchuuriki, so he knows how Gaara feels and understands.

"Not to mention I think he considers Gaara a friend. Also I think he considers Gaara a friend. He always helps a friend in need even if they are from another village. Beside I think it he once said someone taught him that those who abandon their friends are scum" Mayu added smiling at Kakashi. Kakashi smiled right back.

From the way they were smiling at each other, Chiyo thought, _'These two are obliviously lovers.'_

"What about you? I notice you are the only one from the Light Village here. Why did you come?" Chiyo asked Mayu.

"Because I'm not the type who sits around does nothing just because isn't my problem." Mayu answered.

Chiyo wondered how two ninja from different villages became lovers. _'It will never work out' _she thought.

As they continued along Chiyo revealed that she was the one who performed the jutsu to seal the one-tailed raccoon inside of Gaara.

Later they finally reached where the Akastuki Lair was hidden and met up with Team Guy there. Turns off Pakkun help them find the place. After Pakkun disappeared they knew they next order of business was to get inside the Akastuki Lair. Neji used his Byakugan to find the seals that held the barrier over the entrance. So the Team Guy spilt up to remove the seals. Then Kakashi removed the final seal, and Sakura used her super strength to destroy the boulder blocking the entrance. Then Team Kakashi, Mayu, and Chiyo enter the Akastuki Lair.

They found two Akastuki members, Deidara and Sasori (Chiyo's grandson) guarding Gaara's body. They could see that they were too late. Gaara was dead.


	9. Resurrection

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Cries T.T)

**Chapter 9**

**Resurrection**

Naruto's eyes burned with rage as looked upon the sight of Deidara sitting on Gaara's motionless body. A tear fell from his eye and then he ran at the 2 Akastuki members shouting, "Give Gaara back you bastards!" Then Kakashi blocked Naruto path and warned him not to rush at them or they'll destroy him.

Then Deidara and Sasori began to debate over who should go after Naruto, which then turned into an argument about art.

_'Okay…this is weird' _thought Mayu.

"Enough playing around!" shouted Naruto as he pulled a scroll and unrolled it. After he unrolled the scroll, a huge shurikun appeared and he grabbed hold of it. Then he threw it at the two. Only for Sasori to defect it.

Then Deidara grabbed Gaara, jumped on a giant clay bird, and flew off. As it flew off, the bird swallowed Gaara whole. Then Naruto began to chase after Deidara and the clay bird. Kakashi and Mayu followed Naruto, while Sakura and Chiyo stayed inside the lair to fight Sasori. Kakashi called Team Guy for back up, but they seemed to be having problems of their own. So Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan eye as he, Mayu, and Naruto pursued Deidara.

Naruto made an attempt to attack Deidara and missed. Deidara told Naruto that he would just meet the same fate as Gaara. "I'll kill all of you Akastuki bastards!" Naruto called back to Deidara.

After pursuing the clay bird for some time, Mayu called to Naruto, "Naruto, how many times do we have to tell you not to get to far ahead!"

Kakashi knew that at the distance they were traveling, they wouldn't be able to use their radios to communicate. Deidara wondered what he should do with a Jinchuuriki, the Copy Ninja, and another ninja from the Light Village pursuing him, for he was out of exploding clay.

Then Kakashi and Mayu finally caught up with Naruto and Kakashi grabbed hold of him. "It's all right; we'll get Gaara back, so calm down." Kakashi said to the teenage boy. Naruto calmed down a little and Kakashi let go of him. "At this rate we can't expect to get help from Guy, so it seems like we're on our own. But I have a plan" he added. Mayu then took on her celestial form. Her brown hair turned black and her green eyes changed to a gold color. Naruto's eyes widen at Mayu's transformation. It was his first time seeing her in her celestial form. "Mayu, what kind of jutsu are you using?" asked Naruto.

"It's not a jutsu." Mayu explained. "Long story short, I'm the descendant of a Celestial Maiden, A.K.A. Ten'nyo. I decided to transform just in case I might have to use my celestial powers."

As Kakashi began to tell them the plan, Mayu couldn't shake this feeling that something had happened to Sakura. But decided not to say anything to Naruto and Kakashi, because she knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to concentrate if Naruto knew that Sakura was in danger. After Kakashi finished telling them the plan, her bad feeling subsided. This relieved her because she knew that meant that Sakura was alright. Then Kakashi revealed that his Mangekyo Sharingan and used it to trap Deidara in a genjutsu. With that he was able to get rid of one of Deidara's arms, but had to cover the eye back up afterwards. _'Dammit, I missed!' _thought Kakashi. Then Mayu threw some daggers made from yellow chakra (Which is part her family's bloodline limit and part her celestial powers.) at Deidara. While Deidara was distracted by dodging Mayu's chakra daggers, Naruto came at Deidara with his Rasengan, sent Deidara flying off the clay bird, and even cut the head off the bird. Then he used his Shadow Clones to grab the head and laid it gently on the ground.

He then began to tear open the clay to look for Gaara. After digging through the clay for about a minute, he found Gaara. Then in a rage over seeing Gaara's dead body, Naruto, along with his shadow clones began to pummel Deidara into the ground. Then he used Rasengan, only to hit a clay replacement and a strange red chakra began to surround Naruto.

"What's happening?" Mayu asked Kakashi.

"The Nine-Tailed Fox is awakening within Naruto" said Kakashi as the chakra around Naruto began to take the shape of a two-tailed fox. Then Kakashi placed a sutra on Naruto forehead, and the red chakra receded.

Then Sakura and Chiyo showed up. They were relieved to see that they were okay. Chiyo asked about Gaara, and 2 of Naruto's clones pulled Gaara out of the clay. Then Team Guy came along, revealing Deidara's hiding place in the process. Kakashi shouted a warning to Team Guy about Deidara's exploding clay.

Deidara took a bite from the remains of the clay bird and swallowed it. Then his stomach began to expand. "Art is a bang!" he shouted. Everyone braced for the explosion expected to come. But it didn't come.

"What happened?" asked Guy.

Kakashi then collapsed. Mayu transformed back to her normal self and went to check on Kakashi. "Kakashi, are you alright?" she asked.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked him. Then Kakashi explained that he had sent Deidara and the explosion to another dimension.

Sakura used her medical skills to see what see could do for Gaara, but sadly there was nothing she could do. Naruto turned to Mayu and asked her if there was anything she could do. Mayu sadly shook her head and told Naruto that bringing back the dead was something not even a Ten'nyo can do.

"Why did Gaara have to die like this?" Naruto asked as a tear rolled down his cheek. Chiyo told him to calm down. "Shut up!" Naruto shouted. "If you Sand Ninja hadn't put that demon inside of Gaara, this never would have happened! Had any of you ever asked Gaara how he felt?!" Then Naruto began to all out cry.

Then Chiyo placed her hands on Gaara and began to use the forbidden jutsu to resurrect the dead. But she didn't have enough chakra to do it. So asked Naruto to give her a hand and explained to him that it would help bring Gaara back. Then Naruto placed his hands on Gaara and began to contribute chakra to the jutsu. "Now in my last moments, I can do something right" said Chiyo. "I know the future will be bright." Then after sometime, Gaara finally opened his eyes and Chiyo collapsed.

"Gaara…" said Naruto. Gaara looked around confused, wondering what happened, and noticed that they were suddenly surrounded by many Sand ninja.

"Everyone came rushing to save you" Naruto said to Gaara. "It looks like old lady Chiyo passed out from using too much chakra."

"No she didn't pass out" said Sakura. "She's dead."

After Chiyo's funeral, Team Kakashi, Team Guy, and Mayu started to make their way back towards the Leaf Village. Since Kakashi couldn't move from using the Mangekyo Sharingan, Mayu was helping him along. Of course, the slow pace was irritating Guy.

"Hurry it up, you slowpokes!" Guy called to them.

"Sorry, but because of the use of my new Sharingan, I won't be able to move for a while" said Kakashi.

"So you guys go on ahead. We'll catch up…eventually" said Mayu.

"It wouldn't be gentlemen like to make you lug him all the way back to the village" said Guy. Then he grabbed Kakashi and began to carry him on his back. "This is much faster" Guy said as he broke into a run.

'**_I want off!' _**Inner Kakashi screamed.

"Guy, you don't have to carry him! I can do it!" Mayu called to Guy as she chased after him.

"Oh, I couldn't a lady of heaven, such as you carry my rival all the way back." Guy said.

"I may be the descendent of a heavenly being, but I'll give you hell if you don't give me back my boyfriend!" Mayu shouted.

"It must be a new type of training" exclaimed Lee. "Neji, would you like me to carry you?" he offered.

"Hell no!" responded Neji.

Everyone expect Guy and Lee knew it was going to be a strange trip home.

**A.N.: **I know that there isn't an Inner Kakashi in the manga or anime. I just thought it would be funny if he had an inner self. Anyway, please R&R.


	10. Rocky Start

**Rock Lee: **It is very sad that smart and very charming Aeris Leonheart does not own the Naruto manga series by Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aeris Leonheart: **Thank you Lee. You can go now.

**Lee: **Are you sure you don't need me for this chapter.

**Aeris: **I'm sure. Hey I think I hear your sensei calling you.

**Lee: **Coming Guy-sensei! (leaves)

**Aeris: **Nice guy…but weird.

**Chapter 10**

**Rocky Start**

After Team Kakashi, Mayu, and Team Guy returned, Kakashi had to be scent to the hospital. Then after making sure Kakashi was okay, Mayu, Sakura, and Naruto went to speak with Tsunade. Sakura revealed that just before Sasori died, he said he had someone spying on Orichimaru and that spy was supposed to meet him in the Grass Country in 10 days. With the time it took to the Leaf Village, there were only 6 days left until the spy arrives in the Grass Country. Tsunade pointed out that it could be a trap. "Then we'll fight" said Sakura.

"There are only 6 days left and Kakashi will be in that state for at least a week. So I'm going to have to form a new team" said Tsunade. Shizune began to object to the idea of sending Naruto on the mission. "Trust me Shizune, I know what I'm doing" said Tsunade.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm going too. So I'll watch over him" said Mayu.

_'The elders are not going to like this' _thought Shizune.

When Tsunade went to go meet with the elders, they also objected to the idea sending Naruto on the mission. They thought it would be better to keep him under constant supervision. But Tsunade argued that if Naruto stayed in the village, it would put the village in danger because the Akastuki would come after him. So it would be best if he stayed active.

"You may be right" said Elder Horuma. "But there is the issue of you allowing a ninja from another village to accompany him on missions."

"I can assure you that Mayu can be trusted. I know for a fact that she is willing to protect Naruto and help him find Sasuke, and no matter what we do, you know we can't stop Naruto from looking for Sasuke. Besides the Light Village agreed to help in any way they can."

"I just hope you're making the right choice" said Horuma.

Later Mayu went to go visit Kakashi in the hospital. "Hey I thought I might come see you real quick before your team and I leave for the Grass Country. Also Tsunade assigned these 2 guys called Yamato and Sai to come with us."

"Really" said Kakashi.

"Hopefully we can find out something that will lead us to Sasuke from that spy, and hopefully it isn't a trap" said Mayu. Then she gave Kakashi a quick kiss said, "I'll see you a few days." Then she walked out of the room. Kakashi watched Mayu closely as she walked out, as if he was memorizing what she looks likes. He knew that all he could do was hope they come back safe and maybe come up with a plan, and catch up on his reading.

"Trust me, the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox is not to be taken lightly" said Deidara to the mysterious Akastuki leader. "Also there was this strange woman with them."

"How was she strange?" asked the leader.

"When she, along with Jinchuuriki and the Copy Ninja were pursuing me, the color of her hair and eyes changed and from her headband I could see that she is from the Hidden Light Village. Also she threw these draggers at me made from yellow chakra. I believe that chakra is normally blue. Do you think she might also be a Jinchuuriki?"

"Did she have any animal like features?" asked the leader.

"No" answered Deidara.

"What colors did her hair and eyes change to?"

"Her hair turned black and her eyes became a gold color."

"Then that means she must be a Ten'nyo"

"I thought that celestial maidens were just a legend."

"Apparently they're not. So we'll have to be careful around, for they say that Ten'nyos are very powerful."

When the current Team Kakashi met up for their mission, Mayu and Yamato could see that Sakura and Naruto didn't seem to like Sai very much.

"Well, I don't have to time to throw you all in a cage so you can get used to each other" said Yamato. "So, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Yamato."

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"My name's Sai."

"I'm Mayu Kigaro."

"Alright, from here the 5 of us will head for the Tenchi Bridge. Let's move out" said Yamato. Then the group set out on the mission.

After a while Sai, noticed that Naruto was glaring at him.

"Would you stop staring at me? Don't make me have to hit you" said Sai.

"Everything you say pisses me off!" Naruto shouted at Sai.

Mayu who was walking at the front of the group with Yamato, turned to the boys and said, "Hey you two, settle down. Don't make me come back there."

"Well, why the hell is he here? All he does is piss people off!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Now Naruto, teamwork is important on this mission. You should know since you are on Kakashi's team" said Yamato.

"He is not a member of Team Kakashi!" Naruto shouted pointing at Sai. "He could never take Sasuke's place!"

"Well, I'm glad that you don't think I'm like that shit-for-brains who betrayed the village for power" said Sai.

'_Oh no' _Mayu thought slapping her forehead.

Sai's comment of course made Naruto angry. But before he could do anything Sakura stopped him. "Teamwork is important" she said.

Mayu was amazed that Sakura didn't hit Sai. Then of course, Sakura did hit him. _'Should have known' _though Mayu.

"Don't you bad mouth Sasuke" said Sakura. "You don't know anything about him."

"Okay, I won't say anything about him in front of from now on" said Sai.

"Four Pillar Prison Jutsu!" Yamato called out. Then Sai, Naruto, and Sakura were trapped in a cage made from wood. "We have no time for arguing. We only have 5 days to reach the Tenchi Bridge" said Yamato. "So I'll give you guys the choice of either staying in that cage all day or we could stay at a hotel with hot springs" he added making his scary face.

'_What the hell…' _thought Mayu sweat dropping.

Of course the Yamato's scary face alone was enough to make the 3 agree with the hotel idea.

Later Mayu and Sakura were sitting in the women's hot springs. Mayu had her braid tied up in a bun so her hair wouldn't get wet. "Man, I haven't been to one of these in a long time" said Mayu. Then all of the women heard someone shout from the men's hot springs. "Don't go looking! Why are you always going on about penises?!" All of the woman expect for Mayu and Sakura began to laugh.

'_Dammit Naruto!' _thought Sakura.

"If anyone asks, we don't know him" Mayu whispered to Sakura.

After the hot spring incident, the team made their plans for when they arrive at the Tenchi Bridge.

On the day the shy was expected to show, Yamato, based on Sakura's description disguised as Sasori waited for the spy on the bridge. While Mayu, Naruto, Sai, and, Sakura watched from a hiding place. When the spy showed up, they were surprised to see that it was Kabuto.


	11. Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 11**

**Brotherhood**

**"**Hello, Master Sasori, it been a long time…about 5 years" Kabuto greeted the disguised Yamato.

"Yes, I have some question for you" said Yamato.

"Well, make it brief. I don't have much time. I took a great risk to sneak away Orochimaru" said Kabuto.

"Tell me about the location of your base and Sasuke Uchiha" Yamato ordered Kabuto.

Kabuto revealed that they had many bases. They change on a weekly basis to keep from being discovered and that Sasuke is at their current base which is on an island in the middle of a lake north of the bridge.

"I can't hear what they're saying" Naruto complained in a whisper. Mayu and Sakura shushed him.

As Yamato and Kabuto continued their conversation, little did they know was that Orochimaru was watching them.

"I have to go now" said Kabuto. "I'll be killed if I get caught. So give me the item."

Yamato knew that now was his time to act to capture Kabuto. Just as Yamato pulled out a kunai, Orochimaru appeared behind Kabuto. "Mind if I join in your very interesting conversation?" asked the very creepy Sannin. Yamato and Kabuto quickly jumped away from him.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto exclaimed.

_'So that's Orochimaru…' _Mayu thought. It was her first time seeing the evil Sannin she had heard so much about. She had to admit that his looks alone gave her the creeps. At that moment Yamato and the rest of team didn't know what to do.

Then Kabuto attacked Yamato, destroying his disguise. Orochimaru summoned up some snakes and they began to ensnare Yamato. But Yamato escaped with a Substitution Jutsu, the replacement of being a wooden version of himself. Yamato pointed out that Kabuto should still be under whatever jutsu the Akastuki put him under. Then Kabuto revealed that Orochimaru had lifted him the jutsu and he was only pretending to be under the control of the Akastuki. Then Yamato gave the signal for the rest of the team to come out of hiding. The other four jumped from their hiding place to where Yamato was standing.

"Give Sasuke back!" Naruto ordered Orochimaru and Kabuto as red chakra began to seep from his body.

"Sasuke came to us on his own free will. Be a real man and expect it" said Kabuto.

Once again the red chakra around Naruto formed the shape of fox and he went out of control. But this time it didn't stop at 2 tails, this time it was 4 tails. While the Mayu, Sakura, and Yamato were busy trying to return Naruto to his normal self, they didn't notice that the body that Orochimaru had transferred into 2 ½ years ago was starting to reject him a little. He and Kabuto decided to use the chaos Naruto was causing as distraction so they can escape; besides even Orochimaru was afraid to take on the thing that Naruto had become. As the duo were about to escape, Sai appeared before them.

"I'm not your enemy. I have a message for you from Danzou" said Sai.

After Yamato finally was able to use the jutsu to return Naruto to his normal self, they noticed that Orochimaru had gotten away and that Sai was missing. Naruto noticing the destruction caused by the fox demon he transformed into and wondered what happened. Sakura just told him that the reason why he couldn't remember what happened was because Orochimaru had knocked him out. Mayu just stayed silent. She didn't have the heart to tell Naruto what really happened. They found Sai's sketch book on the ground. Then Yamato revealed that his Wood Clone saw Sai leave with Orochimaru. Even though the Wood Clone couldn't hear what they were saying, he said that it looked like he was trying to gain Orochimaru's favor. Then he revealed that Sai is a member of a division of ANBU called Root, which is led by Danzou, who was once in the running to become Third Hokage. Yamato's guess that Danzou had assigned on a mission to ally Root with Orochimaru to help overthrow Tsunade. If that was the case, they knew they had to act quickly. Yamato explained that he had a Wood Clone tailing Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sai. Just as they were about to pursue the treacherous trio, Naruto collapsed. Mayu and Sakura checked to see if he was alright. Then Yamato said that Naruto should have even strength to return to the village on his own. While rest them trailed Orochimaru.

"Kakashi-sensei would never say anything like that if he were here!" exclaimed Sakura.

"I was with Kakashi in ANBU…I know what kind of person he is" said Yamato. Mayu knew that Kakashi used to be in ANBU because she had seen his ANBU tattoo plenty of times. But she never asked him about his ANBU days, because ANBU matter were something not to be talked about openly.

"It's okay. I can still go with you guys" said Naruto. After Naruto was able to get up with no problems, they all went after Orochimaru. As they traveled along, they came across what appeared to be Sai hanging from a tree on a hangman's noose.

'_Oh dear Kami…' _thought Mayu.

When Yamato inspected the corpse, he found it wasn't really Sai. It was a corpse altered to look like Sai by Kabuto as means to distract them. So as they continued on their way, they found more just like it.

After a while, Sakura stopped to look at Sai's sketch book. So they all decided to take a look. The book contained drawings of 2 boys fighting monsters. Sakura mentioned that Sai once mentioned to her that he had a brother. So they figured the boys in the drawings were Sai and his brother. In one drawing, it looked like the boys were going to fight each other. Yamato hoped that picture didn't mean what he thought it meant, because he had heard that a method members of Root use to kill their emotions was to kill someone close to them…

They eventually made it to Orochimaru's current lair and managed to find Sai without getting caught, and of course they all had questions for Sai.

"Why don't you tell us what's going on here" Yamato said to Sai.

"Why did you betray us?!" Naruto asked Sai.

Sakura then gave Sai his sketch book back and asked his if Danzou had ordered him as go between for himself and Orochimaru and were they planning the destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"My mission was a failure the moment you 4 found me. What you say is true." was all Sai said.

"Keep talking" Yamato ordered Sai.

"Yes, I'm a spy to go between Danzou and Orochimaru, and after the destruction of the Leaf Village, we plan to stab Orochimaru in the back because we know he'll do the same to us. Also I can turn my ink into little animals to safely deliver the information."

"Sai, you realize what your doing will just lead to more deaths!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Sai is just my name for the mission. I am no one. I'm just a tool for Danzou." Sai responded back.

"Then why do you care about this book so much?" asked Sakura. "Is it because it's the only thing that proves you exist? That is a link to your brother, isn't it?"

Mayu could understand what she was saying. She still wore her yellow Buddha bead bracelet as a link to Tenshi. Yamato then revealed to Sai that they looked in the book and told them about what Root members had to do to kill their emotions.

"Wait, does that mean you-" Mayu began to say, but Sai interrupted her, "NO! It was a present for him, but he died from illness before I could finish it, and Root takes in a lot of children who have no family. "

Then Yamato tied up Sai. "I'll leave a Wood Clone to watch Sai while the rest of us search for Sasuke."

"It won't be that easy" said Sai. "I met Sasuke earlier. He's always with Orochimaru. If you pursue him then you'll be ripped apart and used for experiments. Sasuke no longer cares about you. Naruto, Sakura told me that you think of him as a brother and you're willing to oppose Orochimaru to get him back."

"Yeah, it's kind of funny" said Naruto. "There was once I time I hated him. But they time I spent with him was the best time of my life, and I'll do anything to protect the bond I have with him."

'_Bond?' _thought Sai.

"I'll get Sasuke back even if I get ripped apart by Orochimaru" said Naruto grinning.

Just then, Kabuto suddenly appeared and untied Sai. Naruto tired to use his Rasengan on Kabuto, but Kabuto just kicked Naruto away. "It's useless. People change, Sasuke is not the person you knew anymore" said Kabuto. Then Sai grabbed Kabuto from behind, shocking everyone.

"What are you doing?" Kabuto asked Sai.

"Like you said: People change" said Sai.

Yamato used a jutsu to tie up Kabuto and made a Wood Clone to watch him.

"Sai, why are you helping us?" asked Naruto.

"Because I want to know more about this relationship you have with Sasuke" said Sai.

"You don't know the real Sasuke" said Kabuto, and then he began to laugh.

"I don't see anything funny about this" said Mayu.

"Where is Sasuke?" Yamato asked Kabuto.

"He should be in his room now down the corridor and Orochimaru's room is down there too. They are many rooms so you have to search all of them at your own risk." answered Kabuto.

"Thanks for the tip" said Mayu sarcastically.

After the team walked out the door, they spilt into 2 teams to search for Sasuke. Sakura was teamed up with Yamato, while Mayu, Sai, and Naruto were teamed up.

"If something happens, mold your chakra, so I can find you" said Yamato. Then they began their search.

After searching for sometime, Naruto collapsed from his injuries again, so they stopped to take rest and Sai told them all about his brother.

"I know how you feel" said Mayu. "I had a brother I was close with and lost him too."

Then Sai finished the final page of his book. The drawing was of him and his brother standing side-by-side, smiling. They all smiled, and then those smiles faltered when Orochimaru showed up. Then they all stood up.

"You 2 go look for Sasuke! I'll handle him!" Mayu ordered Naruto and Sai. But Naruto just sent Sai ahead and stayed to help Mayu.

"So, you're here to rescue Sasuke, things will not go your way" said Orochimaru.

"We'll defeat you and take Sasuke back!" said Naruto as he molded his chakra to call Yamato.

"Naruto, I told you to go with Sai" said Mayu, who had taken on her celestial form.

"I'm not gonna leave you to face Orochimaru alone. Besides, you're my sister" said Naruto.

'_He's so much like Tenshi' _she thought.

"You're all talk" said Orochimaru.

Then Sakura and Yamato showed up.

"I let you all live for now" said Orochimaru. "The more Akastuki members taken out, the better. Now I'm more interested in Sai." Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where is Sai?" asked Yamato.

"He's looking for Sasuke. We have to find him before Orochimaru does" said Naruto. So then they group went off in the direction Sai went. After some time, they finally found Sai and they saw he wasn't alone. Naruto, Sakura, and Mayu couldn't believe that after all this time, they finally found Sasuke.


	12. Bloody Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**A.N.: **Well's here's my first update of 2007. Happy New Year! Oh yeah, I forget to mention that Mayu returned to her normal form after Orochimaru took off.

**Warning: **This is not a happy chapter.

**Chapter 12**

**Bloody Reunion**

"So Naruto, Sakura, and Mayu are here" said Sasuke. "Is Kakashi here as well?"

"Unfortunately Kakashi couldn't come" said Yamato. "I'm here in his place. We're Team Kakashi and we're here to take you back to the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Team Kakashi huh…" said as he looked over the team. Then Sai drew his katana and pointed it at Sasuke.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Sakura.

"So he's the one filling in for me" said Sasuke looking towards Sai. "He was saying something about his bond between me and Naruto. Just another pansy added to group."

"Watch who you call a pansy, boy!" Mayu warned Sasuke. Naruto knew she only used that term with him and Sasuke when she was pissed. He had a feeling that if that brought Sasuke home, it would most likely be with broken bones.

"Your guess was right Sakura" said Sai. "My mission wasn't to be a go between for Danzou and Orochimaru. My mission was to assassinate Sasuke. But that doesn't matter anymore. I think for myself now. Thanks to Naruto, I feel something that I think I once forgotten." Then he turned to Sasuke and said, "I may not know you very well. But there must be a reason that Naruto, Sakura, and Mayu want to bring you back. To protect the bonds they share with you. I think you should know Sasuke, because I don't understand myself."

"I did know. That why I severed them" said Sasuke. "There are other bonds that I carry. Fraternal bonds forged by hate…Having to many bonds makes you lose focus of your goal."

_'I guess Sasuke and I do have some things in common' _Mayu thought. She remembered that during her traveling days, she never stayed in one place for too long because she didn't want to get too attached to anything. Also because of her goal, she tried to deny that she was falling in love with Kakashi. But when he was almost killed, she knew she couldn't deny it any longer, and stayed to watch over him. She knew it was true that some bonds can make you lose focus on your goals, but she realized there were more important things then revenge.

"If that's true then why…why didn't you kill me back then?!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"It wasn't because I wasn't able to sever my bond with you" said Sasuke. "It's because I don't him to have the pleasure of him seeing my obtain power by going along with his plan."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"I don't have to tell you" said Sasuke. "Besides, back then I just spared your life on a whim." Then in a blink of an eye, Sasuke got right in front of Naruto and wrapped an arm around his neck.

_'He's fast' _thought Yamato.

"Isn't your dream to become Hokage?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "The time you spent chasing after me, you could have been training. But this time you will die on a whim." Then Sasuke drew his katana.

"I don't think someone who can't save a friend could become Hokage" said Naruto.

Then Sasuke prepare to plunge the katana into Naruto.

"Sasuke don't!" Sakura cried.

Before anyone could even make a move, Sai quickly stopped Sasuke's attack by grabbing Sasuke's wrist. Then Naruto began to do a flip over Sasuke. But Sasuke was suddenly surrounded by blue and white lighting-like chakra, which sent Sai flying into a nearby wall and Naruto flying into Mayu.

'_Chidori came out of his whole body' _Sakura thought. Then Sakura charged at Sasuke, willing to stop him by force if she had to. But then Yamato got in front of Sakura and tried to block Sasuke's next attack with a kunai. But his defense failed and Sasuke stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Captain Yamato!" Sakura cried out. Yamato figured that Sasuke was channeling Chidori into his sword, which was why it could not be blocked. It was also causing Yamato to feel numb.

By then Naruto and Mayu had gotten back up. The Nine-Tailed Fox began to urge Naruto to use his power. But Naruto argued against it. Because of the conversation going with the Nine-Tailed Fox, Naruto was spaced out. So Sasuke took it as an opportunity to kill Naruto again.

"Naruto, look out!" Mayu shouted as she pushed Naruto out the way. Then Sasuke's sword went right through her torso.

* * *

**_A handsome sliver-haired man in ancient demon-slaying gear was bleeding pretty badly and was surrounded by demons. He knew he couldn't hold them off much longer. He got up and tried to make a last ditch effort to destroy the demons, but a demon behind him impaled him through the torso with its claws. Then a beautiful woman with black hair and gold colored eyes obliterated them with ease. Then the man collapsed to the ground. "Toya!" the woman shouted as she knelt by his side. "Why did you have to go and fight them by yourself?" she sobbed._**

"_**I'm sorry Venus…" Toya said weakly. "I just wanted to protect you. How…I…I wanted to spend my life with you. I'm sorry, but you're going to find happiness with someone…else. I…I lo-" Toya then died in his beloved arms. **_

"**_TOYA!" shouted Venus. Then she began to sob uncontrollably, holding on tightly to her no longer breathing love._**

Kakashi awoke with a start with his book on his face. He had dozed off while reading. He took the book off his face and shut it. He felt a pain in his torso. He checked but it was fine. He wondered what that dream was about. It felt so real and that woman looked so much like Mayu. Then the pain in Kakashi's torso got worse. At the moment, Kakashi couldn't shake the feeling that something happened to Mayu.


	13. Returning Empty Handed

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto.

**Chapter 13**

**Returning Empty Handed**

As soon as Mayu pushed him out of the way, Naruto snapped back to his senses and realized what happened. "MAYU!" he shouted when he saw Sasuke's katana skewering Mayu's torso. Then he felt rage build up inside of him when he saw that Sasuke didn't show a hint of remorse for stabbing Mayu. "See what I mean about bonds getting in the way of goals" said Sasuke. "Look like you blew whatever you planned to do next." Then Sasuke pulled his sword out of Mayu's torso. Mayu placed her hand on the bleeding hole in her gut, but the flow of blood would not stop. She so shocked that she was silence. She couldn't believe what Sasuke had become. Naruto began to charge at Sasuke full of rage and grief. But before he could reach Sasuke, Sakura punched him in the jaw. But she only used her normal strength.

Since Sasuke pulled his sword out of Yamato, the numbness he felt had faded. Then he used a jutsu to trap Sasuke in a wooden prison. "Sakura! Heal Mayu quick!" Yamato ordered her. Sakura began to treat Mayu's wound. Sasuke then cut a hole in the wood prison and jumped a far distance away from them.

"Sasuke, how could you do that?!" Naruto shouted. "Don't you know that Orochimaru plans on taking your body?!"

"I don't care" said Sasuke. "Revenge is all that matters to me. Neither I nor Orochimaru can defeat Itachi. So maybe if I give my body to Orochimaru, them I might gain the strength I need to kill Itachi. So as long as Itachi dies, I don't care what happens to me."

"Looks like we have no choice but to use force on him" said Yamato.

"It's over…" Sasuke said as he began to make hand signs. Then Orochimaru appeared and grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"Don't use that jutsu" the Sannin ordered him.

"Let go" responded back.

Then Kabuto showed. "Remember we need them to "manage" the Akastuki" he said. "Every little bit helps especially, and hindering the Akastuki will make your revenge easier."

"That's a pitiful reason" said Sasuke.

"Anyway, let's go" said Orochimaru then he let go of Sasuke's hand. Then Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto punched the ground. "Dammit!" he shouted.

Team Kakashi then returned to the Leaf Village. Sakura had managed to heal Mayu's wound to point where she'd live, but they knew when the got back to the village, she would need time to recover from her wound. When they returned to the village, the first they did was report to Tsunade that the mission was a failure. Tsunade asked them, "What are going to do now?"

"We're not giving up" said Naruto.

Later Tsunade had to meet with the elders again because they heard that Mayu was injured on the mission. Part of their concern was what would tell the Light Village's Kage if she died. So they advised that it would be best if she wasn't involved in anymore missions.

Meanwhile the team, expect for Yamato, went to visit Kakashi at the hospital. Beforehand Mayu told the others not to mention her injury to Kakashi. She figured it was best she told him herself.

"So, you're Sai. Nice to meet you" said Kakashi. He noticed that both Naruto and Sai were rubbing a red spot on their faces. Kakashi asked Mayu how they got hurt. She explained on the way to the hospital, Sai made the mistake of calling Sakura a hag, so she hit him, and Naruto got hit by accident trying to hold her back.

"Mayu's just kidding. We're all getting along. Everything's fine" said Sakura.

Then they told Kakashi what all happened on the mission, and of course Mayu was the one to mention Sasuke stabbing her. Kakashi got a sad look in his eye as soon as he heard that. Naruto wondered what they were going to do since Sasuke had gotten way to strong for him to fight. So Kakashi said that only thing Naruto can do then is get stronger and that Naruto was capable of even surpassing him, which of course shocked Naruto. Kakashi explained that he would give Naruto a new type of training in to help him learn a new ninjutsu that more powerful than the Rasengan, but it would take time.

"But we don't have much time" said Naruto.

"Actually I came up with a way to minimize the time" said Kakashi.

Naruto began to ask him how they were going to that when Asuma's team came in to visit Kakashi.

"How're you doing Kakashi?" asked Asuma.

"Ever hear of knocking, Asuma-sensei?" asked Ino in a tone voice that indicated she was scolding him. Shikamaru and Choji's eyes widen when he saw Sai, indicating that they had seem him before. But Ino was wonder who he was, and she had to admit he was kind of cute.

"Hi, my name's Sai." Sai introduced himself to Team 10.

"Hey, he's kind of cool." Ino whispered to Sakura.

"He's not as cool as you think he is." Sakura whispered back to Ino.

Then Asuma suggested that the teens go to the Yakiku BBQ restaurant because he had to talk to Kakashi about something, which of course made Choji happy.

'_I get to sit next to Sai' _thought Ino feeling excited.

"Wait, what were you gonna say Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"We'll talk about it later" said Kakashi. Then the 6 teenagers took off.

"Mayu, you might want to leave the room too" Asuma suggested.

"Hey whatever you got to say, you can say in front of me, right Kakashi?" said Mayu.

"Maybe you'd better go" said Kakashi.

"Fine" said Mayu in an annoyed tone. "I'll see you later then." Then she left the room.

Later Naruto was heading back to his apartment. Knowing if it weren't him, Sai would have made the fatal mistake of calling Choji a fat ass. Though he imagined that Sakura was probably wailing on Sai right now because she was most likely pissed that he had called her a hag earlier while he call Ino "Lovely Girl". Then Naruto ran into a boy about his age with collar of his coat covering half his face and wearing sunglasses. "Long time no see, Naruto" said the boy.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.  
"Don't you recognize me?" asked the boy.

"I don't have a clue who you are."

"It's me, Shino. I can't believe you don't recognize me."

"How's anyone suppose to recognize you when you hide your face like that" said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" they heard a voice shout. Naruto turned around and saw Kiba with Akamaru. "Kiba, how did Akamaru get so big?!" asked Naruto with wide eyes. Akamaru, who was once small enough to ride and Kiba's head, was now big enough for two people to ride on, and Kiba was currently riding on Akamaru's back.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kiba as he got off Akamaru's back.

"He huge!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Really, I haven't noticed" said Kiba. "Anyway, Hinata told us were back. We would have talked to you sooner, but we were on a mission."

"You recognized Kiba" said Shino in a hurt tone. But Naruto ignored him.

"Where is Hinata anyway?" asked Naruto. He had kind of have been wanting to ask her out since he found he was having fantasies about her that he used to have about Sakura.

"She was right behind me earlier" said Kiba. Hinata was hiding just around the corner because she was nervous about see Naruto as always. Then Akamaru barked. "Oh, Akamaru says that Hinata is over there" said Kiba pointing to the corner where Hinata was hiding. So Naruto headed over there, where Hinata just stood trembling wondering what she was going to say to Naruto. Then Naruto appeared in front her. "Hey, Hinata!" he greeted her.

"H-Hi N-Naruto" said Hinata.

"Sorry, if I did something to upset you before" said Naruto with his eyes closed and rubbing the back of his head. "So, I was wondering if-" he began to say and then he heard a thud. He opened his eyes and saw that she fainted. _'Why does she keep doing that?' _Naruto thought.

Later when Kakashi was released from the hospital, he returned to his apartment with Mayu. "So what did you and Asuma talk about?" asked Mayu.

"He didn't really tell me anything" said Kakashi. "He was about to. Then Kurenai came into the room and he took off with her."

"I hate it when they do that" said Mayu.

"Well, anyway there's something I have to tell you something. You were stabbed in the torso right?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, why?" asked Mayu.

"Well, a few days a go I felt a pain in my torso like a blade just went through it" said Kakashi.

"You mean as in for some reason you felt my pain?" said Mayu.

"Not only that. There was this strange dream that went along with it. In the dream I was this man named Toya and there was this Ten'nyo named Venus, and Toya died when he was stabbed in the same spot."

"That's strange, because Venus is the name of the Ten'nyo I'm a descendent of" said Mayu.

"Have you ever heard of anyone named Toya?" Kakashi asked.

"No. In the whole history of the Kigaro Clan, there is no one named Toya mentioned" said Mayu. This left them wondering what in the heck it all meant.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Mayu and held her close, being careful not to aggravate her wound. "After I woke up, I was afraid that something had happened to you."

"Sorry" Mayu apologized.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you came back" Kakashi said. Then he lowered his mask and kissed Mayu. From there, he held her close the whole night.


	14. I'll Protect You With My Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. What a drag.

**Shikamaru: **That's my line.

**A.N.: **I did some drawings of Kakashi and Mayu. I f you want to see them, just go to my profile and click on homepage.

**Chapter 14**

**I'll Protect You With My Life**

The next day Kakashi and Yamato went to forest area to train Naruto. Yamato was needed to keep Naruto from going into Nine-Tailed Fox mode. Mayu stayed at the apartment until she completely recovered from her wound. Kakashi told Naruto the best way to make the training go faster was to make shadow clones and have himself and clones do the same thing al at once. First he taught Naruto about the elements: Wind, Water, Fire, Earth, and Lighting. He explained that everyone is compatible with normally one or two elements, for example Sasuke elements are Fire and Lighting, and Haku was able to create his ice mirrors by combining the Wind and Water elements. Then he gave Naruto a special card to help him figure out his element. Naruto concentrated chakra into the card and it spilt into pieces meaning his element is Wind. So from there Kakashi asked Naruto to produce some shadow clones and they all work on trying to spilt a leaf in two by concentrating chakra into it. By the end of the day only one of the clones had a managed to make a little spilt in the leaf, which frustrated Naruto. But Kakashi told him he was making good progress.

A week later Mayu had recovered from her wound, and went to see how Naruto was doing in his training. Naruto was still working on spitting the leaf. "Hey how's it going?" Mayu asked Kakashi.

"Naruto making good progress" said Kakashi.

"How ya holding up, Yamato?" Mayu asked the ANBU who was busy trying to keep the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Great, just great" said Yamato. But Mayu could tell that he didn't mean it.

"Oh, Kakashi I have something for you" she said as she pulled a pair of fingerless gloves of her pocket and handed them to Kakashi. The gloves looked a lot similar to gloves he already wears, but the metal part had the same symbol that's on Mayu's sword.

'What's the symbol for?" Kakashi asked.

"It means that a little bit of my celestial powers are infused with a little bit of my celestial powers" answered Mayu.

"When did you learn how to do that?" asked Kakashi.

"What did you think I did while you were busy on all those mission, played Solitaire? Anyway just put them on" said Mayu.

Kakashi removed the gloves he was wearing and put on the ones Mayu gave him.

"As long as you wear those gloves, you'll be protected from demonic and celestial chakra. Also you can create a barrier to protect your self and other from any attack an enemy uses. But remember that barrier can only be used twice a day, so use it wisely."

"Why would I need protection from celestial chakra?" asked Kakashi. "You're the only one I know who has that type of chakra."

"Well, I still don't fully understand every element of my powers" said Mayu. "It's just so you won't get hurt if my powers go…awry."

But Kakashi could sense there was something Mayu wasn't telling him. _'When will she learn that I always find out what she's hiding eventually?'_ though Kakashi.

"Yes! I did it!" Naruto shouted excitedly. Naruto and each clone were finally successfully in splitting each of their leafs in two.

Next Naruto had to work on splitting a nearby waterfall into two different waterfalls. After a few days and incident of him transforming, he finally spilt the water fall into two different ones.

So the next step was to add the Wind element to Rasengan. But it wasn't going to be easy, because that was something not even the Fourth Hokage was able to do so.

About a few days later, Naruto had one clone help him created a Rasengan while another clone added the Wind element.

"I guess that not surprising from the Hidden Leaf Village's number 1 ninja" said Kakashi. "You know, I think I'm starting to like you now."

Naruto and booth of his clones got wide eyed, and the jutsu they were working on blew up in their faces. Naruto fell on his back and the clones disappeared.

"Don't say weird stuff like that!" shouted Naruto. "I almost had the jutsu and your creepy ass threw me off!"

"Uhh…I didn't mean it like that…I'm trying to s-" Kakashi began to say but interrupted him with, "Back off!"

Then Mayu came running up to where there were, and they could tell something was wrong.

"Mayu, what's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not sure if you'll believer this, but I heard something happened to Asuma" said Mayu. So then they all head towards the hospital.

When they arrived they found Kurenai, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru in the waiting room, looking worried because Asuma, who was in intensive care. When they were asked about what happened, Shikamaru explained that his team was on a mission after these two Akastuki members call Hidan and Kakuzu, because they had managed to kill a high-ranking official at the Temple of Fire. As far as they knew, the one called Hidan is immortal. He was stabbed in vital points and still didn't die. After that he had cut Asuma with that 3-bladed scythe, he made a circle on the ground, stepped into the circle and licked the blood off the blade. Asuma tried to use a fire jutsu on Hidan, but it didn't affect Hidan, instead it backfired on Asuma, giving him second degree burns. Hidan stabbed himself in the leg and a few other places, but Asuma suffered the effect. Shikamaru had managed to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu to force Hidan off the circle. Then he had Izumo and Kotetsu quickly erase the circle off the ground. While Asuma decapitated Hidan. It seemed like they had him, but Hidan's head still spoke. Right then Shikamaru couldn't hold him any longer. Then Kakuzu sewed Hidan's head back. Fortunately reinforcements arrived then, so Hidan and Kakuzu took off and Asuma collapsed from his injuries.

So far they still didn't know for sure if Asuma was going to be okay. So they all waited in the waiting room together for word on how Asuma was doing. Everyone was silence, while Mayu went into comforting friend mode for Kurenai, because she knew how she felt. After what felt like forever, a doctor finally announced that Asuma was going to be fine. Since it was getting late by then, Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto decided to pick up where they left off in training tomorrow.

A couples days later, there was word that Hidan and Kakuzu were in the area. Team 10 wanted to take the mission because from the last encounter, Shikamaru had come up with a plan to defeat them. But since Asuma was still recovering in the hospital, the didn't have a team captain, and Tsunade refused to let them go without one. Kakashi heard about Team 10 needing a substitute captain, so he left finishing Naruto's training to Yamato and volunteered for the job. He didn't want Mayu to know what he was doing. He knew that elders and Tsunade had agreed that Mayu shouldn't accompany him on any more missions, which he agreed with because he didn't want her to die. Even though he knew that Shikamaru was resourceful, he didn't really know if he was even going to make it back alive. So he decided to see her one more time before leaving. He went back to the apartment they shared and he found Mayu singing and dancing to song that playing on the radio and using her brush as a microphone.

_**You walk in and my strength walks out the door**_

_**Say my name and I can't fight it anymore**_

_**Oh, I know I should go**_

_**But I need your touch just too damn much**_

_**Loving you**_

_**Isn't really something I should do**_

_**Should I wanna spend my time with you**_

_**I should try to be strong**_

**_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_**

_**Baby, you're the right kind of wrong**_

Then Mayu noticed that Kakashi was standing there with his curled up in way meaning that he had an amused smile behind his mask. "How much of that did you see?" Mayu asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I just got here a minute ago" Kakashi still smiling.

"You better not tell anyone" said Mayu.

"I swear on my sensei's grave" said Kakashi.

"Good, you wouldn't want to anyone to find out about what kind of underwear you wear, now would you?" said Mayu mischievously.

Kakashi lowered his mask and kissed Mayu on the lips. "I love you" he said after he pulled away. Mayu was surprised. She didn't expect that.

"Are you alright Kakashi?" asked Mayu.

"I'm fine" said Kakashi. "Well, I'll see ya later." Then he put his mask back on and turned around to head out the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Mayu.

Kakashi sighed. He should have known she'd ask that. "I have to go on a mission" was all he said.

"Does it have to do with the Akastuki? If so, I'll come too" said Mayu.

"No" said Kakashi. "Stay here."

"Why?" asked Mayu.

"I don't want anything to happen to you" Kakashi said.

"I'm not exactly defenseless, you know and I'm aware those Akastuki guys are no joke" said Mayu.

"I once promised to protect you with my life and I intend to keep that promise" said Kakashi.

"You know I'd give my life for you too and no matter what you say, you can't stop me from helping to stop the Akastuki!"

Then Kakashi wrapped his arms around Mayu and said, "I guess you're right, it's not easy to change your mind. I think that's something I love about you."

Then he applied his fingers to a pressure point, rendering her unconscious He laid her on the bed, kissed her and then left to meet up with Team 10.

_'I'm sorry I had to do that' _he thought. _'But I want you to live on, even if it's with out me.'_

As soon as he arrived at the village gates, he and Team 10 took off after Hidan and Kakuzu. When they were some distance away from the village, Shikamaru handed a little vial to Kakashi and told everyone the plan. Ino then transferred her mind and into a hawk and soared around the forest until she found Hidan and Kakuzu. After she discovered their location, her mind returned to her body.

As soon as the Team found Hidan and Kakuzu, they threw some exploding tags from a hidden spot. The 2 Akastuki remembers dodged the all explosions. Then Shikamaru threw a fake one to throw them off. As soon as they realized the last one was a fake, Shikamaru had gotten both Hidan and Kakuzu with the Shadow Possession Jutsu. The Choji used his Spiked Meat Tank technique. Kakuzu managed to get free from Shikamaru's Shadow Procession and used an Earth style jutsu to block Choji's attack. Then when Kakuzu wasn't expecting it, Kakashi's Chidori went right through his heart. "It's the end of the line for you" Kakashi said to Kakuzu. Kakashi then put a little of Kakuzu's blood in the vial. Then he headed towards Hidan with another Chidori. But Kakuzu suddenly got in front of Kakashi and kicked him into a tree. It turns out that Kakuzu doesn't die so easily because he has more than one heart, and Kakashi had only managed to destroy one, meaning the only way to kill Kakuzu was to destroy all of his hearts, which had each emerged from his body. Then on of the hearts used a Wind Jutsu, which caused a huge explosion where Kakashi, Hidan and Kakuzu were. Once the dust cleared they couldn't see Kakashi anywhere.

**A.N.: **The song Mayu was signing was _The Right Kind of Wrong _by Leanne Rythmes. Please R&R ppl!


	15. My Turn to Protect You

Disclaimer: Oh why oh why don't I own Naruto?!

**A.N.: **I added more pics to my homepage, and I set up so anyone can comment on them if they like.

**Chapter 15**

**My Turn to Protect You**

After the dust the explosion cleared, another one of Kakuzu's hearts prepared a lighting based attack. Ino shouted for Choji and Shikamaru to run. But the attack was coming at them to fast for them to get out the way in time. Fortunately Kakashi appeared in front of them using Chidori in both hands to neutralize the attack. They were relieved to see Kakashi was alright and noticed that his headband and vest were missing and there was a small rip on the left side of his mask. Kakashi knew he was going to have to be really careful now, because he had used up his Chidori limit for the day.

"You're the first on to survive that attack, Kakashi Hatake" said Kakuzu. "You saw it with your Sharingan, didn't you?"

Another heart sent an attack combing the Fire, Lighting, and Earth elements. Kakashi knew a justu of either one of the 3 types wouldn't be enough to stop it. Then he remember the gloves Mayu gave him and used the barrier to protect himself, along with Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru from the attack by using the celestial power in the gloves to create a barrier. He then remembered that there was only enough power to put up a barrier twice a day, so he knew he would have to save the last barrier for when they really needed it.

When Mayu woke up and remembered what happened she left pissed and annoyed. _'I never should have taught him that' _she thought. Then she sensed some use of celestial power. She figured Kakashi must have used a barrier. She knew she could find where he was, so she grabbed her sword and rushed to his location. _'You better not die Kakashi or I'll kill you!' _shethought.

"How did you that?" Shikamaru asked Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at the symbols on the gloves Mayu gave him. "Let's just say I got an angel looking out for me" said Kakashi.

Considering Hidan being immortal and Kakuzu having four extra hearts, Kakashi asked Shikamaru how they should go about fighting them. Shikamaru suggested that their best chance would be to separate Hidan and Kakuzu. They would need someone to keep Hidan busy while the rest took care of Kakuzu and his hearts. So then the team disgusted their game plan. After a few minutes Hidan and Kakuzu were getting impatient. "What are you talking about over there? Let's get this on already!" Hidan called out to Team 10. Kakashi then handed the small vial of blood to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru chased Hidan around with Shadow Possession Justu while the other took on Kakuzu. As much as Hidan tried to dodge the justu, Shikamaru threw a kunai to extend the shadow and catch Hidan. So then Shikamaru starting running a distance away, taking Hidan with him.

"You guys are making a big mistake, having him take on Hidan alone" said Kakuzu. "Any way let's we left off. You know your head band reminds me of the first opponent I ever fought, the First Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leafs."

This fact shocked Kakashi and Team 10. "You're really immortal…" said Kakashi.

"No one's immortal" said Kakuzu. "I just found that taking the hearts of strong shinobi extends my life. Now I'm going to take your heart to replace the one you destroyed."

Meanwhile Shikamaru didn't seem to be faring well with Hidan. Once Shikamaru lost control of his Shadow Possession Justu, Hidan swinged his scythe at Shikamaru. Blood splattered. Hidan drew circle on the ground and licked the blood off the scythe. "Now time for you to die" said Hidan as he stabbed himself in the heart. Then Shikamaru clutched the area his heart and fell face down on the ground. As Hidan around turned and began to walk away, he didn't see Shikamaru look up and smirk.

Kakuzu grabbed Kakashi and pinned him to the ground. "Now I'm going to rip your heart out" Kakuzu said to Kakashi, just as he was about to remove Kakashi's heart he began to clutch the area of his own heart.

"What?! How?!" he exclaimed.

"Shikamaru knew about Hidan's technique, so we used your blood" said Kakashi.

"But, how? When did…" Kakuzu began to say.

"I took a little sample of your blood when I popped a hole in ya with my Chidori" explained Kakashi. When it seemed like Kakuzu had dropped dead, Kakashi got back up, but then Kakuzu stood up. "It has been a long time since I went through 2 hearts in battle" he said as these veins cam out his body and grabbed hold of Kakashi, Ino, and Choji. Just then Mayu at the scene and was arrived hidden in the trees. She had taken on her celestial form on the way there. "Now…die" said Kakuzu as two more hearts popped out of him to aim an attack at the trio, who knew they couldn't escape what was to come.

Mayu decided that now was the best time to destroy Kakuzu; she also noticed the ugly masked creatures that were Kakuzu's extra hearts. She didn't know what they were, but she had a feeling they weren't friendly. So she concentrated her powers on Kakuzu and his hearts. _'My turn to protect you, Kakashi' _she thought as the hearts were annihilated one by one and Kakuzu screamed as he was ripped into shreds and those shreds into shreds until there was nothing left of him. With Kakuzu's death, Kakashi, Choji, and Ino were now free.

"Whoa! What just happened?" asked Choji. _'That was close, I thought we were dead' _he thought.

Kakashi knew right away that Mayu must be hiding somewhere nearby. Then Mayu came out of her hiding place.

"Who's that?" Choji asked.

"Call me crazy, but she kind of looks like Mayu" said Ino.

"I am Mayu" said the ten'nyo.

Shikamaru lunged at Hidan from behind and slit Hidan's throat, but was unable to completely cut off his head, but able to hold with the Shadow Possession Jutsu again. "What the hell!" exclaimed Hidan. "You should be dead."

"That wasn't my blood, that was Kakuzu's blood" said Shikamaru. Just then the other arrived to see how Shikamaru was faring. But because of the chakra he had used up

already, his shadow jutsu was weakening. Hidan came at Shikamaru with his scythe, but before anyone could make a move….

"Water Element: Rapid Crasher! Wind Element: Rasengan! Drowning Maelstrom!"

The attack hit Hidan and sent him flying. Then everyone saw that Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato came to help, and it looked like that Naruto had completed his training. Seeing that Kakashi, Ino, and Choji were still alive, he could tell that Kakuzu had failed and presumed to be dead. When he saw Mayu, he realized that she was the one the leader had warned them about. Also seeing that he was now out numbered he decided to take off. The now even larger group tried to pursue him, but at one point they lost track of him. Then Kakashi collapsed. Mayu knelt by Kakashi and lifted his head off the ground some. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

"My Sharingan been exposed for too long and I used Chidori 4 times today" said Kakashi.

"Don't scare me like that!" exclaimed Mayu. As she held Kakashi head close to her bosom and leaned her head onto his.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"That better be for knocking me out, making me worry about you, and having to rush to save you" said Mayu.

"Yeah, that to…" said Kakashi as he shut his eyes.

"I'm just glad you're okay" Mayu said as she held him close. Then Mayu heard a voice in her head say, **_"Good, I was afraid it would be like last time." _**Mayu began to wonder if she was going crazy. Kakashi was still somewhat conscious, so he decided to use that strength not to smile, for he didn't want to show that he kind enjoying has his head against Mayu's bosom. But then Naruto's mouth ended their moment.

"Wow Kakashi-sensei, Mayu doesn't mind seem to mind that your head is on her boobs."

Mayu then gave Naruto a death glare. Kakashi opened his eyes and did the same, while his inner self was saying, **_"Don't ruin it for me you little punk-ass Jinchuuriki!"_** Mayu then dropped Kakashi. "Ow…" he said in a monotone. Then Mayu smacked Naruto upside the head.

"Naruto, you need to learn to watch what you say" said Sakura.

"Yeah, you're such a perv" said Ino, while Sai smiled and everyone else sweat dropped.

"Well, since we lost track of Hidan and some of us are in bad shape, so we should head back to the village and report to the Hokage" said Shikamaru. So then Mayu helped Kakashi up and the group made their way back towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

"With my training complete, I can continue looking for Sasuke" said Naruto.

**A.N.: **Please ppl, for the love of god I need reviews! Please tell me how I'm doing. I ware they will be no more manga spoilers for the rest of the story. Please review. Don't make me get on my knees and beg!


	16. Plans and Dreams

**Aeris Leonheart: **Hey Kakashi, will you say the disclaimer for me again?

**Kakashi: **(Looks up from book) Do I have too?

**Guy: **I'll do it if he won't. Unlike my eternal rival I have a sense of chivalry. It is a horrible and absolutely terrible tragedy that Aeris Leonheart does not own Naruto, the greatest anime and manga ever, staring me Might Guy. Oh the humanity! Oh the-

**Aeris: **Okay Guy, I think they get it. Also you're not the star of Naruto. Hell, you're not even the main character of this fanfic.

**Guy: **Why do all the girls prefer Kakashi?!

**Aeris: **For obvious reasons. Now on with the chapter. Hey! Where did Kakashi go? Note to self: Have Shikamaru use the Shadow Possession Jutsu on him.

**Shikamaru: **(Just walks in) Great, Guy and the fangirl. What a drag.

**Chapter 16**

**Plans and Dreams**

Ever since the death of Kakuzu, the Akastuki had been lying low. Which was alright with Naruto, because it meant he could concentrate more on looking for Sasuke. But the Light, Sand, and Leaf Villages stayed on high alert for when the Akastuki becomes active again. A few months had passed and so far they hadn't been able to fine a trace of Orochimaru or Sasuke. Naruto tired not to get discouraged, but it was hard not to because he knew that time was running out.

**_A young demon slayer stopped to take a rest by a spring on his way home from a mission. As soon as he sat down, he saw a woman with dark hair bathing in the spring. 'Maybe I should rest else where' he thought, because he knew it wasn't proper to look above a woman while she was bathing, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Then from the corner of his eye, he spotted a water demon and just as the maiden noticed the demon, the slayer had stabbed it in the heart, killing it._**

_**"Are you alright?" he asked the woman who he them noticed had gold colored eyes, which he knew was a strange eye color. But he could feel himself blushing as he looked at the woman. He had to admit that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.**_

_**"I'm fine" said the woman who looked a little shy when she noticed that he was staring.**_

_**"Sorry", he apologized as he removed the top of his kimono and hand it to her to put on. **_

_**"Thank you" she said as she put the kimono top on. "What's your name?"**_

_**"Toya"**_

_**"My name is Venus" said the maiden.**_

Kakashi woke up looked at his clock and noticed that it was a little bit past 3 a.m. He wondered why he was having these dreams lately and Mayu had been having similar dreams too. They normally told each other about the dream to try to find some clues to what they could mean. But he decided to keep his recent dream to himself. He imaged Mayu wouldn't be happy to know that he dreamed about her ancestor nekkid. Especially since he felt a little trickle of blood coming from his nose. He looked over at Mayu who was sleeping beside him with her head on his shoulder mumbling in her sleep. Kakashi wondered if she was also having one of those dreams. But then he was able to hear the next thing she said in her sleep, "Sea monkey's got my money." (A little _Finding Nemo _humor. Sorry, I couldn't resist.)

_'Okay…' _he thought. It was pretty obvious that she wasn't having one of those dreams tonight, and frankly he really didn't want to know what she was dreaming about. Now he was more concerned about getting up without waking Mayu to treat his nosebleed. He moved away from her slowly and gently, hoping not to wake her up. As soon as he stood up and saw she was still asleep, he thought _'So far, so good.'_ Just as he took a step to heads towards the bathroom, one of the floor boards creaked. _'Dammit!' _he thought. Mayu opened her eyes and saw Kakashi standing. Lucky for him, she could only see his back. "What's wrong Kakashi?" she asked in a sleepy tone.

"Just going to the bathroom" said Kakashi

"Okay" said Mayu as she yawned and went back to sleep. Kakashi sighed with relief as made his way towards the bathroom. Kakashi was in the bathroom for no more than 5 minutes treating his nosebleed, when Mayu knocked on the door. "Kakashi, are you done in there? I really need in there now!"

"Is it an emergency?" asked Kakashi who now had toilet paper up his nose.

"Yes!" Mayu shouted. "Oh, I'm gonna be sick" she moaned. Kakashi then opened the door for her. Mayu ran for the toilet and Kakashi held her hair back for her as she puked.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked her as soon as she finished.

"I think I'm okay now" she said as she wiped her mouth. Then she looked up at him and asked, "Why do have toilet paper up your nose?"

Sasuke returned to his room after another day of training. As he lay down to sleep for a little bit, then he heard the scream of another hapless victim that began a guinea pig for Orochimaru and Kabuto's experiments. Hearing them always reminded him how disturbed he was the one time he walked in on one of those. Over the years he thought that he had gotten used to hearing those screams. But now he found that they were bothering him again. Come to think of it, he had been feeling a little different ever since he saw his old team again. He thought that he was able to kill them, and then maybe it would have meant that he finally cut his bonds with them. Of course he had only agreed to let them live because of the logic that could take care of the Akastuki, and whatever hurts the Akastuki hurts Itachi. At least that's what he kept telling himself. He remembered that Orochimaru gave him quite a talking to for stabbing Mayu. He didn't really know if she was still alive. They didn't really stick around long enough to find out. It was then that he discovered that Orochimaru knew about Mayu's celestial ancestry. Orochimaru had ranted something about the ten'nyo being a possible key to destroying the Akastuki and that it would mean major trouble for Sasuke if she died.

Also Sasuke had noticed that the blood stains on his sword from that day never came out. He didn't know if it was Mayu's blood, Yamato's blood, or a mix of both. Whenever he looked at it, the talk Kakashi and Mayu had with him about revenge echoed in his mind. Especially when he said to Kakashi, "How would you feel if I killed someone important to you!?" Then Kakashi told Sasuke everyone he's ever cared about have been killed. He told Sasuke that he knew what loss was like, but despite they were find more people to care about. Back then Sasuke could tell that Mayu made Kakashi the happiest he had ever been in his life. He knew that Kakashi would be devastated if something happened to Mayu. _'But why should I care?' _thought Sasuke. He had cut off the relationship he had with old team in order to become strong enough to kill Itachi.

He tried to fall asleep but couldn't. He knew that one month Orochimaru would be able to perform the Jutsu to transfer bodies. He noticed as that time approached, he was becoming uncertain if wanted to go through with it. _'No'_ he thought. _'I can't back down. It's the only way to kill Itachi. Or is it?' _ After thinking about it some more Sasuke realized that he didn't really want Orochimaru to take his body. He then remembered that he also wanted to restore his clan. He knew he wouldn't be able to do that if Orochimaru took his body. Besides, even though he had become stronger under Orochimaru, he had grown to hate him. He couldn't help but shudder as he remembered the disgusting things Orochimaru would do to him when they weren't training. Sasuke then decided that he had enough. He decided to escape and kill Itachi on his own.

Later that night when Orochimaru and Kabuto were asleep, he decided to use that as his opportunity to escape. Just as it seemed like he was finally home free, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see who it was and looked to see that it was Kabuto.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kabuto asked him. But Sasuke didn't answer, in the blink of an eye he pulled out his sword and stabbed Kabuto. After that he ran like the wind as Kabuto treated his wound. _'Lord Orochimaru, isn't going to like this' _thought Kabuto.

At the Akastuki Lair, the remaining remembers gathered for an important meeting. "After a few months of research, I found a way to use the powers of the tailed-demons we collected so far to our advantage" said the leader. "Hidan, I have a mission for you."

"Yes" said Hidan.

"Since you are immortal, I'm intrusting this task too you" said the leader as he held up what looked like two bracelets. "With these you can protect yourself from the Ten'nyo's power. Also here's an extra pair, for if you can get close enough, you can put these on her to suppress her powers, and then bring her here so we can learn more about her powers. Try to avoid killing her if possible. Also you are allowed to kill anyone who stands in your way."

"It would be my pleasure" said Hidan.

"Also, a spy I scent out has discovered that Sasuke Uchiha has escaped from Orochimaru. Which team will volunteer to hunt him down and kill him? We don't the Sharingan in Orochimaru's hands" said the leader.

"I'll do it, but alone" said Itachi.

"Are you sure?" asked Kisame.

"I'm sure" said Itachi.

"I understand" said the leader. "Once the Ten'nyo has been taken care of, we will resume the search for the rest of the tailed-demons." Then the meeting disbanded.

'_This time I will finish it, foolish little brother' _thought Itachi.


	17. Sasuke's Revenge

**Aeris Leonheart: **Oh Kakashi!

**Kakashi: ** What do you want now?

**Aeris: **If you say the disclaimer, I'll give you this. (Holds up a certain orange book.)

**Kakashi: **Where did you get that?

**Aeris: **I have my ways. Now just say the disclaimer and you can have it. (Waves book in Kakashi's face.)

**Kakashi: **(Eyes- I mean eye on book.) Aeris Leonheart does not own Naruto.

**Aeris: **(Gives Kakashi book) Here you go.

**Kakashi: **(Starts to walk away but can't move.) What the-?

**Aeris: **Thanks Shika.

**Shikamaru: ** Yeah, yeah, just take his mask off already.

**Aeris: **(Removes Kakashi's mask and gets hearts in eyes) Wow! You're hotter than Johnny Dep! (Grabs digital camera and takes a few pictures.) Oh and one more thing. (glomps Kakashi) Okay you can let go now Shika.

**Shikamaru: **(Releases Shadow Possession Jutsu) Can I go home now?

**Aeris: **Yes you may. Oh and this is a chapter mainly about Sasuke. So for any of my readers who are Sasuke haters, please bear with me.

**Kakashi: **Letting me go now was a mistake. Now will you give me that camera.

**Aeris: **Hell no! (Runs away)

**Kakashi: **I must stop before she can post that on the internet. (Goes after Aeris.)

**Chapter 17**

**Sasuke's Revenge**

Sasuke had been in hiding for a few days. Constantly traveling, never staying in one place for too long, for he didn't want Orochimaru or anyone from the Leaf Village to find him until he had killed Itachi. But he wondered where he would find Itachi. All Sasuke knew was for his revenge to success he would have to fight Itachi one-one-one. He hoped when he ran into Itachi, he wouldn't have that blue shark-like guy with him. He had once heard that some Akastuki members don't use their real bodies to fight. Which made Sasuke wonder if he fought Itachi, would it be the real one? But all he knew now was that he couldn't be found no matter what.

Late one night, he stopped to take a quick rest in thick forest. He figures it would a good place to rest where no one would see him. He honestly had no idea where he was going. He was just basically traveling on instinct. As he stopped to rest, he had to admit the forest he was in seemed familiar to him somehow. For some reason it made him think of the day he fought Naruto and had used the power of the cursed seal that Orochimaru gave him. Sasuke decided he would use the curse seal only if it was necessary. As he sat under a tree, he dozed off.

He dreamed that with his sword he had killed Naruto and Sakura. As their lifeless bodies lay on the ground, Itachi appeared before him. Itachi smiled and said, "You just like me you know."

"No I'm not!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yes you are" said Itachi. "Like me, you killed the ones who cared about you and betrayed your village."

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted and charged at Itachi with his sword. He stabbed Itachi in the heart, but he didn't die.

"You are still weak" said Itachi as pulled Sasuke's sword out of his body then stabbed Sasuke with it.

Sasuke awoke with a start from his dream in a cold sweat. He began to wonder if this was bad idea. Was he strong enough to face Itachi yet? He then got up decided just to keep moving. As he got up he heard a familiar voice say, "Long time no see Sasuke." Sasuke turned around to see Itachi. He knew now was time to get revenge or die trying. He drew his sword and said to Itachi, "Here to finish what we started?"

"This is going to end here and now foolish little brother" said Itachi.

"I'm not as foolish as I once was" said Sasuke.

"And joining Orochimaru wasn't foolish?" asked Itachi.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted at him. Then he came at Itachi faster than Itachi expected. Itachi barely had enough time to use a substitution jutsu. Then Itachi appeared behind Sasuke. But Sasuke quickly dug his sword into Itachi's side. He turned out to be a shadow clone because it transformed into dozens of crows. In the confusion, he looked right at Itachi's eyes. _'Shit!' _thought Sasuke and he quickly shut his eyes and ran in the blink of an eye he ran on instinct to avoid Itachi's Mangekyo Shanringan. He wasn't going to fall for that again. Itachi tried to fry Sasuke with The Great Fireball Jutsu. But fried a log in Sasuke's place. Sasuke appeared behind Itachi tried to stab him with his sword. Itachi held up a kunai to block the attack but since Sasuke could infuse Chidori into his sword it cut through Itachi's kunai and he stabbed Itachi in the shoulder. But once again it was just a Shadow Clone. Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the nape of neck and threw him against a tree.

"You gotten good Sasuke, but not good enough" said Itachi. Then Sasuke's curse seal began to spread. _'What is this?' _thought Itachi. Sasuke used that super speed of his to close to Itachi in the blink of an eye, grabbed his arm and bend it in the right to break it. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Itachi screamed.

"How do you like that?" asked Sasuke. Itachi noticed that Sasuke now had murderous intent in his eyes. Itachi figured that this sudden bust of strength must come from the seal. With one good arm, Itachi freed himself from Sasuke's grip. When he got a distance away from Sasuke. He examined his arm and found it found that the bone had been snapped in 2. _'You have gotten stronger Sasuke' _thought Itachi. _'Perhaps it was a mistake to face you in my real body.'_

The Sasuke charged at Itachi with Chidori. Itachi barely managed to dodge it. But right after he dodged the Chidori. Sasuke was suddenly in front of him with another Chidori and he rammed it though Itachi's chest. Itachi began to cough up blood. But still Itachi smiled. "You have gotten strong Sasuke" he said. "You've become like me."

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted and tossed Itachi's dying body against a tree.

"You know its true" said Itachi, right before he coughed up some more blood. "Didn't we both betray our village and those who cared about us for our own gain."

Sasuke curse seal subsided and he just looked at Itachi not knowing what to say. But he noticed something different about Itachi's eyes. They weren't eyes of Itachi, the killer of the Uchiha clan and member of Akastuki, but the brother he knew when he was little. "Sasuke…you want to know why I killed every clan member expect for you."

"Why?" asked Sasuke who was actually holding back the urge to cry.

"Because…" Itachi began then he coughed up more blood then shut his eyes. Itachi Uchiha was dead. Sasuke's stared at Itachi for a few minutes and didn't see him transform into another person. He couldn't believe that he had finally killed Itachi.

Then he realized what Itachi said was right. Sasuke realized that he was no better than Itachi. He betrayed his village for the sake of revenge, he tried to kill his best friend, and he might have killed Mayu, who took over role of big sister in their little team/family, the lover of his sensei, who was the one who taught him Chidori, which he had used to kill Itachi. Sasuke began to wonder what he was going to do next. After what he did would the village even take him back? Where was he to go now? Then the last Uchiha did something he hadn't done in a long time. He cried.

**A.N.: **Please don't kill me Itachi fangirls, unless you want to know how the rest of this story goes. Oh, and if Kakashi ask, you haven't seen me. (Runs)


	18. Akastuki Encounter

**Aeris Leonheart: **Sadly Kakashi caught me and destroyed my digital camera before I could post picture of him. Oh well, at least I have the memory. Any way like always I don't own Naruto. (sigh)

**Chapter 18**

**Akastuki Encounter**

Mayu had been feeling sick for the pass few days. On the night when Kakashi claimed he had to treat a nosebleed because he had a dirty dream about her (cough Liar) was the first time she got sick. Her assumption was it was just something she ate. But she was puking everyday and started to get tired out easily. So Kakashi suggested that she should see a doctor or Tsunade about it. So one morning Mayu went to go see Tsunade.

"Hello Mayu" said Tsunade as Mayu walked in the Hokage's office.

"Hey" replied Mayu.

"What's wrong?" asked Tsunade noticing that Mayu's 'hey" didn't have the energy it usually did.

"I haven't been feeling well for a few days now" said Mayu.

"How so?" asked Tsunade.

"Well I've been vomiting everyday and sometimes I just feel nauseous. Not to mention I feel tired all the time."

"Do you have a fever?" asked Tsunade.

"No"

"When was the last time you had your period?"

"What does that have to do with it?" asked a slightly confused Mayu, who was also having a slight feeling of dread.

"Well, from what you told me it sounds like you might be pregnant" said Tsunade. "But we'll do a test just to be sure."

So Mayu took the pregnancy test and Tsunade told her they would have the results by tomorrow.

As Mayu walked along the streets of the Leaf Village, a millions thoughts were running through her mind. _'Am I really pregnant? If not, will I be relieved or disappointed? With what's going on this isn't a good time to be pregnant. But Kakashi and I have always been careful…sigh…and 97 seemed like good odds too. I guess this kind of thing normally happens when you're an active couple. How will Kakashi react if I am and if I'm not? Hell, how will he react at the prospect of me being pregnant? Well, I know him well enough to know that he won't freak out. Would he happy? Would he want to keep the baby? It's strange but a part of me hopes I am. I've never imaged myself as a mother, but I kind of want to be one. In yet I'm kind of scared. I wish Mom was here….'_

Mayu needed someone to talk to woman to woman about this before saying anything to Kakashi. She wanted to call Yui but was afraid that Kakashi might be back at the apartment and then she remembered that Yui has never been good at keeping secret and Mayu wanted to know for sure before saying anything to her family. So she decided to go look for Kurenai. Mayu knew she could trust her. So she headed for Kurenai and Asuma's apartment. She found Asuma and Shikamaru playing Shoji outside and of course Asuma was losing. While Shikamaru thinking about his next move, Asuma looked up and noticed Mayu. "Hey Mayu" he greeted her.

"Hey Asuma. Say, is Kurenai here?" Mayu asked.

"No, she and her team are on a mission" said Asuma. "Do want me take a message for her?"

"No never mind" said Mayu. "Oh by the way, she told me a few days ago that two are engaged now."

"That's right" said Asuma.

"Well, like I told Kurenai, Congrats, and I guess I'll see ya later" said Mayu then she took off.

"See ya Mayu" Asuma called to her.

"I win" said Shikamaru, causing Asuma to look back to the Shoji board. He groaned in defeat. "Best 3 out 5" he said.

Meanwhile an ANBU entered Tsunade's office with huge news. "Lady Hokage, the body of Itachi Uchiha was found in the forest near the Valley of the End. He's dead."

"Call Team Kakashi here" ordered Tsunade.

Later Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, and Sai assembled at the Hokage's office. Tsunade told them about the finding of Itachi's corpse, so the team figured it must involve Sasuke in some way. Remember what Sasuke had said Naruto feared that it was too late. But he knew if there was any chance to find Sasuke, now was good. So then Team Kakashi headed for the spot where Itachi's body was found.

Mayu was sitting on a stump at the training grounds where the bell test had occurred. Since she didn't have anyone to talk to, she decided that she needed some time alone, to clear her thought and figure out what she was going to tell Kakashi. Then she felt a presence behind her, she quickly turned stood up, and turned to face the aggressor with a kunai in hand. She found standing before her was Hidan of the Akastuki. Hidan smiled evilly at her.

"Could you come with me please?" asked Hidan.

"Sorry, but my parents taught me not to go places with strangers" she said as she threw the kunai at him, he didn't even dodge it. It hit him in the heart and he didn't die. He just stood there smiling. Mayu figured that he must be the Akastuki member who is immortal. Mayu jumped away from him and transformed into her celestial form. She knew she had to finish Hidan off quickly. She concentrated her powers in his direction, but it didn't work. Her powers had no effect on him. _'He can even stand up to my powers! This is bad' _she thought. So then she took off towards the forest and Hidan followed her. Mayu figured the best she could do was lead him away from the village until she can figure out a way to defeat him or least escape. But after 10 minutes she began to tire out. _'No I have to keep going_' she though but she wasn't sure she could hold out much longer. She then took to the tree branches and found a place to hide. "You can't hide forever you damnable Ten'nyo!" Hidan yelled. Mayu then summoned up regular size moth, and said to it "Semai, go warn the Leaf Village Shinobi that an Akastuki member is here, the immortal one and make sure you fly above the trees until you're out the forest."

"Alrightly then" said the moth as it flew off.

Mayu knew she had to get moving again before Hidan found her. Also she needed to figure out something, especially is she was pregnant, and she knew this was endangering the baby. As she continued on she tried to think of a strategy. Knowing about his abilities from Shikamaru she knew that keeping her distance was her best bet, and because of his immortality none of her jutsus would work on him. Mayu knew he her only hope is if back up came soon. At one point she got to tired to keep going. She just sat in a tree hoping she got far enough away form Hidan to at least get a little bit of a rest. She also tried to figure out why her powers didn't work on him. Then she heard him shout, "I take it you're nothing without your powers!" Mayu wanted to hit him big time for that. She only used her powers if necessary, even with learning more about her celestial powers, she still kept her ninja skills up to par. She knew she had to keep going but she couldn't get herself to move. Then she sensed an attack coming and quickly tried to get out of the way. Hidan had found her; he jumped up into the tree and sliced at her with his scythe. Mayu managed to move out of the way in time to avoid physical harm, but the attack had cut off part of her braid. What was left of the braid unraveled, making her hair shoulder length. Then Hidan pulled out these bracelets that looked similar to ones he was wearing, grabbed her wrist and tired to put one on her. But she managed to escape his grip and kept on running trying to call on any reserves strength she had, but she doubted she would be able to hold out much longer. She decided if worst came to worst then she would go down fighting, or at least take him with her. She thought of Kakashi, wishing she had just gone straight home told him about the possible baby. After a little while Mayu knew she couldn't run anymore and decided to face Hidan, even though she knew it wouldn't end well. She just wished she could have told Kakashi goodbye.

Meanwhile, Team Kakashi reached the sight where Itachi's body was found. Kakashi summoned Pukkun, and the little dog picked up Sasuke's scent. Just then Kakashi had a feeling that something was wrong. He hadn't seen Mayu since she went to go found what was making her sick. He couldn't sake this feeling that something was wrong. Pukkun sensed that something was troubling the Copy Ninja. "What's wrong asked Pukkun.

"You know those feelings Mayu get sometimes?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah" said Sakura.

"Well for some reason I seem to be having one" said Kakashi.

"Well, if something's brothering you, you should take care of it or you'll be distracted and we can't have that" said Yamato.

"Yeah, you go on Pukkun can handle the tracking" said Sakura.

"Damn straight" said Pukkun.

"Thanks" said Kakashi, and then he took off to find Mayu while the rest of team continued to look for Sasuke.

In the village, the first ninja Semai found were Shikamaru and Asuma still playing Shoji. Shikamaru was thinking about his next when the moth said, "Mayu's in trouble! That immortal guy from the Akastuki is here! Then moth went to go warn the Hokage.

"Let's get going" Asuma said to Shikamaru.

"Good thing I always have a plan" said Shikamaru.

Hidan sent Mayu flying against a tree, knocking her out. "Now you have no where to run" Hidan said.


	19. Surprises

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would probably be a shojo manga instead of shonen. (Sigh) I've been reading too much shojo manga.

**Chapter 19**

**Surprises**

As soon as Mayu hit the tree, she retuned to her normal form and muttered "Kakashi…" as she lost consciousness.

"Now you have no where to run" said Hidan. Then he pulled the bracelets and went to Mayu.

"You're lucky the leader wants you alive or I would have killed you, you abomination against Lord Jashin(1)" he said. He was about to put the bracelets on her when someone suddenly couldn't move and then his head cut was off.

"Aw f$#, not again!" Hidan shouted as his noticed that his body had been caught in the Shadow Possession Jutsu. Then he saw Asuma with his trench knifes in hand.

"Hey member me" Asuma said to Hidan.

"You motherf$#er" Hidan shouted at Asuma as Shikamaru released his jutsu.

"Well, payback's a bitch" said Asuma.

Just then Kakashi showed up and noticed Mayu lying on the ground.

_'Mayu!' _he thought.

"Late again Kakashi" said Asuma.

Kakashi gave Asuma an "I'm not in the mood" look as he went over to check on Mayu. He was relieved to find that she was still alive. Then he picked her up. "I'm going to take her to the hospital" Kakashi said to Asuma.

"And we'll take care of him" said Asuma pointing his thumb towards Hidan.

"I swear you will all face the wrath of Lord Jashin!" Hidan shouted.

"Shut up" Shikamaru said to the decapitated head. "Anyway we should bury the body and take the head in for interrogation."

"Good idea" said Asuma.

"F$#ers" Hidan muttered.

"Like I said before shut up" said Shikamaru.

At the hospital, Kakashi waited in the waiting room for Tsunade to let him know that Mayu was okay. So far he only knew that Hidan's head had been taken in for interrogation. Considering what Hidan is like, it seemed like Ibiki had a lot of work to do. After taking care of Hidan, Asuma and Shikamaru waited with Kakashi.

Then Tsunade came out and Kakashi stood up. "Well, you'll be glad to know that Mayu is going to be alright, and that luckily she didn't have a miscarriage."

"Miscarriage?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"Didn't she tell you?" asked Tsunade frowning.

"Tell me what?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, when she saw me earlier, she took a pregnancy test. But this happened before I could inform her of the results. From the test earlier and the test we did recently, it has just been confirmed that she is pregnant" said Tsunade.

Kakashi's eye widened.

"Are you okay?" asked Tsunade.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" said Kakashi with his eye beginning to twitch a little. "I just need to sit down" he said as he reached for a chair, but only to grab air, and from there the Copy Ninja fainted. But lucky for him, Asuma caught him before he hit the ground.

Tsunade had to admit that his reaction surprised her a little.

"Kakashi fainting, that's something I thought I'd never see" said Shikamaru.

"Me too" said Asuma. Then remember what Tsunade said about Mayu, he added, "Oh Kami, he's finally reproducing"

Meanwhile, ever since Sasuke killed Itachi, he had been wandering around aimlessly, not knowing what to do. He didn't think the village would take him back after what he did, and certainly didn't want to go crawling back to Orochimaru. He thought maybe he could try to find a non-shinobi village and start a new life there. But he knew that Orochimaru would not give up looking for him, and he knew staying in a non-shinobi village would just endanger the people there. Sasuke then pulled out his sword. He decided that he'd rather die than become a container for Orochimaru. _'Besides I gave up everything for revenge, I have nothing left to live for' _he thought as he prepared to stab himself.

Then he heard a familiar voice say, "Don't you that suicide is the coward's way out."

Sasuke lowered his weapon and saw Kabuto and Orochimaru step out of the shadows.

"Did you think we would let you go that easily?" asked Orochimaru. "Besides I thought you agreed to be my new container."

"I changed my mind" said Sasuke pointing his sword at Orochimaru.

"You dare point a weapon at me" Orochimaru said in an angry tone.

"Big mistake" said Kabuto.

Sasuke then decided if he was going to die, the last of the Uchihas should go down fighting.

* * *

(1)Jashin is the name of the evil god Hidan worships. 


	20. Return of the Uchiha

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

**A.N.: **If you're wondering about the chapter title, yes I like Lord of the Rings. Also I got snowed in today, so I decided to work on this chapter. Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!

**Chapter 20**

**Return of the Uchiha**

Sasuke and Orochimaru dueled with their swords. Sasuke was glad that he had developed enough speed to keep up with the sannin and dodge's Kabuto's attempts to grab him. "Be reasonable Sasuke, you don't want to have to force me to kill you now do?" asked Orochimaru.

"Ha, I know you won't kill me, because I know you need my body" said Sasuke. "Besides, I'd rather die and take you with me, you sick freak! Also I don't need you any more. I've already killed Itachi."

_'What!' _thought Orochimaru. He knew that Itachi was stronger than him. So he figured if the young Uchiha had killed Itachi, then that would mean that Sasuke had surpassed even him. But if Sasuke had gotten that strong then Orochimaru definitely wanted to transfer into his body. Orochimaru jumped away from Sasuke and said to Kabuto, "I have to transfer into his body now."

"You can't yet" said Kabuto. "You still have to wait a few more weeks."

"Dammit!" Orochimaru cursed.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, Sai, and Pakkun continued to track Sasuke.

"There are 2 others with Sasuke" Pakkun announced as they all ran. "I think he's fighting them."

The team then picked up the pace. They knew they had to get to Sasuke and fast. They followed Pakkun until they came upon Sasuke fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"We have to help him" said Naruto, but Yamato grabbed his shoulder.

"You know we can't just rush in there" said Yamato.

"I think I can save him with one my new techniques" said Naruto.

"Wait, Naruto. We need a good strategy first" said Sakura.

But of course Naruto didn't listen. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With that Naruto made 3 shadow clones. Then they helped him build up Rasengan and then added the wind element to it, making the shape of a large shuriken around the spiraling ball of chakra. Then Naruto and his clones ran out at Orochimaru. Kabuto seeing the attack coming threw a kunai at the Naruto with the large wind shuriken. That Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was just a shadow clone. Naruto made sure to be especially sneaky with this attack. Meanwhile the real Naruto got in close to Orochimaru while his shadow clones grabbed a hold him.

"Let go of me" Orochimaru ordered the clones.

"Naruto" Sasuke said in surprise.

"Eat this!" Naruto shouted as he nailed Orochimaru with his new technique. The attack horribly wounded the sannin. Kabuto rushed to treat Orochimaru's injuries.

"Oh no you don't" said Yamato. "Four Pillar Prison Jutsu!" Then Kabuto was trapped inside the wooden cage. Seeing that he was trapped that Orochimaru was in trouble, Kabuto thought, _'Maybe I should rethink my career choice.'_

As Orochimaru tried to stay up with his hand over his wound, that had large amounts of blood seeping out. "No…I can't die! I am immortal!"

"In your dreams and in our nightmare" said Sasuke as charged up Chidori and rammed into the area of Orochimaru's heart. The Orochimaru, the insane sannin hacked up some blood and laid lifeless on the ground. One of the Legendary Three was dead. Sasuke could that he and Naruto had defeated Orochimaru together. The Sakura ran over to them. "You guys did it!" she said in excitement.

Then Sasuke was getting ready to take off when Naruto asked, "Where do you think your going? We looked long and hard for you and we're not letting you go this time."

"How could you accept me back after what I done?" asked Sasuke.

"Because, I wanted to save you from making the biggest mistake of your life" said Naruto. "And don't you remember that I told you that's you're the closest I've had to a brother."

"Some brother I've been" said Sasuke. "I'm no better than Itachi."

"But you're not Itachi" said Naruto.

"In my time with Orochimaru, I became like Itachi" said Sasuke. "I became what I hated. The minute before Itachi died, he said I was just like him and he's right. I'm nothing but a traitor."

"And that betrayal hurt like hell" said Naruto. "But on that day when we last saw you, I knew that wasn't the real you talking."

Sasuke then remembered that day when he last saw them. "How's Mayu?" he asked.

"Oh she's fine" said Naruto. "At least I think she is…"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei took off earlier because he had a feeling something was wrong" answered Naruto.

"Do think something happened to Mayu?" asked Sakura.

"Pakkun, can you lead us to Kakashi-sensei and Mayu?" Naruto asked the pug.

"What kind of question is that? I'm a tracker, remember?" said an offended Pakkun.

"Anyway, we should go find them" said Naruto.

"But first, we gotta do something about-" as he looked over that wooden cage that he saw that Kabuto was gone. "Oh snap" said Yamato.

"Guess we should have kept a closer eye on him" said Sai.

"I wouldn't worry about I don't think he'll cause any trouble, with Orochimaru dead" said Sasuke. Then he tried to leave again. Naruto grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You're coming with us, like or not" said Naruto as he dragged Sasuke along. Sakura and Sai also grabbed hold of Sasuke to keep him from escaping. So the team then followed Pakkun, with Sasuke struggling to get out of their grip.

At the hospital Mayu woke up and looked around. She remembered that she was attacked by a member of the Akatsuki and that she was knocked out when she hit the tree. So she wondered how she ended up in the hospital. Then she saw Kakashi lying on the other bed in the room. She wondered what happened to him. He didn't look like he had any serious injuries. He looked like he was just sleeping. Then Tsunade came in to check on them and looked glad to see that Mayu was awake.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tsunade.

"I've been better" Mayu said as she rubbed her head. "Hey, what happened to Kakashi and how did I get here?"

"Well, Asuma and Shikamaru had arrived in time to save you. But Kakashi was the one who brought you in. Oh and member that pregnancy test you took earlier?"

"Yeah"

"Well, it was confirmed a little bit ago that you are pregnant. Anyway sometime after he brought you in, I told him you were gonna be fine, and that fortunately you didn't have a miscarriage. He didn't seem to know what I was talking about. So I guess you haven't said anything to him yet. So I had to tell him that's you're pregnant, and then he fainted" explained Tsunade.

"He fainted?!" said a wide-eyed Mayu.

"Yep" said Tsunade. "Well, I'll leave you 2 alone so you can talk about your plans when he wakes up." Then Tsunade left the room.

Mayu couldn't believe it. She found out she's pregnant, the Akatsuki came after her, and Kakashi fainted (and she missed it!) all in one day. She figured her powers must been why the Akatsuki came after her. She knew this was worth of all times to be pregnant. With the Akatsuki after her, not only was she in danger, but so was the baby. _'Oh Kami, I going to have Kakashi's baby!' _she thought. Mayu felt scared and excited at the same time. After think about her feelings on this, she knew for sure that she wanted to keep the baby. But wondered how Kakashi felt about it, and she didn't take him fainting as a good sign. Then she noticed his one eye opened, he sat up and looked over at her. He then remembered what Tsunade said. _'Oh Kami, she's pregnant with my baby!' _he thought.

"Hey" said Mayu. "Tsunade already informed me of your reaction."

Kakashi felt a little embarrassed. "So you really are-"

Mayu nodded. Kakashi put his hand to his forehead. This was still a lot for him to take in. He was going to be a father. He never saw himself as one and he never made plans to be one. He knew that he and Mayu had always been careful, but he guess they either got careless or maybe it was his fault for getting the cheap con-

"Earth to Kakashi" Mayu said as she waved her hand in front of his face, interrupting his thoughts. He then noticed she had came over sat down next to him on his bed.

"Sorry, this is just a shock to me" said Kakashi.

"Me too" said Mayu. "But part of me is a little surprised that this didn't happen sooner. Especially since it seem like you would always get the cheap kind of protection."

"Um…Maybe we should talk about what we're going to do" said Kakashi.

"Yeah, your right" said Mayu. "But you should know that I want to keep the baby."

"I think I agree with you" said Kakashi.

"You want to keep the baby?" asked Mayu.

"I don't want to get rid of it, but I'm just not sure that I'm cut to be a father."

Mayu laid her hand on his. "I know how you feel" she said. "It may not be such a bad thing. With this baby you'll have a family again."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Mayu and Mayu wrapped hers him and laid her head on his shoulder. "You want to start a family with me?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes" Mayu answered.

Then Kakashi began to dig through his pocket, as he said, "Mayu there's something I've want to-" But before he could finish what he was saying, Naruto came bursting in the room followed by Sakura, Yamato, Sai, and Pakkun. Kakashi and Mayu quickly pulled apart and Kakashi took his hand out of his pocket.

"Is everything okay?" Naruto asked.

"Everything's fine" said Mayu.

"Oh good" said Naruto. "Oh and guess who we bought back?" he asked as he looked behind him and noticed that they were missing a person. Then he went out into the hall and they heard him order someone "Get in here!" and then he back in dragging Sasuke along. This was the first time Kakashi saw Sasuke in almost 3 years. Sasuke turned his head away from Kakashi and Mayu as if he didn't want to face them.

"Welcome back Sasuke" Kakashi said. Sasuke then looked up at him and saw that was curled up in the way that indicates he's smiling. But Sasuke had a feeling that all wasn't forgiven quite yet. Kakashi definitely planned to give Sasuke a talking too later. Meanwhile Sasuke figured he was probably gonna get a talking too later.

"What he said" said Mayu.

"Um…Mayu's I'm sorry" said Sasuke.

"That's okay, that's water under the bridge now" said Mayu. Then she stood up, walked over to Sasuke, and then slapped him. "I feel better now. Welcome back Sasuke" said Mayu.

"I guess I deserved that" said Sasuke rubbing his cheek that now had a red handprint on it.

"You sure did" said Sakura. Naruto nodded in agreement. Kakashi was just wide-eyed.

"So what happened to you Mayu?" asked Naruto.

Mayu then explained that she got knocked out when she encountered an Akatsuki member, but she was okay now. Then she turned to Kakashi and asked, "Should we tell them?"

"Tell us what?" asked Naruto.

"Why not, they'll find out eventually" said Kakashi.

"What is it? What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I just found out that I'm pregnant" said Mayu.

Everyone got wide-eyed.


	21. Tell Him

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song.

Song: _Tell Him_ by Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand

**A.N.: **Sorry, there won't be any Kakashi/Mayu moments in this chapter. This chapter is going to focus on a couple other pairings. So enjoy!

**Chapter 21**

**Tell Him**

Ever since Sasuke returned to the village, he mainly stayed in the Uchiha manor. He was welcomed back to the village but of course for his betrayal he was put on probation and wasn't allowed to go on any missions during that time and he was bared form taking any Chunin exams that went on during his probation. He knew he deserved the slap he got from Mayu and talking too he got from Kakashi. He found that Kakshi was right. After killing Itachi he only felt empty inside. He could tell the others were beginning to forgive him. Now all that was left was that he needed to forgive himself.

_**I'm scared**_

_**So afraid to show I care**_

_**Will he think me weak**_

_**If I tremble when I speak**_

It been two days since Hinata and her team returned from their mission, and learned that Sasuke had returned. Hinata wanted to talk to Naruto and congratulate him for finally finding Sasuke. But she was afraid to. She really had wanted to tell him how she felt. Would he would he think she was still weak, if he saw her trembling in front of him.

_**Ooooh – what if**_

_**There's another one he's thinking of**_

_**Maybe he's in love**_

_**I'd feel like a fool**_

_**Life can be so cruel**_

_**I don't know what to do **_

As Hinata walked through the streets of the Leaf Village, she wondered if Naruto would even return her feelings. Because she had heard before that he likes Sakura and she feared that she would be rejected. Then her thoughts were interrupted when she ran into Sakura. "O-oh s-sorry Sakura" Hinata apologized.

"That's alright" said Sakura.

"Um…Sakura…c-can I ask y-you something?" Hinata asked nervously.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Is there anything going on between you and Naruto?"

Sakura laughed. "Me and Naruto? We're just friends."

"That's nice" said Hinata.

"Say Hinata, do like Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Hinata blushed and looked down at he ground.

"It's okay Hinata, I know how you feel" said Sakura.

_**I've been there**_

_**With my heart out in my hand**_

_**But what you must understand**_

_**You can't let the chance**_

_**To love him pass you by**_

Hinata then looked up at Sakura.

"I went through the same thing with Sasuke" said Sakura. "You should go tell him how you feel. Don't wait till a critical moment to tell him, like I did with Sasuke."

"D-Do you still love Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"I think I do" said Sakura. "But I don't think he feels the same. But I won't know till I try right?"

_**Should I**_

_**Tell him**_

_**Tell him that the sun and moon **_

_**Rise in his eyes**_

_**And whisper**_

_**Tender words so soft and sweet**_

_**Hold him close to feel his heart beat**_

_**Love will be the gift you give yourself**_

"And besides" added Sakura. "Naruto won't know how you feel you tell him or show him in some way."

"I don't know" said Hinata.

"Well, I'm going to see Sasuke" said Sakura. As she walked away and turned her head to Hinata and told her, "Oh and I think I spotted Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen." As soon as Sakura was out of sight, Hinata gathered up her courage and to Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto was of course there. When she arrived he was on his third bowl of ramen. Hinata nervously walked up to Naruto.

Meanwhile Sakura stood in front of the Uchiha manor. The place had kind of a haunting feel to it. Sakura gathered her courage and walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Who is it?" she heard Sasuke call out. "It's Sakura" she answered. Sasuke then opened the door for her and let her in.

_**Touch him with the gentleness you feel inside**_

_**Your love can't be denied**_

_**The truth will set you free**_

_**You'll have what's meant to be**_

_**All in time you see**_

****After Naruto finished his Ramen, he ordered another round. Then he noticed Hinata. "Oh hey Hinata" he greeted her.

"H-Hi Naruto" she greeted him nervously while blushing.

_'She's actually kind of cute when she's blushing'_ Naruto thought.

"Wanna join me for some ramen?" Naruto asked. "My treat." Then Naruto checked his frog change purse. _'Crap!' _he thought. _'I only have enough for the bowl I just ordered.'_

Hinata them had an idea. Ayame then brought Naruto his ramen. Then Naruto also had an idea. "Here Hinata, you can have this bowl" Naruto offered, while Hinata ordered ramen with everything on for Naruto. Then they looked at each other and laughed.

"What brings you here, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"I just came to see how you were doing" said Sakura.

"Same old, same old" said Sasuke.

"You know it's not healthy to keep yourself isolated like this" said Sakura.

"I'm not quite ready to face everyone yet" said Sasuke.

Sakura was silent at first. She could pretty much figure why he felt that way. After about a minute of silence, she said, "You know Sasuke; you could always to me, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, or Mayu if you need to."

"I know" said Sasuke. "I know you guys expect me back. I'm just not sure about everyone else."

_**I love him**_

_**Of that much I can be sure**_

_**I don't think I could endure **_

_**If I let him walk away**_

_**When I have so much to say**_

At Ichiraku Naruto and Hinata were sharing the ramen with everything on it, partly because unlike Naruto, Hinata didn't eat much. It kind of felt like they were on a date. After they finished their ramen, Hinata paid for it, despite Naruto's offers to. She could tell he was now flat broke.

"Well, I'll see ya later Hinata" said Naruto as got up to leave.

"W-W-Wait N-N-Naruto" Hinata shyly called to him. He then turned to face Hinata.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Um…Um…Well…"

Sakura embraced Sasuke. "No matter what they think I still care about you" she said.

"Sakura, what was it you told me on they day I left?" asked Sasuke.

"That I loved you" said Sakura.

"Do you still feel that way?" asked Sasuke.

_**I'll**_

_**Tell him**_

_**Tell him that the sun and moon**_

_**Rise in his eyes**_

_**Reach out to him**_

_**And whisper**_

_**Tender words so soft and sweet**_

_**Hold him close to feel his heart beat**_

_**Love will be the gift you give yourself**_

"I-I-I L-Love you, N-Nar-Naruto" Hinata finally said the words she been wanting to say for a long time. Then she blushed.

"Yes I still love you Sasuke" Sakura answered his question.

_**Love is the light that surely glows**_

_**In the hearts of those who know**_

_**It's a steady flame that grows**_

_**Feed the fire with all the passion you can show**_

_**Tonight love will resume its place**_

_**This memory time cannot erase**_

_**Blind faith will lead love where it has to go**_

Hinata braced herself for Naruto's reaction.

"I love you too Hinata"

She looked up at Naruto to see that he was blushing too.

Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him. Sakura looked at Sasuke in surprise wondering what he was going to do next.

_**Tell him**_

_**Tell him that the sun and moon**_

_**Rise in his eyes**_

_**Reach out to him**_

_**And whisper**_

_**Tender words so soft and sweet**_

_**Hold him close to feel his heart beat**_

_**Love will be the gift you give yourself**_

Naruto shyly rubbed the back of his head, while blushing. Hinata walked up to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto had an expression on his face like one of those cartoon characters that had been hit by Cupid's arrow. After he came out of his daze, he then kissed Hinata on the lips. Hinata was surprised at first, and then she returned the kiss.

Sakura could feel herself blush as she felt Sasuke's lips on hers. After he parted he said, "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Sakura.

"Giving me a reason to continue in life" said Sasuke.

Then he and Sakura kissed again.

_**Never let him go**_

A couple days later, Yamato and Sai were chatting on their way to meet with Tsunade.

"So you think with Sasuke back, they'll still need us?" asked Sai.

"Who's knows" said Yamato. "But it just me or did everyone on that team pair up with someone?" he then asked.

"You mean that Kakashi is with Mayu, Naruto and Hinata got together, and Sakura and Sasuke hooked up" said Sai.

"Feeling left out?" asked Yamato.

"No not at all" said Sai.

Then they passed by Ino. "Excuse me for a second" Sai said to Yamato. Then he followed after Ino. "Hey Miss Lovely, wanna be the model for my next painting?"

Yamato slapped his forehead. _'Sai, you need to learn better pick-up lines'_ he thought.

****


	22. Just Like the Old Days

**Sai: **Four-Eyes- (Gets smacked upside the head by Aeris Leonheart.) I mean Aeris Leonheart does not own Naruto.

**Aeris Leonheart: **Sai, if you want to live to see the end of the story, don't insult the author.

**Sai: **Dually noted Smart Girl.

**Aeris: **That's better.

**Chapter 22**

**Just Like the Old Days**

A couple days later Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Ino were all sitting together at Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto was glad that they could chill out for a while because the Akastuki were lying low again. Obviously to come up with a new plan to capture Mayu and Naruto, and the fact they've lost a few members. It was Sasuke's first time going out in public since he came back. Naruto was happy also happy that he finally had a girlfriend. He was glad that Sakura was happy and it looked like she was helping Sasuke's heart heal. He was also surprised that Sai got a girlfriend. It didn't even seem to bother Ino that he was reading a book on what makes women happy. Naruto figured he should be fine as long as the book wasn't written by Jiraiya.

"This is just like the old days" Naruto said as he finished a bowl of ramen.

"How is this like the old days?" asked Sasuke glaring at Sai. Naruto noticed Sai sure had a knack for making people hate his guts after just meeting him or maybe Sasuke just resented him for taking his place while he was gone.

"Because the old team id back together" Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah but back in the old days we were all single" Sakura pointed out.

"Okay so the only difference now is there are more people in the group. Big Deal." said Naruto. Then he turned to Hinata and asked, "Hey, Hinata have I ever told you about the time we tried to find out what Kakashi-sensei looks like without his mask?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that" said Sasuke. _'The most embarrassing time of my life' _he thought.

"Yeah me too" said Sakura. "Our first attempt was to treat him to ramen, and it would have worked if Ino-pig and her team hadn't gotten in the way."

"How were we suppose to know?!" exclaimed Ino. "I can transfer into minds, not read them, Billboard Brow!"

_'Yay! Catfight' _Sai thought smiling.

"You know guys, I have an idea" said Naruto.

"Okay, I'm going home now" said Sasuke as he sat up.

"Sit down!" Naruto order Sasuke, putting his hand on his shoulder making him sit back down.

Sai disinterested and disappointed that there wasn't a girl fight returned to his reading.

"Well, you know Kakashi-sensei hasn't proposed to Mayu yet."

"Yeah, so?" said asked Sakura.

"Well I was thinking…" said Naruto. "That we put them in a situation where he has to propose to her, and they'll probably kiss after she says yes and we'll get to see him with out his mask. Besides they should get married since they are going to have a baby."

"Mayu's not the only one" Ino pointed out.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Tell him Hinata" said Ino.

"W-Well, Kurenai-sensei just found out that's she pregnant too" said Hinata.

"No way!" responded Naruto wide-eyed.

"Way" said Ino.

"Well, anyway" said Naruto. "Who's in on the plan?"

"Oh come on Naruto, I know that Tsunade is running that pool on when Kakashi will propose to Mayu. You probably betted on today" said Sakura.

"A man gotta have money for ramen" said Naruto. _'Not to mention if I lose I will be in major debt' _thought Naruto. "So who's all in on the plan?"

"I'm in" said Ino. "I've also been wondering what he looks like without that mask?"

"I don't know. Don't you think that Kakashi-sensei will suspect we're up to something" said Sakura.

"Yeah, but we're smarter and stronger now" Naruto pointed out. "Besides how we outwitted him in the second bell test?"

"Second bell test?" asked Sasuke. Then Naruto told Sasuke about how the beat Kakashi in the bell test he gave Naruto and Sakura. By the end of the story Sasuke smirked, while Ino and Hinata giggled.

Sakura also giggled and said, "Alright, I guess I'm in" said Sakura. "What about you Sasuke?"

"Count me out" said Sasuke.

"Oh come on" said Naruto. "Don't you wanna find out for sure if he has big lips or buckteeth?"

_'Don't let him temp you again. Don't let him tempt you again.'_ Sasuke kept telling himself.

"Sasuke, help or I'll break up with you" threaten Sakura.

"Oh alright, I'm in" said Sasuke.

"I'm in too" said Hinata.

"Great, with more us we're sure to success" said Naruto. "Let's go!" Then they all took off to work on their plan.

Just then Sai looked up from his book. _'Where'd everyone go?'_ he wondered. Then one of the new guys working at Ichiraku asked him, "You're paying the bill right?" Sai sweat dropped.

Later Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Kakashi and Mayu all meant at the training grounds, where a picnic was set up.

"Okay guys, what's this about?" asked Kakashi.

"Just celebrating the team getting back together" said Naruto. As soon as the all sat down, Naruto exclaimed, "Oh crap, I forgot to get some ramen! I'm gonna go get some." Then he got up to leave. "I'll come with you" said Hinata. Then she got up and followed Naruto.

"What? No tomatoes" Sasuke complained as checked what was among the food brought to the picnic. "I'm gonna go get some, I'll be back" said Sasuke. "I'll come with you" said Sakura as she got up to follow Sasuke.

'_Gee, it's already like the old days' _thought Kakashi.

Then Sai got up and said, "Oh I would love to draw some of the scenery here. I'm gonna go get my sketchbook."

"Wait for me Sai" said Ino as she got up to follow him.

Then Kakashi and Mayu were alone, meanwhile the teens found a good place to hide and watch.

"They so planned this" said Mayu.

"You got that right" said Kakashi.

"Of course being alone with you is never a bad thing" said Mayu as she leaned against Kakashi. Kakashi then put an arm around her.

"I'd kiss you but I think we're being watched" said Kakashi.

"Damn kids" muttered Mayu. Then Kakashi put his hand in his pocket.

'_He better not be pulling out his book' _thought Sakura.

But Kakashi seemed hesitant to pull out whatever he had in his pocket. **_'Go on ask her, now's the best time. Your students and their friends' foolish attempt to see you with out your mask just gave the perfect opportunity'_ **Kakashi's inner self said. Then he pulled a small black box out of his pocket.

'_Yes, this is it!' _thought Naruto.

"Um…Mayu, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for sometime" said Kakashi.

"What?" Mayu asked as she looked up at Kakashi. He then showed her the small black box.

"I've had this for a couple of months now. But don't think the baby is the reason why I'm asking you. It's because I love you and now is the perfect moment." Then Kakashi opened the box, revealing a ring inside. "Mayu, will you marry me?"

Mayu mouthed dropped open. She was silent for a few minutes wondering if she was dreaming. The silence worried Kakashi, along with the teens spying on them. At one point Naruto couldn't take the silence anymore and shouted, "SAY YES!"

Kakashi and Mayu then looked in the direction the shout came from saw the spying teenagers.

"Naruto you idiot!" shouted Sakura. Then Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke began to pummel Naruto. Hinata had a look on her face that seemed to say, "Oh dear". While Sai just smiled that smile of his.

'_Hey, this is kind of like the old days' _thought Sasuke.

Then Mayu laughed and said, "What Naruto said."

"So that's a yes?" asked Kakashi,

"Duh" said Mayu. Then Kakashi slid the ring on Mayu's finger. They looked back over to where the teens and it looked like Hinata was trying to save Naruto from being beaten to a bloody pulp, while Sai just watched with an amused look on his face.

"Maybe we should find somewhere to be alone" Kakashi suggest. Then he picked Mayu up carrying her bridal style.

Mayu laughed and said, "Why do you men always wanna have the honeymoon first?" asked Mayu.

"Because it's the fun part" said Kakashi as carried Mayu off, while they ignored the chaos ensuing between the shinobi teens.


	23. Crazy Decision

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. (Sigh)

**Warning: **Slight fluffiness and implied (whistles)

**Chapter 23**

**Crazy Decision**

"I tell you what are the odds of that" said Mayu as flipped through a wedding catalog while talking on the phone to Kurenai.

"Tell me about" said Kurenai.

"Well, at least I'm not alone" said Mayu.

"Yeah, it feels a little weird not to be able to participate in missions" said Kurenai.

"I know it sucks. So what are you and Asuma planning to do?" Mayu asked.

"Well, because the "unexpected development" Asuma and I plan on getting married next month. This should be no problem since we don't plan it being anything fancy. We were simple outdoor affair anyway." Kurenai answered.

"That sounds like a good idea. Mind if I steal from ya, because all the ideas I've seen so far in this catalog suck" said Mayu.

Kurenai laughed and said, "Yeah I agree with you there. What are you and Kakashi planning to do?"

"Well, we haven't set a date yet, mainly because of the whole issue with the Akastuki" answered Mayu. "I want my family to be there but I don't think it's safe for them to travel with those missing-nin bastards lurking around out there. They may be lying low now, but we don't know how long that will last." Then Mayu heard Kakashi come into the apartment.

"Oh, Kakashi just walked in. I'll talk to you later, Kurenai"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" Then Mayu hung up the phone and laid the catalog on the table. "So did Jiraiya find out anything useful?" she asked Kakashi.

Jiraiya had recently returned from gathering info on the Akastuki. When Kakashi met with he told him about the deaths of Itachi and Orochimaru. Kakashi couldn't help but notice that Jiraiya looked like he was feeling mixed emotions at the news of his former teammate's death. But he just went on to tell Kakashi what he had managed to find out so far.

"Yeah" Kakashi answered Mayu. "Apparently the managed to collect 6 of the tailed-demons so far. It's believed that they used the power of those demons to make the bracelets Hidan was wearing, which was why your powers didn't affect him, and it's assumed that the pair he was trying to put on you was to suppress your powers. So we can assume the Akastuki wants you alive."

"It must be for my celestial powers" said Mayu. "But the question is, what do they want with me and the tailed-demons?"

"No luck in finding that out so far" said Kakashi. "Jiraiya wasn't able to find out anything about that and Ibiki hasn't had any luck getting any information out of Hidan. That Hidan must be a tough one if even Ibiki is struggling to get information out of him."

Mayu sighed. "We're in a quite a dilemma here" she said. "They figured out how to resist my powers and I can't fight back with my regular techniques, because fighting would just endanger the baby."

Kakashi removed his make and wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "Well, even if it kills me, I'll protect you and our child" he said.

"I knew you'd say that" say Mayu. Then the couple kissed as they held on to each other tightly. When their ended Mayu ran her hand through Kakashi's sliver hair as she said, "But I'm kind of hoping you'll be around to see the kid grow up."

"Same here" said Kakashi. "But I'm still not sure if I'm ready yet."

"Well, you have 7 ½ months to prepare considering that nothing happens…" said Mayu.

"It would be great if we could get married soon, but I figure you've want your family to be there. But I take you don't want to endanger your family" said Kakashi.

"I don't want to chance the Akastuki using them to get to me" said Mayu. "But we don't have to wait to get married you know."

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, to honest…" said Mayu. I kind of want to do one more crazy thing before I become a mom, and plus we don't know what's gonna happen in the fight with the Akastuki. So in other words, I think we should elope."

Kakashi's uncovered eye widened. "Are you serious?"

"I'm serious" said Mayu.

"But I thought you wanted your family to be there?"

"I do, but like I said we don't know what could happen. I say we could get married now, so that if something does happen, whatever it may be, we could be husband and wife at least for a little bit. Besides if we do manage to defeat the Akastuki with out either one of us getting killed, we could probably have the formal ceremony with family and friends after that." Then Mayu picked up the phonebook and started to flip though it.

"What are you doing?" asked Kakashi.

"Looking for a place that will marry a couple on short notice" she answered.

"You know that's crazy, right?" asked Kakashi.

"You could know by now that crazy is my middle name" said Mayu. "Ah, found a place." Then she circled the number with a pen. "Now to call the number"

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Kakashi. "You know that crazy is not my thing."

Mayu sighed. "It seems I still have a lot to teach you. Look, sometimes I do crazy things because of what Tama-sensei taught me. "A shinobi life is full of uncertainty. So take advantage of the time you have." That was what Tama-sensei would always tell Keibo, Yui, and me. He first said when we became Genin, then again when each one of became Chunin, and the last time I heard it was when I became a Jonin. So I do crazy things because life short, especially for Shinobi."

Kakashi had to admit that Mayu had a point there.

"Come on, do you want the craziest thing you ever done to be just stealing your best friend's swim trunks at pool when you were a kid?" asked Mayu.

"I'm not really proud of that you know" said Kakashi. (coughSomewhat cough Liar)

"Well, I think this one crazy thing you won't regret" said Mayu.

Once again Kakashi knew she had a point. Who knew what could happen. He had lost everyone he had cared about in the past, and as a result he knew he would always have regrets, and he certainly didn't want another regret to add to the list.

"Okay, let's do it" he said. Then Mayu picked up the phone and dialed the number.

Later they returned to their apartment with Kakashi carrying Mayu over the threshold as Mr. and Mrs. Hatake. Kakashi carried Mayu into their bedroom and laid Mayu on the bed, then form there…

**CENSORED**

**Not today lemon fans. You know who you are.**


	24. The True Story of the Ten'nyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and what I know about ten'nyos (celestial maidens) and what theories I have of them is based on what I read in Ceres by Yu Watase.

**Chapter 24**

**The True Story of the Ten'nyo**

**_Mayu found herself in a dark place. It was pitch black all around her. It reminded her of Daaku's genjijutsu. But she wasn't afraid. The dark place didn't feel scary; instead it had a feeling of lonliness. Mayu was sitting with her knees to her chest and her arms warped around them. She was wondering why she was there and how she got there._**

**_Then a woman appeared before her. The woman looked similar to Mayu, only she had long black hair that went down to her waist and it seemed to blend in with the surrounding darkness. Her eyes were gold-colored and she wore a very revealing white garb. Mayu figured the woman standing before her must be a Ten'nyo. Mayu then stood up and was then face to face with the Ten'nyo._**

**_"I'll presume you know who I am" said the Ten'nyo._**

_**"You're Venus, right?" answered Mayu.**_

**_"Yes" answered the Ten'nyo. "It took me a long time but I am finally able to contact you. There is something I need you to do for me. But first you must hear my story."_**

_**"Does it have to do with the dreams Kakashi and I are having?" asked Mayu.**_

**_"Yes" said Venus. "My story will answer any questions you might have and make sense of my request I have of you."_**

_**"Should I sit down?" asked Mayu.**_

_**"You might want to" said Venus.**_

_**Then Mayu sat down and Venus began to tell her story.**_

**_"First I will tell you what the duty of the ten'nyos were when I first came here. When my sisters and I left heaven, our job was to search for the perfect mates to begin clans with."_**

_**"Okay, so that's really why you started the Kigaro Clan. But what about that guy Toya?" asked Mayu.**_

**_"I'll get to that, so just listen" said Venus. "As I was saying our duty was to find the perfect mate. To do so we use the power of our mana, or what you humans call hagoromo or celestial robes. Then when we find the potential mate, our bodies are the "Siren's Call" that lures them in. Through that I met the man who I started the Kigaro Clan with."_**

_**"But wait a minute" said Mayu. "My uncle told me that you came here to slay demons and stayed here because you fell in love."**_

**_"Stories tend to be altered over a long period of time" explained Venus. "But it is true that I slaid demons, but mainly the ones that got in my way or were senselessly killing. Anyway since I was fond of the man I started the Kigaro Clan with and the children we had. So I stayed with him until the day he died and our children grew up. After I left I wondered if I should find another mate or return to heaven. I knew by then that my sisters had returned to heaven, for you see every clan that has a hekkei genkai are celestial descendents. What ever the ability that Ten'nyo had that clan inherits."_**

_**"Then why don't the other clans have a history of woman who can transform into ten'nyos?" asked Mayu.**_

**_"Once again, details I will get to" said Venus. "Anyway, sometime after I left my children, I met Toya, and stayed with him and his sister, Toki. I became good friends with them. Toya was a demon slayer. Sometimes I would help Toki around the house and sometimes I would help Toya on his missions. Even though Toya insisted that I shouldn't. Back then men felt it was their duty to protect the woman, and I bet some men still think like that. But anyway, sometime after I moved in, Toya started to bring mw flowers everyday. Little did I know that it was a courting ritual of the area he lived in. I didn't think anything of it until Toki said something._**

**Flashback**

"So it seems that Toya is quite smitten with you" said Toki as she and Venus were doing laundry one day.

"What do you mean?" asked Venus.

"Well, he has been bringing you flowers everyday" said Toki.

"Meaning….?" asked Venus.

"He's in love with you" said Toki. "Which is great. A lot of women say my brother is handsome, and sometimes they even throw themselves at him. In yet, you're the only one he ever showed interest in."

**End Flashback**

**_"Toki was right" said Venus. "I was the only woman he ever showed interest in, and with him I felt feeling that I never felt before. I believe that it was the first time I ever felt love. Then came the day when Toya finally asked me for his hand and I agreed. But our happiness was short lived because of his male pride and foolishness. After his death I threw my mana into a lake near a cliff. Then because I was separated from my mana I withered away and died. With the last of my powers, I arranged for Toya and me to keep reincarnating until we have been reunited. So in other words, you have powers because you are my reincarnation and what I've seen, I believe that Kakashi could be the reincarnation of Toya."_**

**_"Wait" said Mayu. "Lovers reincarnated? What is this? A shojo manga?"_**

**_"Don't interrupt me" ordered Venus. "Basically you don't hear about girls from other clans having the ability to transform because they are not reincarnations of their descendents and human blood is normally more dominate. But it looks like my sisters did a better job hiding their time on this world than I did. Well, before I died I did leave my sword to my children, feeling that it would be safe with them. But when it comes to reincarnation, I can only be reborn as one of my descendents. But Toya could be reborn as anybody. In my past lives I haven't had any luck finding Toya, and unfortunately some of my avatars gave into their rage and needed up destroying themselves, because celestial powers are controlled by emotion. This is why you transformed when Keibo almost died. But the request I have for you is to find my mana. I believe you know the place where it is. If both you and Kakashi touch the mana then Toya and I can finally be together and finally be at peace."_**

_**"But what will happen to Kakashi and I when you and Toya leave?" asked Mayu.**_

**_"I'm not really sure" said Venus. "I believe you two will be fine, but there is also the chance you could die. It's your choice if you look for the mana or not. But if you don't find it by the time your child is born, I will have to take matters into my own hands." Then Venus disappeared._**

_**"Wait, what you mean by that?!" Mayu called out to Venus. Then the darkness disappeared.**_

Mayu woke up with a start, and was relieved to see that she was still in her and Kakashi's bedroom. She looked over at Kakashi who was asleep next to her. She wondered how she was going to tell him about their recent dilemma.

**A.N.: **Have you ever wondered why some clans have hekkei genkai? So I decided to include the ten'nyo theory. Gotta love AU! Anyway please review. (Uses Jedi Mind Trick) You will review.


	25. The Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Saying that never gets any easier.)

**Chapter 25**

**The Calm before the Strom**

Mayu sighed there just seemed to be one problem after another. As she looked at the still sleeping Kakashi, she noticed that he looked content. Mayu knew that new dilemma would kill the good mood he would have when he woke up. Then she started to feel sick to her stomach and had to run to the bathroom. After she finished puking, she just crawled back into bed next to Kakashi, getting as close to him as she could. Kakashi opened his normal eye.

"Are you okay?" he asked as put an arm around her.

"I'm fine" she said.

Kakashi smiled at his wife. Even though he had never planned to get married and have kids, he had to admit that he was happy to now be married with a child on the way. It was something he didn't think he'd ever have. He still felt a little nervous about the baby, but it didn't feel like a bad kind of nervous. If nothing went wrong, he would have a family again. He looked at the clock and wished that he could stay longer, but he was already 10 minutes late. "I'd stay longer, but I have to go" said Kakashi. Then he kissed Mayu on the forehead got up to take a shower and get dressed.

While Kakashi was in the shower, Mayu didn't feel like getting up, but didn't want to go back to sleep. She figured it must be the effects of being pregnant and the uneasiness she felt because of her dream earlier. She wondered if they should look for the mana, but if they didn't, she didn't know what Venus would do. She had to admit the whole thing seemed crazy.

When Kakashi got out of the shower and was getting dressed, he noticed that Mayu was still in bed, which was unlike her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Kakashi as he put his head band on and titled on side downward to cover his Sharingan eye.

"I'm just a little queasy is all" said Mayu.

"Do you need me to get you anything for that?" asked Kakashi.

"No that's okay" said Mayu.

Kakashi kissed Mayu. "I'll you later then." Then he put on his mask and went out the door.

Mayu figured she'd better figure out how to tell Kakashi about the dream she had and find the will to get out of bed.

When Kakashi arrived at the Hokage's office, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and Jiraiya were also there.

"You're late!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi.

"Sorry" Kakashi apologized. "But I can't help if I keep running to old ladies who need help."

"LIAR!" shouted Naruto.

"I thought I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore when you left ANBU" said Yamato.

"About time you got here Kakashi" said Tsunade. "Now I called you all here, because we received word from the Hidden Light Village. So I'm sending you to help a team of Light Village Shinobi investigate. You have the rest of the day to prepare for the trip for you leave tomorrow morning."

"Wait, why can't Sasuke come with us?" asked Naruto.

"He's on probation, remember?" answered Tsunade.

"Oh yeah" said Naruto.

Then everyone expect for Tsunade and Jiraiya began to leave the room.

"You stay here Kakashi" ordered Tsunade. So Kakashi stayed in the room while everyone else left.

"What is it?" he asked Tsunade.

"Well first, I'll congratulate you on your marriage" said Tsunade.

Kakashi sweat dropped and wondered how Tsunade found out so fast.

"If you're wondering how I found out, I recently received the marriage papers and it has both your's and Mayu's signatures on them." said Tsunade.

"Anyway-" Tsunade began to say but Jiraiya interrupted.

"Oh yeah, I heard you knocked her up too. (Inner Jiraiya (and probably what some of the male readers are thinking): Go Kakashi! Go Kakashi!) Man, I couldn't imagine being in your place. I don't think I could handle having a kid, and heck, marrying her. That's a big step. I don't think I could I do it. Having to wake up to same face every morning until the day you die."

Kakashi gave Jiraiya a look that seem to say, "If you weren't a Sannin and the author of my favorite books, I'd hurt you badly right now".

"Jiraiya, you're not helping" said Tsunade in a "shut up before I kill you" tone. "Anyway I just want to talk about whether or not Mayu should accompany your team to the Light Village. If the Akastuki are near the Light Village, then it probably wouldn't be a good idea for her to go. But I think you would feel better be able to concentrate on the mission better if you knew she was nearby in a safe. I contacted Light Village's Kage, her uncle he said that she would be well protected within the village and that the village had been on high alert for them. I didn't tell him Mayu's pregnant, because I don't know if you told them yet. Also she can fill him in with the current situation with the Akastuki."

"Alright, thanks" said Kakashi as he walked out the door.

"Jiraiya when are you going to grow up?" asked Tsunade.

"When you jump into bed with me" said Jiraiya.

Then just as Shizune entered the room, she quickly had to get of the way a perverted Sannin who was sent flying by one of Tsunade's punches. Jiraiya was sent flying through a few wall until he finally landed outside where Kakashi was walking and getting a little reading in. Kakashi looked at the Sannin and the hole in the wall.

"When will you ever learn?" he asked.

After she left the meeting, Sakura decided to go see Sasuke before she prepared to leave on the mission. When Sasuke answered the door and saw it was Sakura he asked, "What's going on Sakura?"

"I just came by to let you know that and I, along with Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai are going on a mission tomorrow" said Sakura.

"Where are you guys heading?" asked Sasuke.

"The Light Village" said Sakura. "So if I see Yuki, Maya, and Miori I'll say to hi to them for you."

"Okay" said Sasuke.

"You wish you could go, don't you" said Sakura.

"Not really" said Sasuke. "All I have to say is that you better come back in one piece."

Sakura smiled. She could tell he wanted to go. He just didn't want to admit it. "Don't worry about me Sasuke. I'm big girl now. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I can see that you're not the Sakura that I knew when I left" said Sasuke.

"Damn straight" said Sakura.

Sasuke just gave her that satisfied smirk of his. "Well, anyway the other guys better watch your back or their asses are mine. Also make sure Naruto doesn't die. We still need to find out witch one of us has improved the most."

Sakura giggled. Some things never changed. "Alright I'll tell him" said Sakura. Then she gave Sasuke a kiss before leaving.

When Kakashi got home, he found Mayu was still in bed and it looked like she fallen back asleep. He'd figured he'd tell her about the mission when she woke up. He removed and his mask, shoes, gloves, and Jonin vest and laid down next to her on the bed and put an arm around her.

Mayu began to open her eyes and realized that she must have dozed off. Then she saw Kakashi lying next to her.

"When did you get back?" she asked.

"About a few minutes ago" Then he told her about mission and even the thing that happened with Jiraiya.

Mayu laughed and then said, "Oh yeah, we haven't told my family that I'm pregnant yet. And of course I don't think they know that we're married yet because that just happened last night."

"I guess we'll have to tell them" said Kakashi. "Because they might suspect something or have you see a doctor if you get sick there."

"Yeah, I guess we will have to tell them" said Mayu. "But I didn't think I have to say something this soon."

"I know" said Kakashi. "When we get there, they first thing we'll do is tell them."

"Okay good idea" said Mayu. Mayu was about to say something else, then Kakashi kissed her on the lips which distracted Mayu from what she was about to say. Then the hormones took over and she removed Kakashi's shirt….

**CENSORED**

**Sorry lemon fans, but this is a T-rated story.**

Meanwhile Naruto hung out with Hinata after leaving the meeting. Naruto told her about the mission he would be going on soon while trying to sound like one of those tuff guys from the movies, which made Hinata giggle.

"What's so funny?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing" said Hinata.

Naruto smiled he noticed that Hinata wasn't stuttering as much as she used to. It sounded like she was getting more confident.

"Anyway, just b-be careful, o-okay" said Hinata.

"Hey don't worry about me Hinata. I won't go down so easily. Besides I got you to come back to." He then kissed Hinata on the lip.

Their kiss lasted for about a minute when they heard Hiashi, "Get your hands off my daughter!" Causing them to pull apart.

_'Oh crap' _thought Naruto. "Well I'll see ya later Hinata." Then Naruto took off as fast as he could, hoping that Hinata's father wouldn't come after him.

As for Sai, he was with Ino at the Yamananka flower shop and was telling her about the mission he was going to be leaving on soon and gave her the drawing he did of her. _"Wow, he made me look sexy in this' _she thought.

"I say you drew me very accurately" she said to Sai. "But just remember don't say anything stupid to offend any Light Village ninja."

"What makes you think I'd do that?" asked Sai smiling that smile of his.

Then Ino's father, Inoichi came into the shop and noticed Sai.

"Ino who is that?" he asked.

"Sai" answered Ino.

"So this is the boy you're dating" said Inoichi. Then he turned to Sai and asked, "So what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Ino slapped her forehead and blushed, totally embarrassed by her father. As for Sai, he just sweat dropped.


	26. Return To The Light Village

**Tobi: **Aeris Leonheart does not own Naruto.

**Aeris Leonheart: **Thanks for saying the disclaimer, Tobi.

**Tobi: **Tobi a good boy.

**Aeris: **Yes we know that already.

**Chapter 26**

**Return To The Light Village**

As Mayu and Team Kakashi traveled to the Light Village, Mayu was mentally kicking herself. _'Why didn't I tell Kakashi about what Venus said in my dream?! I think I was about to but…Oh, damn you hormones! Why does Kakashi have to have such a hot body? Oh no…don't think about his hot body. Oh hard not to think about it. Come on Mayu; get your mind out of the gutter! This is serious! But till I wouldn't mind if- No! No! Don't think about that! Okay maybe when we get to the village, I can talk to my uncle about the dream. He might know what to do. But should I tell him first then Kakashi or vice versa or maybe-'_

"Earth to Mayu!" a loud voice interrupted Mayu's thought.

"Oh, sorry what is it?" she asked a certain hyper and blonde teenager.

"We're at the village gates" said Naruto.

Mayu had been so lost in thought, she hadn't noticed. _'Some Jonin I am'_ she thought.

"Is something brothering you?" asked Kakashi, because he knew that it wasn't like Mayu not to notice what was going on around her.

"Nothing, just a nervous is all" said Mayu. Of course she didn't elaborate on what was making her nervous. Though she had to admit it was good to be home, because it had been months since she had last been there.

They then went to the Kage's office to find out the situation. As the entered the office, Joubu looked very serious, but he smiled a little when saw Mayu among them. To those who had seen Joubu before, they could see that he aged a little was starting to get some gray hairs on his head. Ever since Joubu heard about what happened between Mayu and an Akatsuki member, we wanted her close by so he would know that she was safe. But he knew they didn't have time for a "long time no see" greeting. So went straight down to business.

"As you all know, some Akastuki members we spotted near by this village's ANBU" said Joubu.

"Where were they spotted?" asked Mayu.

"The Twilight Forest" answered Joubu. "For now anyone without clearance is banned from going there. So far we have mainly been observing, because we want to make sure we have a plan first before we do anything. But so far 2 members have been spotted in the area, and we don't know is the there others and why their here. So, your Hokage and I communicated with each other and decided to send teams we knew were capable to investigate. The team I chose is waiting for you at the forest entrance. Work together and investigate the area and make sure you do so with extreme caution."

"We'll do so Lord Kage" said Kakashi.

"You are all dismissed except for Mayu" said Joubu. "There are some things she and I need to talk about."

As the others left the room, Kakashi said to Yamato, "I caught with you guys later."

"Okay, don't take too long" said Yamato. Then he headed out the door with the rest of the team.

"Uncle Joubu, there's something Kakashi and I have to tell" said Mayu as soon as everyone else was out of the room.

"Okay, I guess you can speak first. So what is it?" asked Joubu.

"Well…" Mayu began to say as Kakashi took her hand with their finger laced to give her some support. "Kakashi and I…we…well…we recently…um….got married."

Joubu's eyes widened. "You mean you two eloped?"

"It was all my idea" Mayu said quickly.

"I figured that" said Joubu. "But why so suddenly though?"

"Well…funny story" said Mayu laughing nervously.

"Don't tell you it's because got drunk one night" said Joubu.

"I can assure you we were sober" said Kakashi.

"Yeah, besides I can't have alcohol" said Mayu.

"Wait, does this mean what think it means?" asked Joubu.

"Are you thinking that I'm…you know…with child, then you're right" said Mayu.

"When…How?" said Joubu feeling shocked by the news.

"Uncle, do need to hear to the talk?" asked Mayu jokingly.

"No, and don't make light of the situation!" Joubu responded.

"I understand if you want to hit me" Kakashi said to Joubu.

"No" said Joubu as he regained his composure. "It's just that it's unexpected good news that came at the worst time. So I guess all I can say is congratulation and welcome to the family Kakashi."

"Thanks" said Kakashi feeling relieved that Joubu didn't want to hit or have him assassinated…hopefully (sweat drop).

"Well anyway there are matters that Mayu and I need to talk about alone, so you should go join up with your team."

"Alright" said Kakashi. He head out the door and took one more glance at Mayu before leaving.

"Mayu, I think it would be best if you stayed within the vicinity of the village to keep you safe have been dealt with" said Joubu.

"I'm not really sure if staying in one spot would be a good idea" said Mayu. "I don't think the Akastuki would be afraid to come here for me. A member came to the Leaf Village for me in broad daylight and not to mention a member attacked the Sand Village to get to their Kazekage. I'm not even sure if the ANBU would be enough. If I stay here to long, then it might endanger the village. For all we know they could after Kika, Grandma, or Yoshi to get to me."

"But moving from place to place won't work forever. They would either eventually find or when you get farther along in your pregnancy, it'll be harder for you to travel" said Joubu.

"Not to mention, unfortunately we have another dilemma on our hands" said Mayu.

"What is it" asked Joubu.

"Well, you know how were the descendents of the Ten'nyo Venus" said Mayu.

"Yes, I'm aware of that" said Joubu.

"Well, a few nights ago she spoke to me in a dream."

Meanwhile the rest of Team Kakashi met up with the team of Light Village Shinobi they would be working with. Naruto and Sakura recognized them right away.

"Yuki, Maya, Miori! Long time no see!" Naruto called out to Team Tama.

"Hey don't forget about us" said Keibo. Naruto then noticed the rest of the Light Village consisted of Tama, Yui, and Keibo.

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing?" asked Yuki.

"Great, just wait till you see how much stronger I have gotten" said Naruto.

"Naruto don't be so braggy" said Sakura.

"Who are those other guys?" asked Miori.

"I'm Yamato and this is Sai"

Sai just smiled and began said "Hello Fou-" But Yamato gave him a look that said, "Remember what we talked about." Sai then remembered how Yamato told him earlier to keep his mouth shut. So instead he said, "Hello ladies."

"LADIES!" shouted an offended Keibo.

"He wasn't talking to you" Tama said to Keibo.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Sai sure had a knack for pissing people off without even trying.

"So Sakura, do you know how Lee's doing?" asked Miori.

"I don't know I haven't seen him in a while" said Sakura.

"Oh, okay then" said Miori unable to hide her disappointment.

"Oh, you like Lee, don't you?" Sakura asked Miori.

"No I don't" said Miori pretty quickly.

"Denial!" said Yuki and Maya in union.

"Oh yeah Maya, we you-"

"Girls!" Tama interrupted. "Can you please be more mature? You're Chunin and Jonin now."

"Sorry Sensei" the girls apologized.

"Hey where are Mayu and Kakashi? Aren't they suppose to be coming with us?" asked Yui.

"Kakashi will be here in a minute and Mayu's not coming" said Yamato.

"Why not?" asked Keibo.

"It's not our place to say, you should ask Kakashi" answered Yamato.

Then finally Kakashi arrived. "Yo" he greeted them.

"Hey Kakashi, we isn't Mayu coming with us on this mission?" asked Keibo.

"Uh, well…" Kakashi began to say as he rubbed the back of his head with his eye closed. "You see, she's not feeling well, because well…how can I say this?"

"Oh, I'll say it!" declared an irritated Naruto. "He knocked her up."

Team Tama, along with Yui and Keibo's eyes widened.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura as she bashed Naruto upside the head. "It wasn't your place to say anything!"

Kakashi just gave Naruto a death glare.

_**Inner Kakashi: Urge to kill…rising…**_

Keibo turned his back to the others with anime tears streaming down his face.

'_Dammit!' _he thought. _'I'm in love with 2 women! I love Yui, but I still have feelings for Mayu. Oh, I can't believe she slept with that tardy-lacking depth perception- perverted-elite Jonin!'_

"Look maybe we should talk about this later" suggested Tama. "We should get started on the mission."

"You're right. Let's get going" said Kakashi calming down. _'Note to self: Kill Naruto'_ he thought.

So then they spilt up into 3 teams. Team 1 was Tama, Yuki, Maya, and Miori. Team 2 was Yamato, Sakura, Sai, and Naruto, and Team 3 was Kakashi, Yui, and Keibo. After making sure each team had headset radios, they entered the Twilight Forest.

"This is a quite a dilemma" said Joubu.

"I know" said Mayu. "But after thinking about it, I think I know where the mana might be."

"Where is it then?" asked Joubu.

"In the lake by the cliff in the Forest of Light" said Mayu. "Please let me go there to see if I can find it. Then maybe I can try to communicate with Venus again. Maybe I can use to try to make some sort of deal with her and see if I can learn more about before Kakashi and I use it."

"Had you told Kakashi about this yet?" asked Joubu.

"No, not yet" said Mayu.

"Well, I think you should wait till he comes back and then you 2 can check that area together" said Joubu.

"I think the sooner I find it the better. I want to understand it better before I say anything to Kakashi" said Mayu.

"Married for a few days and already keeping things from your husband" Joubu sighed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Mayu.

"Nothing" said Joubu. "Are you sure? It might be dangerous."

"It's now basically dangerous everywhere I go now" said Mayu.

"Alright, but to be on the safe side I'm going to send some ANBU with you" said Joubu. "But remember as soon as you find the mana, come back."

"Don't worry I don't think it will take me long" said Mayu. "I know that area pretty well."

Later, with ANBU escorts, Mayu went to the place in the Forest of Light which held so many memories for her. She remembered all the times she spent there as a kid and the few times she had been there with Kakashi. The ANBU watched carefully as dove into the water to look for the mana. She searched around while staying underwater for as long as she could. She had to come up for air a few times. After a while she finally spotted an object that seemed to give off a faint pink glow. _'I wonder if that's it' _she though. She got closer to it and it looked like a strange pink orb. She was running out of air, so she just grabbed it and hurried back to the surface. Just as she was coming out of the water, someone grabbed her, and before she could do anything, she felt intense pain in her head and blacked out.


	27. A Shocking Twist

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will. (Tragic sigh)

**A.N.: **As a reminder, this is an AU story and the Akatsuki leader has not been revealed, so until we fans have the rights to go nuts with our theories in fanfics. Just reminding you because I don't any flames about it.

**Chapter 27**

**A Shocking Twist**

As Joubu sat his desk working, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. He prayed that his uneasiness was unnecessary. He knew that Mayu wasn't the reckless child she used to be, so he knew she would try her best to be careful, especially since she had a new life growing inside of her. When Joubu heard the news it kind of made him feel old. Of course the job of Kage, along with his son Yoshi was coming a teenager and going out on missions had already aged him some. He couldn't help but feel that the fact that he was going to be a great uncle confirmed that he was getting old; along with the fact he noticed that his black hair was gradually turning grey. Then his thoughts were interrupted when an ANBU officer rushed into the room. "Lord Kage!"

Joubu looked up from his paper work and asked, "What's wrong?"

"The Akatsuki has captured Lady Mayu!"

The news caused Joubu to stand up and slam the palms of his hands on his desk. "What! How did this happen?!"

"A team that was scouting the forest found the ANBU you sent with Lady Mayu dead. But fortunately 2 of them were still alive but barely. One of them managed to tell that they were attacked by three Akatsuki members; they proved to be too much for them. Then one of the Akatsuki knocked out Lady Mayu and took her."

"Send scouts to find Team Tama and Team Kakashi, tell them what's happened and order them to come back here so can formulate a strategy on what to do. Put all the ANBU on high alert. Forbid entrance to any of the forest areas to anyone, but out best scouts and have them gather information they can." Joubu ordered.

"Yes, Lord Kage" said the ANBU.

Then as the ANBU was exiting the room, he almost runs into a woman on his way out. "Oh excuse me Lady Kika." As the ANBU left, Kika, Mayu's younger sister came in with brown paper bag.

"Uncle Joubu I brought you some-" she then noticed the look of distraught on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Joubu didn't really want to tell Kika, but he knew he couldn't hide anything from her. "The Akatsuki has captured Mayu."

Kika gasped and dropped the brown bag.

"Kika, I want you to go home right now, and make sure Yoshi and Grandma don't leave the house" ordered Joubu.

"Al-Alright" said Kika. Then she headed running towards home. _'Mayu…'_ she thought. _'You better be alive! Don't you dare die or I'll never forgive you!'_

When Mayu came to, everything was still dark. She wondered if she had gone blind or if she was dead. She figured the latter wasn't true but felt kind of sore and could feel restraints on her wrist and ankles. "Ow…" she moaned.

"Oh, so you're finally awake" said what sounded like a female voice.

"Who are you?" asked Mayu.

"Wouldn't you like to know" said the mysterious woman. The woman then removed the restraints around Mayu's ankles and pulled her up on her feet. "Come on. Now that you're awake the leader wants to speak with you now." Then the woman led Mayu along, and because Mayu couldn't see she didn't know where they were going. Sometimes after coming to, she figured she had been blind folded. After sometime they stopped walking and the woman said, "Here she is sir"

"Good" said a male voice. "Now you and everyone else go into the Twilight Forest took care of those Shinobi that are snooping around out there. Also remember, if the Jinchuriki is with them, bring him alive."

"Yes sir" said the woman. The she left.

"Are you the leader of the Akatsuki?" asked Mayu.

"That I am" said the man.

"Sending the rest of your organization was a mistake" said Mayu. "I don't think those Shinobi out there will lose to them easily."

"You're a little overconfident of your friends' abilities. But I swear, this time we will capture the Jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox" said the leader.

"If you lay one hand on Naruto or any of the others, I swear I will kill you" threatened Mayu.

"I don't think you're any position to make threats" said the Akatsuki leader. Then he removed Mayu's blindfold. Mayu was now face to face with the Akatsuki leader. The man had spiky rust colored hair and piercing on both sides of his nose.

**_'I know who he is!' _**said a voice in Mayu's head.

_'Is that you Venus?' _Mayu replied to the voice in her head with her thoughts.

**_'Yes it's me' _**replied the Ten'nyo. **_'I was hoping I want going to have to interfere, but now I have to.'_**

_'What do you mean by that?' _asked Mayu.

Then the next Mayu knew was that she was transforming against her will and she lost control of her body.

"Ah, Venus it's been a long time" said the Akatsuki leader.

"Not long enough, Yuuyami" said a different voice coming from Mayu's mouth.

_'What the f#' _thought Mayu. _'Has Venus taken over my body? Wait a minute…Venus knows him! But how? Oh, if I had control of my head, it would so hurt right now…'_

As Kakashi, Yui, and Keibo were making their way thought the Twilight Forest, Kakashi couldn't help but feel something wasn't right. Keibo was feeling nothing but mixed emotions. The group had been silent the whole time they have been scouting the forest, and the silence was making Yui kind of uncomfortable. She could feel that there was some tension in the air. She was beginning to wonder if she should say something, because she couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was about to happen, and her mother always taught her to never ignore her woman's intuition.

"Um…guys I'm getting a bad feeling" said Yui.

"That can't be good" said Keibo.

"Why?" asked Kakashi.

"Whenever Yui gets a bad feeling, something bad always happens" said Keibo. _'Though I feel a little uneasy myself' _he thought.

_'Why can't I shake this feeling that something is wrong' _thought Kakashi. _'I don't think anything has happened to one of the others, and I know Joubu said that he would keep Mayu safe, but I know from experience that it's not the easiest promise to keep…'_

Just then a Light Village scout caught up with them. "I finally found you" said the scout, "Contact the rest of your team and tell them to return to the village at once."

"Why?" asked Keibo.

"The Akatsuki has captured Lord Kage's niece, Mayu. He ordered that we all regroup and come up with a plan" explained the scout.

The news made Kakashi tighten his fist and get that serious/angry look in his eye.

**_Inner Kakashi: Urge to kill some Akatsuki…rising_**

_'No!' _thought Keibo and Yui.

Then suddenly the scout gasped and fell facedown to the ground and the three ninja saw a kunai knife lodged in the back of his head. Then they looked up and saw Deidara on top of one of a clay bird. "I suggest you follow me if you want to see the Ten'nyo again" said Deidara.

"Does he think we're that stupid?" asked Keibo.

"He's obviously trying to lead us into a trap" said Yui.

_'Hmmm what is he planning?' _thought Kakashi. _'One would have to be an idiot to fall for a simple trick like that, and the Akatsuki never use simple tricks.'_

Then suddenly Yui and Keibo disappeared from Kakashi's sight. Kakashi then uncovered his Sharingan eye and Yui and Keibo reappeared in front only now he could see that a barrier was blocking his way to them. _'There must be a member skilled in Genjitsu nearby' _he thought.

"Kakashi, where are you? We can't see you" Keibo said into his headset radio.

"Someone is using Genjitsu to keep separate us" Kakashi replied back.

"I'll get you back for blowing my arms off last time" said Deidara.

Then Kakashi noticed that Deidara had arms again.(1) _'How did he get his arms back?' _thought Kakashi.

"Because of this barrier this fight will be between you and me" said Deidara. Kakashi looked around with his Sharingan to see how much of the area was surrounded by the barrier. He could see that because of the barrier he didn't have much room to fight. Then he remembered that Deidara uses exploding clay. _'This could be bad' _he thought.

"Yui, Keibo, find who's using the Genjitsu and take him out" Kakashi said into his head set radio.

"Alright" said Keibo. _'Who died and made him team leader?' _Keibo couldn't help but think.

As Yui and Keibo looked around for any signs of the Genjitsu user, Kakashi began to make hands signs to use a water jutsu and Deidara pulled out one of his clay bombs. "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu" Kakashi called out. Deidara flew higher into the air as the area surrounded by the barrier filled with water.

_'Idiot!' _thought Deidara. _'Like that can stop me'_ Then Deidara noticed a water dragon coming at him. _'What the hell?!' _he thought as he quickly moved his bird to dodge one water dragon after another.

_'Yui, Keibo hurry up' _thought Kakashi. _"I can't hold him off forever.'_

"That's it! I'm getting tired of this" said Deidara. Then he took one of his clay bombs and tossed away from him and it expanded in size and started to fall towards the ground. Kakashi noticed it. '_Oh shit…' _he thought. Then Deidara used a hand sign to make the giant clay bomb blow up.

Meanwhile, Yui and Keibo were still trying to find the Genjitsu user without him or her seeing them. Then they hear an explosion that made the forest ground shake.

"Kakashi, are you alright? Come in" Keibo said into his radio. But he got no response.

"Kakashi? Kakashi! KAKASHI!" Keibo yelled into the radio. But till no response.

* * *

(1) For those who don't know, Kakuzu was the one who sewed Deidara's arms back on. 


	28. Keibo's Resolve

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, F# dammit!

**Chapter 28**

**Keibo's Resolve**

_'No…'_ thought Keibo. _'He can't be dead. He's Sharingan Kakashi. He wouldn't die so easily. But what if he is dead? No, I can't think that. He has to be alive for Mayu's sake…'_

"Kakashi? Kakashi, are you okay?" Yui asked into her head set. She was silent for a few seconds and then turned to Keibo and said with a look of worry on her face, "I'm not getting a response either. What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know" was all Keibo could say.

Deidara looked around at the destruction caused by this large clay bomb. He could see the Copy Ninja anywhere. _'There's no way he could have survived that' _ Then he contacted the one who was holding the barrier up with his won head set radio. "Okay, it's looks like "Mr. Invincible" is taken care of."

"Okay you can head on back to base," replied a female voice. "I'll take care of the other two."

"Fine by me" said Deidara.

"What happened to your partner? Wasn't he suppose to help us?' asked the konoichi.

"Oh, he got tied with other business," said Diedara smiling an evil smile.

Else where in the Twilight Forest….

"Diedara-sempai can you untie me now?" asked Tobi as he struggled to get untied from a tree. "Diedara-sempai? Zetsu? Anyone? Help Tobi please! Tobi a good boy!"

"Well, we have to come up with some sort plan" Yui said to Keibo. Then they noticed that the barrier was gone and saw the destruction Deidara caused and opened their months in shock.

"Well well well well, I didn't think I'ld ever see you two again" they heard a woman say. They turned to face the deadly konoichi who addressed them and their eyes widened in shock. "I-I-It c-can't be!" Keibo stuttered.

'_Venus how do you know you know him?' _Mayu asked the spirit of the ten'nyo that lived inside of her.

'**_It's a long story' _**Venus replied back.

'_Well I'd like to hear it'_

'_**Well, he was my first lover. My second lover was the one I started the Kigaro Clan with.'**_

'_Wow, you sure got around when you were alive'_

'_**I'm a Ten'nyo, it was my duty!'**_

'_You didn't have any kids with him did you?'_

'_**No'**_

'_Thank Kami'_

'_**Now be quiet, so I can find out what this bastard wants'**_

"Yuuyami, are you up to and why are you still alive?' Venus asked the Akastuki leader.

"Well you see, after you left me I studied for years to find a way to become immortal. Of course it's a secret I won't reveal because I don't want it getting out," answered Yuuyami.

"But what are your goals with this organization you started. Why are you collected the tailed-demons, and what do you want with me?"

"Well you see" began Yuuyami. "You how I always wanted to rule the world."

"You were always to ambitious," said Venus.

"Well, if my plan successes, my dream with come true. It's a simple three-step plan. Step 1: Gather a large amount of money and the tailed-demons. Step 2: Form a Mercenary organization and charge less than the Shinobi Villages normally charge. With the powers of the tailed-demons to aid us we be powerful and cheap enough to gain a monopoly. Then as a result all the other Shinobi Villages will collapse. Step 3: Use our powers to take over all the countries and the whole world will be ours to rule." Then Yuuyami began to laugh evilly.

**_'He's still as insane as ever' _**thought Venus.

_'You got that right' _Mayu replied back. Then Mayu got a horrible feeling.

**_'Do you sense it too?' _**Venus asked.

_'No…don't tell me something happened to Kakashi! Kakashi…Please be alive. Please…'_

"R-R-Ramika" stuttered Keibo at the sight of the blue haired Akastuki woman, wearing a scratched Light Village headband.

"How is this possible?" asked Yui. "Didn't she die 6 years ago during the war with the Hidden Darkness Village?"

"I didn't die, but I was left for dead," said Ramika. "They all though I died, but I survived and the Akatsuki offered me something the Light Village could never give me."

"And what was that?" asked Keibo.

"Why power, of course," answered Ramika.

"You betrayed the village for that!" said Yui angrily. Which was scary to Keibo because Yui normally didn't get mad that easily.

"Well, one can't get anywhere in life without power" said Ramika. "Besides, since you are trying to interfere, I have to eliminate you both. It shouldn't be too hard to get rid of you, since you've always been weak and Mayu isn't here to save you. It's a wonder how you ever became a ninja."

**Flashback**

8-year-old Keibo ran though the streets of the Light Village with a girl and 2 boys chasing him. The blue haired girl had melted ice cream in hair.

"I'll get you for that!" 8-year-old Ramika yelled at Keibo.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Keibo yelled while crying. He was running as fast as he could, for he knew if they caught him he was dead. Then suddenly Ramika and her 2 flunkies were caught in a net and were struggling to get out.

"Pick on somebody your own size" said an 8-year-old girl with brown hair. "Come on Keibo" Then she grabbed his hand and they ran for it.

"Ooh, I'll get that Mayu someday," growled Ramika as she and her flunkies contined to struggle to get out of the net.

"You okay, Keibo?" Mayu asked her friend as soon as they were a safe distance away.

"I'm okay," said Keibo. "But they scare me."

"I know, Ramika is scary," said Mayu. "But if we keep training we be able to get strong enough to kick their butts someday. Now let's get to my house, before they figure out how to get out of that net. I'll race you! Lat one there's a rotten egg!" Then the two raced to Mayu's house and Mayu won.

"Why am I always the rotten egg?!" exclaimed an upset Keibo.

"Better luck next time, Keibo" Mayu said while grinning.

**End Flashback**

Keibo knew that it was true that Mayu had to save him all the time when they were kids. But it definitely made him angry that Ramika thought he was still weak.

"I'm not the weak little boy I used to be…" said Keibo angrily. "…I swear that I will save Mayu."

"Ha, that's a laugh," replied Ramika. "For I know that you are not strong enough to defeat me." Then Ramika began to make hand signs to perform a genjitsu. Keibo found himself standing in a desolated area and saw before him both Yui and Mayu lying in a pool of their own blood.

_'Remember this is just a genjijtsu. I don't let Ramika get to me' _he thought then he preformed the hand sign to free himself from the genjitsu. When he was free he could see that Yui was still trapped in a genjitsu from the space-out/horrified look on her face. He quickly placed his hands on Yui and transferred some chakra into her to release her the jutsu.

"Thanks Keibo" Yui said after she came back to reality.

"So you actually beat my genjitsu," said Ramika. Then she disappeared. Yui and Keibo had their guard up and ready for when Ramika would strike. The Yui noticed a figure coming out of the tree behind Keibo.

"Keibo! Look out!" Yui shouted then she pushed Keibo out of the way and she was fit by a barrage of kunai knifes.

"YUI!" Keibo shouted. Yui fell to the ground. She had kunai knifes in her back and in her arms and legs.

"You okay Keibo…" Yui asked looking up at Keibo.

"Yui…you didn't have to…why?" was all Keibo could get out.

"We're teammates…That's what teammates do…Besides I…" but then Yui shut her eyes and laid her head on the ground.

"Wait Yui, what were you saying? Yui!" Keibo then went up to check on Yui, only to barely dodge another kunai knife.

"I think you should worry more about yourself," said Ramika. The Keibo chenched his fist. "Face it. You're done for with no one to protect you" Ramika added.

"Don't you dare underestimate me" said Keibo on a tight voice. "I'll admit that I'm not as strong as Mayu or Kakashi. But even if the odds are against me I will save Yui and Mayu, and if Kakashi didn't make it then I will protect Mayu for him."

"Ha, what makes you think you can defeat me?" asked Ramika. "If the Copy Ninja were alive he would have come to your aid already. If he couldn't win, then you can't. How can you protect someone if you can't even protect yourself? This forest will be your grave."

Knowing how power Ramika he thought, _"I guess I have no choice but to use that technique. But I have too.' _ He had studied the technique on his own in secret. From what he learned it was a dangerous technique so he decided to use it only if it was necessary and now was the time. He then began to open his chakra gates, but only up to three. _'That should do it' _thought Keibo. Then he came at Ramika at speed so fast he looked like a blur to Ramika.

"What?" she exclaimed in surprise. Then suddenly she left someone grab her from behind and throw her against a tree as she hit the tree her headband fell off. But before she a kunai hit her right in her forehead. Ramika died with the expression she had on her face as the knife hit her. Then Keibo shut the gates and fell to his knees. _'I might have damaged my legs' _ Keibo thought. Then he crawled over to Yui. He put his figures on her neck, and found she was still alive, but barely. Then Keibo spoke into his headset radio. "Team Tama! Team Yamato! Come in!"

"What's wrong?" Tama and Yamato.

"Get the medics here! Yui's hurt really bad!"

"Are you and Kakashi alright?" asked Tama.

"I think my legs are damaged but I don't know about Kakashi though."

"What happened to Kakashi?" asked Yamato.

"I don't know" answered Keibo. "He was fighting one of those Akatsuki guys and we lost contact with him."

"Stay there till we get there" Tama ordered.

"Let's move out" Tama and Yamato both said to their teams and they made their way towards where Yui and Keibo were.

_'Hold on Yui' _Keibo thought. _'Mayu, be safe until we can find you. Kakashi wherever you are please be alive. Mayu needs you.'_


	29. Dark Power

**Tobi**: Aeris Leonheart does not own Naruto. Now will Aeris untie Tobi?

**Aeris:** Later Tobi, I have to write the chapter.

**Tobi: **Won't anyone help Tobi?

**Chapter 29**

**Dark Power**

Keibo stayed beside Yui until Team Yamato and Team Tama arrived. Sakura quickly began to treat Yui's wounds while Miori examined Keibo to make sure he was okay. "What happened here? Where's Kakashi?" Tama asked Keibo.

"We were attack by two Akatsuki members. One got away, but I killed the other one. I assume that one I killed was the one who used this genjijitsu to separate Yui and I from Kakashi and Kakashi fight this one Akatsuki guy with blonde hair by himself. The barrier didn't lift until after there was this explosion and we lost contact with Kakashi. I'm sorry, it was my fault. I wasn't able to find the genjijitsu user in time."

"Don't blame yourself Keibo. You did all you could" said Tama. Then he looked over at the recently killed Akatsuki member. He knew right away it was Ramika and just shook his head. He knew that she was always ambitious and this was where it got her.

"Keibo, your legs are badly damaged. I think some of the muscles in them have been thorn. You need to see the more advanced medics back at the village right away" said Miori. Keibo frowned at the news, because it meant he couldn't help Mayu now. Then he turned to Sakura who had just finished treating Yui and asked, "Is Yui going to be alright?"

"Don't worry she'll be fine. But she need to get to the hospital as soon as possible" said Sakura. Keibo was relieved. He was glad that he was at least able to help Yui in some way.

"Alright" said Tama. "Yuki and I will take Yui and Keibo back to the village. The rest of you should see if can find any trace of Kakashi."

"Right" said Yamato.

Naruto looked over at the destruction caused by Deidara's clay bomb. _'Kakashi-sensei can't be dead' _he thought. _'He just has to be alive. But it may be too much to hope for. But dammit, he can't die now! You better be alive somewhere sensei or I'll never forgive you.'_

Then as Yuki and Tama helped Keibo and Yui back to the village, the rest of group began to reach for any trace of Kakashi.

After a few minutes of searching…

"Over here!" Maya called to everyone else. Everyone gathered where Maya was. They found Kakashi's headset radio broken into pieces and beside it was his headband. The cloth of the headband was torn and charred and the metal part looked almost melted.

"Now the question is, where's the rest of him?" asked Yamato.

_'Why does my head hurt so much?'_ Kakashi thought as he opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around, wondering where he was. He was surprised to see the area didn't look destroyed, and he could see the barrier, or Diedara, or Yui and Keibo anywhere.

**_'Oh good, you're awake. Using that much power must have taken a lot out of you.'_** Kakashi heard a voice in his head.

_'Did I hit my head on something?' _Kakashi thought.

**_'No you're fine' _**said the voice.

_'Why am I hearing this other voice? Have I gone crazy?'_

_**'No I assure you that you are still sane.'**_

_'Who are you?'_

_**'My name is Toya'**_

_'How is that possible?'_

_**'It's because of Venus's powers that I keep reincarnating and you the one I currently reside in.'**_

_'Is it just me or is my life getting crazier and crazier everyday?'_

_**'It's just you'**_

_'I wasn't talking to you.'_

_**'Who else are you going to talk to? I don't see anyone else around.'**_

_'Look, could you just tell me what happened?'_

_**"It looks like we were transported elsewhere when you activated those symbols on your wrist band and wished who weren't inside the barrier.'**_

_'I was going for putting a barrier around myself, because Mayu said that with these I can put up a barrier.'_

_**'I guess she wasn't aware that your emotions and thoughts also greatly affect the powers that she put in those gloves.'**_

_'Well, we have to find the others quickly. Damn I lost my radio, so I can't contact them.' _Kakashi then looked around the area and noticed a familiar spot nearby. _'Looks like I was transported to the Forest of Light, and there's Mayu's favorite spot, but what that's faint pink glow?'_

_**'I recognize that glow. It's Venus's mana. We must retrieve it before we can continue any further.'**_

_'Why?'_

_**'Venus and I need that to move on. Besides we can't just leave it there. The results would be disastrous if it got into the wrong hands'**_

_'Okay I'll grab that real quick, and then we'll be on our way to find the others'_

Then Kakashi went over to where the pink glow was coming from. He noticed a pink orb on the ground, and also noticed that blood also stained the ground of that area. He couldn't help but find it wrong that a place that Mayu loved was now tainted with blood and death. He also wondered what happed there. Just as he was about to pick the mana up, he heard a roar. He looked in the direction that the roar came from and his eyes widened.

"So what do you need me for?" Venus asked Yuuyami.

"Well, I feel your power would be beneficial to the Akatsuki and besides you're the only one, who can use the power of the mana, so much as even touch it" explained Yuuyami. "Let's say that the team that captured you discovered that the hard way."

**Flashback**

Ramika took a lot of pleasure in knock Mayu out. But she wasn't happy with the fact that she couldn't kill her.

"Why is this little bitch so important anyway?" Ramika asked Kisame as she picked up the unconscious Mayu.

"I think the leader thinks her powers will useful. He probably wants to recruit her to replace the remembers we have lost" answered Kisame.

"He'd just be wasting his time. Knowing her, she wouldn't join even if we threaten to kill her" said Ramika.

"Maybe threatening someone close to her would conceive her" said Kisame. Then he noticed that Mayu had dropped a pink orb as Ramika picked her up. "What's that?" Then he picked up the pink orb and the minute he did he began to transform and become horribly deformed. As Kisame went thought his transformation, Ramika figured it would be best to high tail it out of there. So she took off as the mana turned Kisame into a horrible monster.

**End Flashback**

"So you see we also need you to use the power of the mana" explained Yuuyami.

"What makes you think you can convince me to join you?" asked Venus. "Your plan is crazy and your ambition will only destroy you."

"You think I'm too ambitious?" Yuuyami retorted. "What about you? The only reason you Ten'nyo came here was because you wanted to create a superior race."

"That is true, but as you can see, that didn't work" replied Venus. "Some of the clans my sisters have created had been wiped out, some are few numbers, while for some there is fighting and killing within them."

"But if you join me, you can give your original goal another shot" said Yuuyami. "Everyone in this organization has their own goals and reasons for joining. With the power I am gaining I can help you create the superior race you always wanted."

"That is no longer my goal Yuuyami" said Venus.

"Then what is your current goal?" asked Yuuyami.

"I rather not tell you" said Venus.

"You were always a stubborn one" said Yuuyami. Then he held up a sword. "Would you join me to get this back?"

_'Oh no, he must have taken the sword while I was unconscious' _thought Mayu.

"No that's not enough" said Venus. "Besides the likes of you can't wield it."

This of course made Yuuyami angry. He was about to say something when he got a report in his headset radio. After listening to the report, he smiled and said "Well, it sounds like one of your little friends is history?"

_'No!' _thought Mayu.

"Which one?" asked Venus.

"The so-called Sharingan Warrior."

_'No! Kakashi!'_

_**'No, it can't be. We were so close…'**_

****"You seem upset by this news" said Yuuyami noticing the expression on the Ten'nyo's face. "What? Was he your current boy toy?"

"He wasn't a boy toy" said Venus angrily.

"Well forget about him" said Yuuyami. "Any way the offer to help you create a new superior race is still good."

"Sorry Yuuyami, but that would be impossible right now" said Venus.

"How would that be unless, you were…wait, are you…" From Venus's smile Yuuyami could tell that what his guess was correct. "Is that copycat ninja the father?" he asked.

"All I can say was that he was the best I ever had" said Venus smiling.

_'Ooh, BURN!' _thought Mayu. _"Wait then that would mean…oh Kami…'_

This of course really angered Yuuyami. "You whore!" he shouted. "I don't need you! You'll die, right here and now!" Then he charged at the Ten'nyo.

"What is that thing?!" Kakashi asked when he saw the blue shark-like monster.

**_'Apparently an evil soul who has paid the price of touching the mana. He's a mindless killing machine now that will feel nothing but pain for all eternity. You must kill him before he kills us.'_**

Kakashi prepared to fight as the monster charged at him.


	30. The End Approaches

Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto and in case you're wondering Tobi is still tied the tree.

**Tobi: **Why can't I escape?

**Aeris Leonheart: **Because I know the Plot no Jutsu.

**Tobi: **(gasp) The most powerful jutsu of them all!

**Aeris: **Not to mention the best jutsu of them all, next to Chibi no Jutsu. Oh, note to self: Use Chibi no Jutsu on Itachi and Kakashi later.

**Itachi: **I'd rather die!

**Tobi: **AAHH! Zombie!

**Itachi: **I'm still alive in the anime and manga you idot!

**Aeris: **Chibi no Jutsu!

**Itachi: **(Turns into a chibi) Crap…

**Aeris: **(Grabs Chibi Itachi)Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

**Itachi: **You have 3 seconds to let go…

**Aeris: **Aww, how cute. He's trying to threaten me.

**Chapter 30**

**The End Approaches**

Knowing that the creature he was fighting would just mindless attack him, Kakashi decided he'd to use a simple method to kill the monster so he wouldn't waste chakra, because he had a feeling he would need it later. He tried throwing many kunai knifes at the monster, but even though each one hit it, the creature continued to charge at him. This forced Kakashi to quickly get out of the way as the monster as it delivered a powerful punch that knocked over a tree.

_**'I heard those things were hard to kill' **_said Toya.

_'Could have told me sooner' _added Kakashi. _'Do you have any ideas on how to defeat this thing?'_

_**'Why don't you main for its heart with Chidori?'**_

_'I think I'll save that for a last resort.'_

_**'Well, anyway aim for the heart.'**_

_'Okay think. What's another way to get at its heart without using Chidori?'_

Then Kakashi had another punch that knocked over another tree. _'I have to be careful. If that punch hits me I'm dead.'_

_**'Either that or it'll tear us apart.'**_

_'You could help me come up with a plan. Ever hear of teamwork?'_

_**'I prefer to work alone.'**_

_'Not an option right now you know.'_

_**'Well, the best way to handle this would to strike it in the heart quickly. I would normally just throw a spear at it, but sadly you don't have one.'**_

_'Yeah and it would be hard to aim a kunai for that spot. It seems like I'll have to use Chidori.'_

Then Kakashi jumped up into one of the trees and began to charge his Chidori.

Meanwhile Team Yamato along with Maya and Miori were trying to figure out what became of Kakashi. So far all they had managed to find was a broken headset radio and a ruined headband. But they could not trace of Kakashi's body. Not even bits of clothing.

"What could have happened to Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe he got away but lost his radio and headband" said Naruto.

"If he's alive then he shouldn't be far from here" said Maya.

"Well then let's keep looking" said Naruto.

"Okay, but don't get your hopes up" said Yamato.

"But I really believe that Kakashi-sensei is still alive somewhere" said Naruto.

"Well can't hunt for him for too long" said Yamato. "We need to regroup soon so that we can come up with a plan to rescue Mayu."

_'If those Akatsuki bastards did anything to Mayu, I'm going to kill them' _though Naruto.

Little did they know that Zetsu was spying on them from a distance. He used his headset radio to contact Deidara who was on a clay bird heading back to headquarters.

"Deidara"

"What is it Zetsu?"

"Ramika has been killed"

"The bitch had it coming"

"The two she was fighting were badly injured and taken back to the village, but there are still 6 of them here. They're searching for any sign of Kakashi Hatake."

"With my attack, all they will find is charred remains."

"Well, from what I heard so far all they found of him was his radio and headband."

"That's strange"

"Well, anyway the leader wants us to finish them off. So you and Tobi better get over here and help me."

"Okay I'll be right there. Over and out."

'_Now where did I leave Tobi tied up?' _thought Deidara.

Kakashi looked at the fallen monster whose blood covered his hand. He had managed to kill it with Chidori. With the monster dead, Kakashi then noticed that tatters of an Akatsuki cloak were lying around and there was a large warped up sword on the ground.

'_Was that creature Kisame?' _he thought.

'_**Maybe, but now we should garb the mana and be on our way' **_said Toya.

'_But Kisame turned into that creature when he touched the mana. How do you know that the same thing won't happen to us?'_

'_**I once heard from Venus that the mana is very particular about who can touch it. I've touched it before and nothing happened, so you should be fine, and as you seen it's not a good idea just to leave it lying around.'**_

'_Alright, here goes nothing.' _Then Kakashi walked over to the mana laid and picked it up, and nothing happened. Kakashi was relieved. Taking a closer look at the mana he noticed that it looked similar to the symbol on Mayu's sword and the gloves he was wearing.

'_**Alright, let's get going.'**_

'_Where am I going to put this thing? It's too big to fit in any of my pockets.'_

'_**Try holding it close to the symbol on your glove.'**_

Kakashi held the mana close to one of the symbols and the mana shrunk and entered the symbol causing the symbol to turn. _'That's convenient' _he thought. Then he began to make his way back to the Twilight Forest.

Venus/Mayu quickly jumped out of the way from the blind with rage Yuuyami. "You know very well I would be useless to you dead Yuuyami" Venus said to the enraged Akatsuki leader.

"Oh come on, I know now that you won't join me no matter what I do" Yuuyami replied back. "Besides wouldn't you like to be reunited with your boy toy? Why cling to life?"

"He may be gone, but my avatar still has a reason to live" said Venus.

"What so she can raise a bastard child alone?" asked Yuuyami. "Sorry if you won't help me then I'd rather see you dead."

"You're the one who die Yuuyami!" Venus replied angrily. Then she clenched her fist and her power began to rise. Then the restraints on her wrist shattered.

"What? How?" exclaimed a baffled Yuuyami.

Mayu could feel that Venus was seriously pissed.

'_Aw, screw it' _thought Deidara. _'I better go help Zetsu on my own.'_ Deidara figured he left Zetsu waiting long enough, and besides he couldn't remembered where he left Tobi tied up.

When Deidara arrived to Zetus's position, Zetsu asked him, "What took you so long and where is Tobi?"

"Who do I like? His mother?" asked Deidara. After a moment of silence he added "Don't answer that. Anyway how the hell should I know where he is? I'm not his keeper."

"Anyway, let's get them" said Zetsu.

Elsewhere Kakashi had summoned Pakkun to help him find the others. They had managed to make back to the Twilight Forest with no problems. But he found himself in an area of the forest he wasn't familiar with. But he knew it wasn't really a bad thing that he was in really thick part of the forest, for he knew he couldn't be spotted until he got back to his team. As he and Pakkun made their way through the forest, Pakkun smelled something similar.

"Kakashi, I smell something I haven't smelled in years" said Pakkun.

"What?" asked Kakashi.

At that moment Pakkun regretted saying anything. What he smelled was something he knew didn't exist anymore and he didn't know how Kakashi would react if he told him.

"I'm not sure. It just smells familiar" said Pakkun.

"Is it one of the others?" asked Kakashi.

"No" said Pakkun.

Then they heard a voice in the distance. "Will somebody untie me?! Please?! I give any one who helps me 10 ryo! Okay 20 ryo and a piece of salt water taffy and that's my final offer!"

"Let's go check it out" suggested Pakkun.

"You're not suggesting so, because you want taffy right?" asked Kakashi.

"Of course not" replied Pakkun. So then went in the direction the voice was coming from. When they reached where the voice was coming from, they remained hidden and from where they could see Tobi tied to a tree, pleading for help.

'_Why would an Akatsuki member be tied up?' _thought Kakashi. _'Is this some sort of trick?'_

'_**I don't know. He sounds like he really needs help' **_said Toya.

'_But it's strange that Akatsuki member would be tied to a tree, begging for help.'_

'_**Maybe he's one of those throw away pawns'**_

'_Maybe but I still unsure.'_

'_**If he is with the Akatsuki, then maybe he can lead to where Mayu and Venus are.'**_

'_But we still need to find the others.'_

'_**Okay, how about we take him hostage until we find the others and then he could lead us to Mayu and Venus. But considering how long we've been separated from Yui and Keibo, the fight is probably over by now, and who knows if they're still alive.'**_

'_I agree that the fight may be over by now. But I don't want to think that they're dead. If they are, then it would be mine fault, because I failed to protect them. I lost my old team and I always thought Mayu was lucky because she didn't have to go through the pain of losing teammates and she and her teams did things together I wish I done with my team instead being-'_

'_**A dick.'**_

'_I was going to say contemptible'_

'_**Look, big words may work against Naruto, but not me. I'm aware that being contemptible and being a dick is the same thing.'**_

'_Well…oh f# I got nothing. Anyhow we have to decide what we're going to do now.'_

'_**Look let's just have him lead us to where Mayu and Venus are.'**_

'_I'm still unsure of that. There is a chance he could lead us into a trap.'_

'_**It's a chance we might have to take'**_

'_I guess you're right.'_

"Earth to Kakashi" said Pakkun.

"You might want to go home Pakkun" said Kakashi,

"Are you sure?" asked Pakkun.

Kakashi nodded than Pakkun disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

'_Will anyone ever come along to untie me?' _thought Tobi. Then he felt the ropes around him loosen and fall to the ground. Just as Tobi turned to thank who ever freed him, he then suddenly had a kunai being held close to his neck.

"Since I helped you, you might well help me and don't try anything funny. I'm in a bad mood."

Tobi turned his head carefully to see his aggressor. "Don't worry Tobi a good boy. You can trust Tobi. Since you helped Tobi, Tobi will go something for you. You want the 20 ryo and the taffy."

"No, I want you to take me to Mayu"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Tobi not playing. Wait, is Mayu the Ten'nyo that who is with the leader now?"

"What, can you take me to where she is?"

"Yep, follow Tobi."

So then Kakashi followed Tobi but with caution.

Deidara and Zetsu were on the ground with the anime spiral eyes. Sadly for them, Maya skills in strategy could rival that of Shikamaru's.

"That was nice plan Maya" said Yamato.

"Thanks" said Maya.

Then Naruto grabbed Deidara by the neckband of his Akatsuki robe. "Where's Mayu and what happened to Kakashi-sensei?

"Like I'd tell you anything" said Deidara.

"We could take them in for interrogation, but there is the chance they could escape" said Yamato.

"Lead us to where Mayu is" Naruto ordered Deidara.

"Naruto, there's no guarantee that he'll take us there" Sakura pointed out.

Then Zetsu came out of his spell and decided to take one last shot at taking one of them out. He charged at Miori from behind her.

Maya noticed this. "Miori Look out!" she shouted.

Miori quickly pulled a spray bottle out of her bag and sprayed Zetsu in the face with something. Then Zetsu fell on the ground twitching and screaming in pain.

"What did you spray him with?" asked Sakura.

"Weed killer" answered Miori.

"Why would you bring a bottle of weed killer?" asked Sai.

"Well, I heard one of these Akatsuki guys is plant-like so I figured maybe weed killer for him would be like a pepper spray, and trust me I know my way around plants."

"I'm just amazed that that logic actually worked" said Maya.

"I KILL YOU!" Zetsu yelled as he got back up. Miori then just sprayed him in the face again.

"It's burns!" Zetsu screamed.

"Now unless you want more, tell us where Mayu is" Miori threatened Zetsu.

"I'm not talking!" retorted Zetsu. Miori sprayed him in the face again.

"Oh dear sweet lord! The pain!" Zetsu screamed. "Alright I'll talk!"

"Zetsu, you freaking pansy!" shouted Deidara.

Mayu could feel that Venus was giving into her rage at Yuuyami.

_'Venus, try to keep your emotions under control!' _But Mayu's word weren't enough to quell the anger of the Ten'nyo. Then suddenly a burst of celestial power filled the room. The thing Mayu feared the most had happened. She lost control of the celestial powers and couldn't stop it.


	31. The Fate of the Ten'nyo

Disclaimer: You don't know how much I wish that I owned Naruto. Oh wait, you probably do.

**Chapter 31**

**The Fate of the Ten'nyo**

Tobi stayed true to his word and lead Kakashi to where the leader was hiding.

"We're here" Tobi announced. Kakashi looked around and all he saw was rocks and trees. "Is this joke?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, the switch. I'm so stupid" said Tobi. Then he went behind one of the rocks and pulled something. Then a hidden door, which appeared to be just a boulder opened up. "Just go in there" said Tobi. Then he started to walk away.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't know" Tobi shrugged. "Maybe I'll go find where Deidara or Zetsu went, so we can go find somewhere else to go. Akatsuki isn't fun anymore with most of us gone. Well, bye bye." Then Tobi walked off.

_**'That Tobi is strange one'**_ said Toya.

_'You can say that again' _Kakashi replied back. _'But something was similar about him. I can't quite put my figure on it. Anyway we should get moving.'_

Then he noticed that Tobi came back. "Oh, and don't forget to close it when you're done." Then Tobi took off again. Kakashi sweat dropped and then entered the secret passage and kept his guard up for anything that might be ahead.

The bust of celestial power sent Yuuyami flying against the wall. The Ten'nyo's eyes were glowing white with fury as the celestial power that filled the caused the walls to crack. As for Yuuyami he couldn't move and couldn't feel himself being slashed in different area, ripping his Akatsuki robe and leaving cuts that wouldn't stop bleeding. _'If she doesn't stop this whole place is gonna come down'_ he thought.

As Kakashi worked his way through the tunnel he could feel some sort of rumbling like an earthquake, and as he progressed further the rumbling were getting stronger and the cracks in the walls seemed to increase. He knew that it was dangerous to stay, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Mayu was there and he refused to leave without her. With that he went from a walk to a run. At one point the rumbling was so strong he had to send chakra to his feet to keep his balance. He kept going until he came upon what looked like a dead end. Then he noticed a stone that seem to be sticking out the ground and put his foot on it. It lowered into the ground and the dead end became an opening. As soon as it opened he was hit by a bust of celestial power that knocked him back a few feet, but he wasn't hurt.

He looked into the room and saw Mayu in her celestial form. It looked she had lost control of her powers. He then remembered when she gave him the gloves with the symbol on them. He figured he should be able to get over to her okay, and he knew he had to figure out a way to stop her before this place came crumbling down. He started to work his way towards her. The symbols on the kept him from taking to much damage, but he got some cuts here and there. By the time he got over to her a few chucks of the ceiling were being to fall.

"Mayu snap out of it!" Kakashi called to her.

_'Kakashi, he's alive!' _Mayu thought. But she knew she had to get Venus to calm down or they were all done for. Plus she could feel that all this power was causing some damage to her body.

_'Toya! Do you have any ideas on how to stop her?' _Kakashi asked.

_**'I don't know. I heard when a Ten'nyo loses it, it very difficult to stop them' **_Toya replied back.

_'Come on, think!' _thought Kakashi. Then he remembered how Mayu had saved him the spell he was under from when they fought the demon that used to reside in the Twilight Forest. He knew it was crazy but he had to try something. He then tore out his mask and kissed Mayu on the lips. A few seconds later the burst of celestial power subsided and the rumbling stopped. Mayu returned to her normal form and collapsed into Kakashi's arms. Kakashi got on his knees as Mayu collapsed on to him and held her close to him.

"Sorry, it looks like I screwed up big time." Kakashi heard Mayu say.

"Don't worry, it going to be alright, Mayu" said Kakashi as he caressed Mayu's check with his hand.

"I love you" Mayu said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Then her eyes closed.

"Mayu?" But she didn't answer. "Mayu, hang on! Don't die!"

_'No, not again!' _thought. _'I can't lose anyone else.'_

_**'If we use the mana now it might save her' **_Toya suggested.

_'At this point I'm willing to try anything.'_

Meanwhile Zetsu and Deidara showed Team Yamato, Maya, and Miori the location of the passage way.

"What the hell?!" Deidara exclaimed. "Why is it opened?"

"This is not good" said Zetsu. "Not even Tobi is stupid enough to leave it open."

"Okay, Naruto, Sakura, and I will go in and check it out" said Yamato. "Sai, Maya, and Miori stay out here and watch these two."

"Got it" said Maya.

"We make sure they don't get away" said Miori as she wave the bottle of weed killer in front of Zetsu, causing him to shudder and Deidara to roll his eyes.

Then Yamato, Naruto, and Sakura entered the passage way. As they made their way through, they noticed that that the walls were cracked as if an earthquake or something happened earlier. At soon as they reached the end of the tunnel the saw Kakashi with Mayu in his arms and he had a pink orb in his hand. But before Naruto could call out to him, Kakashi put the orb against the area of Mayu's heart and there was a blinding flash of light.

After being blinded for a few moments they saw both Kakashi and Mayu lying on the ground, and standing above them were two transparent figures. One was a handsome sliver-haired man with dark eyes wearing an outfit that looked like it was from another time and the woman had long black hair, gold-color eyes and wore a revealing white grab. Naruto could feel himself getting a nosebleed at the sight of the woman.

Venus picked up her sword off the ground and pointed it at Yuuyami. "It ends here" she said. Then she slashed him in half with the sword. The Akatsuki leader was dead.

"Kakashi-sensei! Mayu!" Naruto called out. But they didn't response. Venus then placed a hand on both Kakashi and Mayu. "Don't worry, they're still alive" Venus reassured the jinchuuriki. "They should wake up in a couple of hours." Then she walked over to Toya and took his hand. "Oh and tell them we said thank you" said Venus. Then the two lovers disappeared.

"Okay, what was that about?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know" said Yamato. "But let's grab them and head back to the village." As they picked up Kakashi and Mayu, they noticed that Kakashi didn't have a mask.

Yamato got wide-eyed.

_'All my theories were wrong…' _thought Naruto.

_'Oh Kami, he's actually hotter than Sasuke!' _thought Sakura.

Later Mayu woke up in the hospital wondering what happened. She thought for sure she was dead. Then she saw Kakashi lying in the next bed and went over to him.

"Kakashi?" But he didn't respond. "Kakashi wake up!"

Kakashi then opened his eyes and sat up. "Mayu" he said took her into his arms and held her close.

"What happened?" Mayu asked as leaned against him.

"I guess using mana worked" said Kakashi.

"The mana? How…? When…?" Mayu asked in confusion. Then a doctor came in to check on them, and noticing the embrace, he said, "Save that for when you check out of here."

"Sorry" said Kakashi.

"Oh, Miss Kigaro-" the doctor began to say.

"That's Mrs. Hatake" she corrected him.

"Well, that not what it says on the form that the people who bought you filled out" said the doctor.

"Who brought us in?" asked Mayu.

"Some Leaf Village ninja along with two ninja from here" said the doctor. "Oh and I have to ask you, are you aware that you are pregnant."

"I'm still pregnant?" asked Mayu.

"Uh yes" said the doctor.

Then Mayu hugged Kakashi in excitement. "We're still gonna have a baby. I was afraid for moment that…"

Kakashi held her close and smiled. "I guess I'll leave you two alone" said the doctor.

"Oh, wait" said Kakashi. "Do you know of any Light Village Ninja that go by the names Yui and Keibo?"

"Uh, yes their recover from their injuries down the hall" said the doctor.

"Okay, thanks" said Kakashi. Then the doctor left the room.

"Let's go check on them" said Mayu.

"Alright" said Kakashi.

Keibo was sitting in a wheelchair besides Yui's hospital bed. He wanted so badly for Yui to wake up. The others had came by earlier to tell him that Mayu and Kakashi, which took some worry off his shoulders. But he was still concerned for Yui. Then Yui opened her eyes. "Keibo?"

"Yui!" he said excitedly as he wheeled over closer to her bed and Yui sat up.

"Keibo, do you know if everyone's okay?" Yui asked.

"Everyone's fine and Mayu and Kakashi are safe" said Keibo.

"That's good" said Yui.

"I was really worried about you Yui" said Keibo, blushing a little.

"Thanks" said Yui starting to blush a little also. "You know Keibo, I didn't really get to finish what I was about to say."

"What was that?" asked Keibo.

"Well I always kind of…sort of…really like you…you know…as in like like" Yui stammered.

"Well I kind of…sort of…really like like you too" said Keibo blushing even more. _'Oh I just sounded like an idiot'_ he thought. Then he noticed that Yui was leaning a little closer to him and then he leaned over a little until their lips touched. The kissed for a few seconds when Keibo got a feeling that someone was watching them. He and Yui parted and he saw Kakashi and Mayu standing in the door way.

"We're you guys spying?" asked Keibo.

"Hey, we just got here" Mayu protested. "Right, Kakashi?"

"Right, we didn't hear any love confessions" said Kakashi.

Yui and Keibo's faces turned bright red. Mayu elbowed Kakashi in the stomach so hard he groaned and doubled over. Yui smiled and Keibo snickered.

_'I think everything gonna be just fine'_ thought Keibo.

**A.N.: **Not the end yet. There's more to come.


	32. Party Time

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Never have. Never will. (Cries) I also don't own the songs I used in this chapter.

**A.N.: **Okay, now this chapter is officially the longest chapter I've ever written. Go me!

**Chapter 32**

**Party Time**

Mayu and Kakashi returned to the Kigaro House after they were released from the hospital and on the way they explained to each other about Venus, Toya, and the mana. After that talk, they figured they should probably learn to commutate more to avoid such problems in the future. As for Yui, it would be a few days before she could be released. For Keibo he would have to have surgery on his legs. At first the doctors figured that it would be a month before he could walk again. But thanks to Sakura's training under Tsunade she knew a more efficient way to treat Keibo that would speed up his recovery, so that he would be up and about in 2 weeks instead.

When Kakashi and Mayu arrived at the Kigaro house, Joubu, Kika, Yoshi, Grandma, Yamato, Sakura, Naruto, and Sai were all there sitting in the living room waiting for them.

"Mayu don't you have something you have to tell everyone?" asked Joubu.

"Well, I guess first that I should say that Kakashi and I are married now" said Mayu.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Naruto, Sakura, and Kika. Yamato, Sai, and Yoshi got wide-eyed.

"And you didn't invite us?!" Naruto shouted.

"Why? When?" asked Sakura.

"Did you two elope?" asked Kika.

"Yeah…but, it was my idea" answered Mayu.

"Figures" remarked Kika.

"Why did you elope?" asked Grandma.

"Partly because of the issue of with the Akatsuki and they came after me around the time I found out that I'm pregnant" said Mayu. Kika and Yoshi got wide-eyed.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" exclaimed Kika.

But as for Grandma, the news made her really happy. "I'll get to see my great-grandchild" she said happily.

"Wait, you got my sister pregnant!" exclaimed Kika pointing at Kakashi.

"Kika don't be so harsh to the father of my great-grandchild" Grandma scolded Kika. Everyone else in the room sweat dropped.

"Have you told Yui and Keibo yet?" asked Joubu.

"We told them while we were at the hospital" answered Kakashi.

"How did they react?" asked Joubu.

"I think it made Keibo want to beat the crap out of me even more" said Kakashi. Joubu chuckled.

"As for Yui, she was just upset that she didn't get to throw me a bridal shower" said Mayu. "But now she says she wants to plan a baby shower for me."

"Hey, I'm the sister here. I should have a part in planning your baby shower" said Kika.

"Fine, you can help with that" said Mayu conceding to Kika, which she knew was the best option. Because if she didn't they would never heard the end of it.

"Could we at least throw some sort of reception for you two to celebrate your marriage" asked Grandma.

"You know, that sounds like a good" said Joubu.

"You don't have to really" said Kakashi.

"Yeah, what he said" said Mayu.

"We insist" said Joubu.

Mayu signed. She knew once her uncle said that, there would be no getting out of it. From there it was decided that Mayu, along with Kakashi's team would stay in the Light Village long enough for Sakura to aid in Keibo's surgery.

It was starting to get late, so everyone thought it would be best to turn in for the night. Since Kakashi and Mayu are married, they could sleep in the same room. Since the Kigaro house had only 3 guest rooms, the rooming arrangements were, that Sakura would get her own room, as would Yamato, and Naruto and Sai would have to share a room. This did not please Naruto, it was bad enough that he had to share a room with Sasuke that last time he was there, but now he had to share with Sai. After he changed into his pajamas, he noticed that Sai hadn't changed yet. "Did you forget your jamies or something?" Naruto asked Sai.

"I sleep in the nude" said Sai with that smile of his.

Naruto got wide-eyed and then rushed out of the room screaming, "Yamato! Let me bunk with you!"

Sai continued to smile as he thought, _'I knew that would work, now I get a room all to myself.'_

Later that night, Mayu woke up because she was starting feel nauseous. So she quickly got up and ran to the nearest bathroom to vomit. After she finished puking, she went down to the kitchen for some tea, hoping that would settle her stomach. When she got down to the kitchen, she found Kika already in there making some tea.

"What are you doing up?" asked Mayu.

"Couldn't sleep" answered Kika. "You?"

"Not feeling well" said Mayu.

As soon as the tea was done, Kika poured it into 2 cups and the sisters sat down to drink their tea.

"So how does it feel?" asked Kika.

"How does what feel?" asked Mayu.

"Being married" answered Kika.

"To be honest, it feels a little weird to consider my self a boring married person" said Mayu. Kika let out a small giggle. "So then how do you feel about the fact that you're going to be a mom?" she asked.

"A little nervous and excited at the same time" said Mayu.

"Are you sure you can handle a baby?" asked Kika. "Remember what happened to Butterscotch?"

"That's different" augured Mayu. "Butterscotch was a guinea pig. Beside you were the one who was supposed to take care of her for me while I was on missions."

"It's not my fault that she got out of her cage" Kika protested. "But that's all in the past now right? No use playing the blame game."

"Okay, I guess you win this round, since I don't feel like arguing with you right now" said Mayu. "Man, I love Kakashi and all, but right now I'm not very fond of him."

"Because of the morning sickness?" asked Kika. "Well, it's kind of your fault too, because it takes two to tango." Mayu smiled. "What?" asked Kika.

"Never knew that you were capable of dirty thoughts" answered Mayu. Kika turned red in the face. "I don't have a dirty mind! You're the one with the dirty mind!" she protested.

"Quite, Kika" Mayu whispered. "You don't want to wake everybody up do you?"

"Sorry" Kika apologized. "You feeling any better now?"

"Yeah" answered Mayu. "I'd better get back to bed. Kakashi is probably getting lonely with out me."

"Okay, good night" said Kika.

"Good night"

Then the 2 sisters put their tea cups in the sink and went to bed.

The next day, Mayu got the whole story from the others about what happened with Venus and Toya. This made Mayu wonder if Venus is gone, would that mean her powers are gone too. When Joubu asked about the sword, the others said that it disappeared with Venus. "Let me test something out" said Mayu. She tried to transform but didn't feel any different. "I don't feel any different. Do I look any different?" asked Mayu.

"No, you still look the same" answered Yoshi.

"Let try something else" said Mayu. She pulled out one her shuriken and concentrated on it. But it didn't shatter or anything. "Okay, let me try one more thing" said Mayu. Then she formed a dragger made of chakra in her hand, but the chakra was blue instead of yellow.

"It looks like tour powers are gone" said Kika.

"Oh well" said Mayu. "It's probably for the best."

Thanks to Sakura, the surgery on Keibo legs was a success and he would recover sooner than expected. Afterward Sakura and Naruto did some catching up with the girls of Team Tama. Naruto asked about what Tama said about them being Chunin and Jonin now. Miori explained that she and Yuki are now Chunin and Maya is now a Jonin. Naruto was kind of embarrassed to admit that he was still a Genin because he hadn't had the chance to take the Chunin Exams again yet. But later when he learned that Yoshi was a new Chunin, Naruto anime fell down and thought, _'Even the kid who used to be a whiny brat, became a Chunin before me.'_

When Team Kakashi and Mayu returned to the Leaf Village, Naruto and Sakura told Sasuke about seeing Kakashi's real face. _**'Dammit!' **_thought Sasuke. Even though he didn't show it, he was so jealous that Naruto and Sakura got to see Kakashi's real face and he didn't.

Two and a half weeks later was the party for Kakashi's and Mayu's marriage. Mayu was glad that she was able to convince her uncle to make it a causal affair, because she hates to have to dress up. They were actually surprised how many people were there. There was Mayu's family, Kakashi's team including Sasuke, Team Guy, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team Tama, Yui, Keibo, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the Sand Siblings were all there. The Sand Siblings came to the party because they felt owned Naruto and his team a lot. Shizune couldn't be there because she had to baby sit TonTon.

Tsunade complained about the lack of sake there.

Reasons why there were no sake.

Some of the guest can't have alcohol because of either being pregnant or underage.

They didn't want to chance Lee accidentally drinking some.

When no one was looking, Tsunade took a drink of some sake she snuck in with her. "I don't remember there being anything in the invite about this party being B.Y.O.S." said Jiraiya.

"B.Y.O.S?"

"Bring your own sake."

Yoshi and Naruto had volunteered to be in charge of the DJ duties. First they had to choose a song for the newly weds to dance to. After searching through the songs for a few minutes, Yoshi found the song they were looking for. Then he got on the mike and announced, "Okay, now it's time for the newlyweds dance." Then he pushed the button to start the song.

Sadly this part Mayu could not talk her uncle out of leaving out, mainly because she wasn't much of a dancer and didn't know for sure if Kakashi knew how to dance, because it was an activity they normally avoided. Kakashi didn't say anything about having to do it. But he wasn't one to complain about stuff.

_**I would give up everything   
Before I'd separate myself from you   
After so much suffering   
I've finally found a man that's true   
I was all by myself for the longest time   
So cold inside   
And the hurt from the heart it would not subside   
I felt like dying   
Until you saved my life Thank God I found you   
I was lost without you   
My every wish and every dream   
Somehow became reality   
When you brought the sunlight   
Completed my whole life   
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude   
Cause baby I'm so thankful   
I found you I would give you everything   
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do   
To ensure your happiness   
I'll cherish every part of you   
Because without you beside me I can't survive   
I don't wanna try   
If you're keeping me warm each and every night   
I'll be all right   
Cause I need you in my life Thank God I found you (I'm begging you)   
I was lost without you (so lost without you)   
My every wish and every dream (every dream, every dream)   
Somehow became reality   
When you brought the sunlight (brought the sunlight)   
Completed my whole life   
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude   
Cause baby I'm so thankful   
I found you **_

_**  
See I was so desolate   
Before you came to me   
Looking back I guess it shows   
that we were destined to shine   
After the rain to appreciate   
And care for what we have   
And I'd go through it all over again   
To be able to feel this way Thank God I found you   
I was lost without you (lost without you baby)   
My every wish and every dream   
Somehow became reality   
When you brought the sunlight   
Completed my whole life (whole life)   
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude   
Sweet baby I'm so thankful   
I found you Thank God I found you   
I was lost without you   
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude   
My baby I'm so thankful   
I found you I'm overwhelmed with gratitude   
My baby I'm so thankful I found you**_

After the dance was over Mayu apologize to Kakashi for stepping on his foot a couple of times. "That alright" he told her while smiling. _**'I'm gonna have put my foot in ice later' **_said Inner Kakashi.

Naruto got the next song ready and announced "Okay, here one for all the couples out there." Then he turned to Yoshi and asked "Can you take it from here?"

"Sure" answered Yoshi. Then Naruto went to go dance with Hinata. Sakura pulled a reluctant Sasuke to the dance floor. Tenten did the same to Neji. Asuma and Kurenai went out there, as did Yui and Keibo, and Ino pulled Sai out there. Temari practically forced Shikamaru on to the dance floor.

_**Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one **_

"Look there's Lee" Yuki pointed out to Miori.

"What makes you think I care?" asked Miori. Yuki and Maya rolled their eyes and pushed Miori in Lee's direction, causing Miori to almost stumble into Lee.

"Oh hi. Long time no see Miori" Lee greeted her.

"Hi Lee" said Miori. "So would you like to dance?"

"How could I refuse a blossom as lovely as you?" Lee answered, which cause Miori to blush a little. So then they went on the dance floor.

_**I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that **_

Seeing that caused Guy to sigh, "Young love." Then he remembered that his "eternal rival" got married before him. _'You win this round Kakashi' _he thought. Then he noticed Kika and thought, _'She's kind of cute.' _ So then he went up to her and said, "Would you happen to be Mayu's sister?"

"Yeah" answered Kika who was of course was wierded out by Guy's appearance.

"You know, you're even lovelier than your sister" said Guy.

"Yeah, thanks" said Kika as she searched for a reason to get away from Guy. Fortunately she spotted an opportunity. "Oh no. It looks like Grandma doing something to embarrass herself." Then she took off. Guy hung his head down in defeat.

_**I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you **_

"Hey Maya, why don't you ask Shino to dance?" suggested Yuki. "Besides I think you guys really hit it off at the Chunin Exams."

"We're just friends" said Maya. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt." Then Maya asked Shino to dance, he accepted, and they too got on the dance floor.

_**Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all **_

Yuki then noticed that only guys left to dance with were Choji, Kiba, Kankuro, and Gaara. Then she thought, _'Oh what the heck, I guess I'll dance with one of each.'_ She decided to try Gaara first so that when she got back home, she could say that she danced with the Kazekage of the Sand Village. Also Gaara seemed a lot nicer and mellower compared to when she saw him the first time she took the Chunin Exams. So she went up to Gaara and asked, "Would you like to dance, Lord Kazekage?"

This was the first time a girl ever asked Gaara to dance, and he wasn't sure what to say. "Go on. Have fun" Kankuro urged him. So then Gaara accepted the offer for the dance. As went towards the dance floor Gaara said, "I've never done this before."

"You'll be okay" said Yuki.

"Hey Gaara, let me know when you're done! I want the next dance!" Kankuro called out.

_**Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see **_

"So is there a Mrs. you have to go home too?" Grandma asked Jiraiya. This man the Sannin feel a little uncomfortable, since he wasn't used to old ladies hitting on him. Tsunade of course was enjoying the show. But fortunately for Jiraiya, Kika came up and bowed apologetically in front of Jiraiya. "Please don't mind my grandmother. She hasn't had her medication yet. Come on Grandma, time for your medication." Then Kika began to wheel her grandmother away. "But I'm not on any medication" said Grandma.

_**I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you **_

_**It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you**_

So for the next few songs the couples danced and Yuki alternated between dancing with the single guys. At this point Mayu was starting to get bored. She hoped there would be more to the party than this. Then Naruto got back on the mike, and announced, "Now for the moment we've all been waiting for. It's Karaoke time!" This made Mayu go "Alright!"

"I love Karaoke!" exclaimed Jiraiya and he got up the small stage with Naruto.

"Oh no" moaned Tsunade. She then took another gulp of her sake.

Naruto and Jiraiya picked a song and then began their performance.

**Naruto: **_**She's into superstition. Black cats and voodoo dolls. **_Take it pervy-sage!

**Jiraiya: **Naruto, please stop calling me that. _**I feel a premonition. That girl's gonna make me fall. She's into new sensations. New kicks in the candle light.**_

**Both:**_** She's got a new addiction for everyday and night. She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. She'll make you liver her crazy life or she'll take away your pain like a bullet through your brain! Up side inside out. She's livin' la vida loca. She'll push and pull you down. Livin' la vida loca. Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha. She will ware you out. Livin' la vida loca. She's livin' la vida loca.**_

**Jiraiya: **_**Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel. She took my heart and she took my money. She must have slipped me a sleeping pill.**_

**Naruto: **_**She never drinks the water. Makes you order French champagne. Once you get a taste of her, you'll never be the same.**_

**Both:**_** Yeah, she'll make you go insane. Up side inside out. She's livin' la vida loca. She'll push and pull you down. Livin' la vida loca. Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha. She will ware you out. Livin' la vida loca. She's livin' la vida loca. Up side inside out. She's livin' la vida loca. She'll push and pull you down. Livin' la vida loca. Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha. She will ware you out. Livin' la vida loca. She's livin' la vida loca.**_

Everyone clapped at the end their performance and Naruto bowed say, "Thank you. Thank you. I'll be signing autographs at the door."

"Don't get full of yourself" said Jiraiya and then pulled Naruto off the stage.

Next up was Yui and Keibo.

**Keibo: **_**Don't go breaking my heart**_

**Yui:** _**I couldn't if I tried**_

**Keibo:** _**Honey if I get restless**_

**Yui:** _**Baby you're not that kind**_

**Keibo:** _**Don't go breaking my heart**_

**Yui: **_**You take the weight off me**_

**Keibo:** _**Honey when you knocked on my door**_

**Yui:** _**I gave you my key**_

**Both:** _**Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart**_

**Keibo: **_**So don't go breaking my heart  
**_**Yui: **_**I won't go breaking your heart  
**_**Both: **_**Don't go breaking my heart**_

After the finished their song Yui called out, "Hey Mayu come up here!" Then Mayu came up on the stage. "Sorry Keibo, girls only" said Yui. Keibo groaned and walked off the stage. Then Yui and Mayu began their song.

_**Come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh,mother,dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun.**_

The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh,daddy,dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have

Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(Girls just wanna have fun...)  
Oh...

Girls just wanna have fu-un...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(They just wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un... 

Mostly Mayu, Yui, and Keibo took up the rest of the karaoke time, which irritated some, but was okay for the ones who didn't want to go up there. After a few more hours karaoke, the party ended. The younger guest all went some where to hang out. Kika acted as chaperone for them. Joubu and Grandma went back to their hotel room, and everyone else went home.

When Kakashi and Mayu got back to their apartment, Mayu asked, "Okay do you want to carry me in or should I carry you in?" Then Kakashi scooped her up in his arm. "I guess that answers my question" she said as Kakashi carried her into the apartment.

Songs

Thank God I Found You by Mariah Carey, Joe, and 98 Degrees

Crazy For You by Madonna

Livin' la Vida Loca by Ricky Martin

Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper


	33. The Rest of the 9 Months

Disclaimer: Aeris Leonheart doesn't own Naruto. Why am I talking in third person? I think school has fried my brain.

**A.N.: **D'oh! . I forgot to include Iruka and Anko in the last chapter. Let's just say they were on missions, and couldn't make it back in time. There's a wedding scene in this chapter and I decided to mix American and Japanese culture to it.

**Chapter 33**

**The Rest of the 9 Months**

**Near the end of Month Two**

The week after the party was Asuma and Kurenai's wedding. Anko was the maid of honor, and Kurenai had asked Mayu and Hinata to be the other 2 bridesmaids. Mayu accepted even though she hated to dress up. The bridesmaids all wore lavender-colored kimonos, and everyone thought Kurenai looked beautiful in her red and white wedding kimono. Asuma looked good in the black kimono he wore. As for Asuma he asked Kakashi, Kotetsu, and Izumo to stand with him. All three of them wore blue kimonos. The ceremony was out doors. When it began Kurenai and her bridesmaids came in from the left with Asuma and his guys entered from the right. Both Asuma and Kurenai got on their knees before a priest from the Temple of Fire. The priest performed the ceremony and at the end he told Asuma and Kurenai that they could kiss. Everyone clapped as the couple kissed and as for Guy, he cried.

At the reception, Mayu knew things were going to get ugly when it was announced that it was time for the bride to throw the bouquet. As soon as Kurenai threw it, Sakura and Ino started to fight for it.

"Out of my way Ino-pig!"

"That bouquet is mine billboard brow!"

But the bouquet flew over the crowd of women and landed in Naruto's lap. Naruto, who was talking to Kiba at the time, wondered why Kiba was backing away from him and then noticed that bouquet had landed in his lap. _'Oh no…' _he thought. Then he quickly tossed it back into the crowd of women and while the other women where pushing and shoving to get to it, the bouquet was caught by Hinata, which caused her to blush. Kurenai seeing this winked at Hinata.

At the end of the month Naruto took the Chunin Exams with two other Genins who needed a third person on their team. Since the test was the same as last time, he and teammates were able to past the written test and make it through the Forest of Death okay. Now all they had to do was prepare for the tournament next month.

**Month Three**

Mayu lay on the couch totally bored. Sure it was nice to have nothing to worry about now that the Akatsuki were gone. Deidara and Zetsu and had been put into the custody of their village, but the member called Tobi that Deidara mentioned never been found. When some trackers investigated the Twilight Forest, all they found was a discarded Akatsuki robe and an orange mask with one eye hole. Since Mayu couldn't do any shinobi related activities she didn't wear her headband and starting sporting a sweatshirt and sweatpants. She only wore the sweatpants because her jeans were staring to get a little tight. Mayu was bored for two reasons. She couldn't train or be involved with missions and Joubu released her duties as a representative of the Light Village, because her marriage to Kakashi made a citizen of the Leaf Village and she didn't need political reasons to stay any more. Not to mention she lost track of how many time she read through the whole collection of _Make-Out _books. She believed that she even had the every single story memorized. When ever Kakashi had a mission she was stuck at home bored and nauseous. But she was relieved when Tsunade told her that the morning sickness should cease in a couple of weeks.

As for Kakashi he watched what he said around Mayu and warned others to do so, because Mayu was starting to go through mood swings. Both of them had heard stories of women acting like evil bitches when they get pregnant. At the time Mayu just shrugged it off and said that's not gonna happen to her. But Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if she was aware that she was having mood swings. It wasn't long before there were some jokes about the ninja who copied 1000 jutsu is married to the woman of 1000 moods. Kakashi had to agree with the 1000 moods things, because it seemed like her mood would chance almost every minute.

Sometimes she was her normal self. But there were times where she would get upset for no reason or the slightest insult made her want to kick someone's ass and Kakashi would have to hold her back. She was also starting to get a more emotional, and some found an emotional Mayu to be pretty scary. Even Sasuke was becoming afraid to go near her. As for Kakashi he didn't know whether to be scared or confused by Mayu's ever changing mood towards him. Sometime it would be an "I hate you" mood, sometimes it would be the "I love you" mood, and it seemed like almost every other day she would be in an "I want you" mood, which Kakashi had to admit was his favorite mood. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that the remaining 6 months were going to be long.

When it came time for the tournament, Mayu was glad to have a reason to get out of the apartment. Everyone cheered Naruto on through out the tournament. Naruto won all of his battles and showed just how much he improved. A few days after the tournament, he received that world that he had been promoted to Chunin.

**Month Four**

"Hey get up Old Man"

As Kakashi opened his eyes he wondered why Mayu called him Old Man, she hadn't called him that since they day they met. Then he realized that today was his 30th birthday. He had to admit one of the disadvantages of being with a younger woman was that she could tease you about your age. He wondered how she could call him old when in a little over 3 years she would be thirty.

"I'm not that old" he said in a sleepy "don't make me get up now" tone.

"Yeah, your right, 30 isn't old…" said Mayu "…for a tree."

"Ha ha Very cute" responded Kakashi in a tone that seem to say "I'm not in the mood for jokes this early in the morning. Try in the afternoon when I'm more awake."

"Hey look on the bright side, at least your not past your prime" said Mayu. "At least I don't think so. Not sure about Naruto and Sakura, considering what happened bell test No. 2 seemed to suggest over wise."

Kakashi gave her a look that seemed to say "Okay, now that was just cold."

"Okay so that wasn't your best moment" said Mayu. "Everybody has their embarrassing moments."

"And what would be your most embarrassing moment?" asked Kakashi. Mayu quickly tried to think of a way to get out of answering the question. She knew she couldn't pretend to feel sick since her morning sickness subsided. So the best thing she could come up with from the top of her head was, "I'm hungry. You hungry? Let go see what's in the kitchen" she said quickly and got up as fast as she could. She figured she might as well since in a couple of months, getting up will be more difficult. So far she was at the point of her pregnancy where she was beginning to show a little and was struggling to find pants that fit.

"Oh, you're not getting out of it that easily" said Kakashi getting up to follow her.

"Oh bite me" she responded back. So Kakashi decided to back off figuring that she was entering one of her bad moods.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, Jiraiya, Guy, and Lee, who by the way started a long distance relationship with Miori, all came to visit Kakashi for his birthday. Of course he also had to deal with old man jokes form Naruto. One of them Asuma thought was kind of funny.

"What are you laughing at? You're a year older than me" Kakashi pointed out.

"Age doesn't matter as long as you're youthful on the inside" said Guy.

"Beautiful words as always, Guy-sensei" said Lee. Mayu rolled her eyes. She could never understand why Lee particularly worshipped the ground his sensei walked on.

Everyone just talked and laughed the whole time. The peace that began with the destruction of the Akatsuki was kind of nice. But Sasuke was the one that remained quite the whole time. As everyone was leaving, Mayu asked Sasuke what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong" said Sasuke. Ever since Sasuke returned, he had been kind of uncomfortable around Kakashi. It looks like he still hadn't forgiven himself for that time he almost killed Mayu. Kakashi had taught Chidori to Sasuke and with that Sasuke had created other forms with of it and with that attack he killed Itachi. And how did he thank him? By nearly killing the woman his former sensei loved. It always made him think of his talk with Kakashi almost 4 years ago. His words _"How would you feel if I killed someone you cared about?"_ always echoed in his mind. He knew Kakashi and Mayu didn't hold a grudge towards him, but he still couldn't forgive himself. Kakashi had noticed that Sasuke hadn't talked to them much over the past few months and he never saw them by himself. It always seemed like he was always with Sakura or both Sakura and Naruto. When he wasn't with them, he tended to avoid others. So at the moment it appeared that he only comfortable being around Naruto and Sakura so far. Kakashi figured that Sasuke probably was still healing from what he did when was with Orochimaru and the regrets that came with revenge.

**Month Six**

Kika, Keibo, and Yui came to visit the Leaf Village for Mayu's 27th birthday. Kika explained that Joubu, Yoshi, and Grandma couldn't make it there but they wished they could.

"So Mayu how's the tummy?" asked Keibo.

"You should ask the baby" said Mayu.

This was also one of those days where Guy decided to pay a visit. "To think there'll be a little Kakashi or Mayu running around in few months" he said. _'Another Kakashi? Oh great, and I don't have a youthful offspring yet to be his rival. But wait I don't even have a wife or girlfriend. My new mission in life will be to find my soul mate, while still challenging Kakashi on the side.'_

While Mayu was chatting with Yui and Kika, Keibo and Kakashi went to go have talk of their own. "How you and Keibodoing?" Mayu asked Yui.

"Great" said Yui. "I think it's gonna work out because he finally over you."

"That's good" said Mayu.

"Yeah, he no longer wants to breaks stuff when he hears Kakashi's name" said Yui.

"How are things going with you and Yui?" Kakashi asked Keibo.

"Oh great, but of course the first date was kind of awkward" said Keibo.

"Aren't they always?" responded Kakashi.

"Are you saying the first time you went out with Mayu was awkward?" Keibo asked.

"I'm not saying anything" said Kakashi.

Keibo chuckled and said, "Well I'm just glad to see that Mayu's happy. I once thought Mayu was girl for me, but she sees me as more of a brother than a boyfriend. But maybe it's for the best. I had to admit that Yui's probably the best thing that ever happened to me."

"That's what love does to you" said Kakashi.

"I may not be in love with Mayu, but I still love her. So you'd better take good care of her or I'll come after you" said Keibo.

"You don't have worry about anything there" Kakashi said with his eye curled up as it always did when he smiled.

"Kakashi get over here!" Mayu called to them. Kakashi and Keibo went over to where the girls were.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"The baby just kicked" answered Mayu. Kakashi placed his hand on Mayu's swollen belly and smiled as he felt their baby moving around in there.

"Oh let me feel too" said Yui excitedly.

"Me too" said Kika. Kakashi got out of the way, and let Yui and Kika have their turn. "Can you believe were gonna be aunts?" Yui asked Kika.

"At least I'll be the aunt by blood" said Kika.

Guy began to get teary eyed. "Such a beautiful family moment" he said. "Mind if I-"

Mayu backed away from Guy. "Guy, don't scare the baby" she said.

"It'd probably take a lot to scare your kid" said Keibo.

**Month Seven**

Kakashi came home from what would be his last mission before the baby was born. At this point Kakashi asked Tsunade not to send him on any mission until after the baby was born. He found Mayu on the couch reading _Make-Out Tactics _for maybe the tenth time. Then he remembered that she had an appointment earlier that day.

"So did you find out what the baby's gender is?" asked Kakashi.

"No, I decided to keep it a surprise" said Mayu.

"Are you sure it's not that you know and just aren't telling me?" asked Kakashi.

"I swear on my honor as a Light Village shinobi that I don't know" said Mayu. "But I did find out something interesting."

"What?" asked Kakashi.

"We're having twins." Kakashi eye widened and then he fainted.

After he hit the ground, Mayu said "Just to let you know, I was kidding."

Kakashi lifted his head and said, "I knew that."

**Month Eight**

Mayu and Kurenai had decided to have a joint baby shower, because their due dates were only a few weeks apart. Their friends along with Yui, Kika, and Grandma Kigaro showed up to it. Since the gender of the babies were unknown, everyone just got stuff and would be good for either a girl or boy, mostly stuffed animals, baby toys, and some clothing. Mayu couldn't help but notice the stuffed animal from Hinata was fox.

As for Kakashi and Asuma, they hung out else where. Kakashi of course decided to catch up on some reading while Asuma took the opportunity to smoke a few cigarettes since he couldn't smoke around Kurenai or Mayu.

"How's it been going for you?" Asuma asked Kakashi.

"Women are more confusing when they're pregnant" said Kakashi.

"I hear that" said Asuma.

**Month Nine**

Naruto and Hinata were having dinner date at Ichiraku when Kakashi along with a very pregnant and kind of irritated Mayu came along. Mayu hadn't been in a good mood because it was a week past her due date and the baby hadn't come out yet. Especially since Kurenai recently had her baby, and Mayu was due before her.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. Hey Mayu." Naruto greeted them. "Hi" Mayu greeted back. "Yo" said Kakashi as they sat down. Mayu order ramen with everything on it. As ate her ramen, Naruto asked Kakashi "When's the baby due again?"

"It was due last week" said Kakashi.

"Definitely your kid" said Naruto.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Kakashi. Then they heard Mayu drop her chopsticks. "Ooh" she went as put her hands on her hands on her belly.

"What's wrong?" asked Kakashi.

"My water broke" she said. "Uhh" Then she grimaced as she felt a contraction begin. Kakashi then picked Mayu up and rushed her to the hospital.

"Hey, wait up!" Naruto called to them. He laid down money to pay for the ramen and got up to run after Kakashi and Mayu, but he began to run he slipped on something and fell on his back. Hinata cringed. "Did I just slip in what I think I slipped in?" asked Naruto.

**A.N.: **Just one more chapters to go, and it's true that Mayu was kidding about the twins thing.


	34. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Well, at least I own the OCs.

**Final Chapter**

**New Beginnings**

Kakashi looked down at the newborn baby that he held in close to his chest. The baby was wrapped in a blue blanket with a little blue cap on his head that covered most of the sliver hair on his head. The baby's green eyes looked up at his dad. Kakashi was sitting on a chair next to Mayu's hospital bed, where she was asleep. Kakashi almost couldn't believe that his newborn son was in his arms. What was it about this little guy that he met a few hours ago that made him so happy? Right now it didn't seem to bother him that he was up all night with Mayu as she went through labor. He also he noticed that he didn't feel as nervous as he did when he learned that Mayu was pregnant. Also seeing a life begin instead of end was something new for him. It had been a long time since the Copy Ninja shed a tear but now he couldn't hold it back anymore and allowed a tear to fall. Not from the eye he got from Obito, but his normal eye.

"Are you crying?" he heard a tired sounding voice ask him. He looked to see that Mayu had woken up. Kakashi wiped his tear away and said, "No, I'm fine" he said.

"Oh come on, I won't tell anyone" said Mayu. "Hey did you contact my family?"

"Yeah, they said that they would be here in a few days" said Kakashi.

"Hey!" they heard the voice of a certain knuckleheaded ninja. Naruto came in the room with blue balloons in one hand and a bag in the other. He was then followed by Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura had flowers from the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Hey guys" Mayu greeted them.

"Check this out!" Naruto said as he handed the bag to Mayu. Mayu opened the bag and pulled out a little shirt that said "_Don't mess with me. My mommy kicks butt._" "Nice" said Mayu. "But it looks like it would be a little big on him."

"Oops" said Naruto.

"That's okay, he'll grow into it" said Mayu as she put the shirt back in the bag.

"Oh and here's a little decoration" said Naruto as he let go of the balloons and let them float to the ceiling.

Sakura took a look at the tiny baby in Kakashi's arms. "Oh, he is so cute!" she squealed. "Oh and these are from me and Sasuke" she added as she handed the flowers to Mayu.

"Thanks" said Mayu.

"What his name?" asked Sasuke. Recently Sasuke was becoming more comfortable around others. From the looks of it would seem like he would be his old self again, minus the obsession with revenge. But even if he became his old self again, everyone knew that he would be forever changes from the time he was away from the Leaf Village.

"Obito" answered Kakashi.

A few days later Kakashi and Mayu were able to bring their baby home, with Mayu carrying him. When they got back Mayu wanted to give Obito the "grand tour" of their home. "Here's the living room. Here's the kitchen." Then they entered the bedroom. "This is our room and that's where you'll be sleeping" she said pointing to bassinette that her grandmother had sent over a month ago.

"Your mom and I sleep over there" said Kakashi pointing to the bed. "It's also where you got started."

"Kakashi…"

"What? It's the highlight of the tour."

Then there was a knock at the door and they went to answer it. At the door were Kika, Grandma, and Yoshi. "Hey, good timing" Mayu said to her family. "Where's Uncle Joubu?"

"He couldn't make it" said Kika. "But of course he wants pictures and hopes that you guys visit sometime."

"Okay" said Mayu. Then Kika noticed the little baby in Mayu's arms. "Oh can I hold him?" asked Kika.

"Sure, just be careful" said Mayu.

"I will" said Kika. Then Mayu gently handed the baby to her sister.

"He is just so cute" said Kika. Then she noticed that baby had the same hair color as his father. _'I guess that is his natural hair color' _she thought. "So what's his name?"

"Obito" answered Mayu.

"That a st-" Kika began to say but noticed that her grandmother was giving her a look. "-a nice name."

"My turn" said Grandma. The Kika handed the baby to her grandmother. The old woman smiled at her great-grandson.

Then there was another knock at the door and Mayu answered it and there was Jiraiya at the door. "Hey Jiraiya" said Mayu.

"Hey, I thought I'd see how you guys were doing." Then the Sannin noticed Mayu's grandmother and quickly added, "But I see you guys are busy, so I'll come back later." Then he quickly took off.

"Is he still single?" asked Grandma.

"Yeah" said Mayu.

"Excuse me then" said Grandma as she handed Obito to Kakashi. Then she wheeled after Jiraiya.

"Excuse me minute" said Kika and she followed after Grandma. "Grandma come back here! He's like 20 years younger than you."

Kakashi, Mayu, and Yoshi just all laughed. Then Yoshi pulled out a camera. "Oh Dad wanted me to get a picture for him. So smile." Then Yoshi snapped a few pictures of the new family.

For the first couple of week Kakashi worked pretty well together to take care of little Obito. But when Kakashi had start going back on missions, Mayu had to take care of Obito by herself, which she found wasn't easy. One day, when Kakashi had been gone for a few days on a mission, Mayu hadn't slept much, because very young baby needed a lot of supervision while it was awake. Obito had been crying for a while and Mayu had just got him to calm down. Now she was hoping she could get him to take a nap, since she was getting pretty tired and didn't know how much longer she could stay awake. Then Kakashi came in and removed his Jonin vest and mask. He noticed that Mayu looked pretty worn out.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I can watch him" Kakashi.

"Are you sure?" asked Mayu, since Kakashi didn't have a lot of experience watching Obito by himself.

"I'm sure" said Kakashi. Mayu figured she might well take him up on the offer since she really needed some sleep. So handed Obito to Kakashi and went to bed.

Later she woke up and noticed that everything was quite. She wondered how Kakashi was faring with Obito. She went into the living room and saw Kakashi was asleep on the couch and little Obito was asleep on his father's chest. Even though Kakashi was fast asleep he still had a secure hold on the baby boy. Mayu smiled at the sight. She kissed Kakashi on the forehead and he seemed to smile in his sleep. As ran her figures though his hair she thought, _'You know you're not too bad at this dad thing.'_

**Two Years Later…**

It was Naruto's 18th birthday and celebrating with his friends. Sasuke was off and probation and was now a Chunin. Also from the looks of it, Naruto and Sakura were on their way to becoming Jonin. Sasuke became more comfortable being around everyone and seemed to have recovered from the things that happened when he was missing-nin, but apparent that he would never forget it though. At the moment he was just hanging out with Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, and Hinata. Then Kakashi and Mayu came by with 2-year-old Obito riding on his dad's shoulder. "Hey!" Naruto greeted them.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted Naruto.

"Yo roo too" said Obito. Which was his way saying "Hi Naruto."

"How ya doin' squirt?" asked Naruto. The little boy looked irritated; he never seemed to like it when Naruto called him a squirt.

Kakashi smiled as he let Obito down. "Naruto could I talk to you alone for a minute?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure" said Naruto. So while they other chatted and joked around, Kakashi and Naruto went into another room to talk. "What do you want to talk about?" asked Naruto. "It's not the birds and the bees talk is it? Because I don't need to hear that. When I asked Pervy-Sage he just gave me one of his books."

"You too?" asked Kakashi.

"What do you mean 'you too'?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing" responded Kakashi. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." He then reached into his pocket and handed Naruto what looked like a letter. "The Fourth Hokage, my sensei wanted me to give you this went you turned 18."

Naruto opened the letter and read it. As soon as Naruto finished reading the letter, his eyes widened in shock. "The Fourth Hokage was my father…"

Kakashi nodded. "Trust me; it wasn't easy for him to go through with it"

"This is so…so…" Naruto stammered searching of the right words. "…so COOL! I finally know what happened to my parents and that I'm the Fourth's son! I swear that like him I will become Hokage!"

Kakashi smiled. Naruto was a little more mature but he was still hyper.

Later Naruto looked up at Hokage Mountain at the carving of the Fourth and thought, _'I swear I'll make you proud Dad.'_

A month later Mayu got a call from Yui that she and Keibo were getting married. This lead to a trip to the Light Village. As Keibo stood at the alter with Yui, he couldn't believe that he was marrying Yui. He used to think if he ever got married it would be to Mayu. But he was actually okay with the way things turned out. He also had to admit that Mayu and Kakashi kid was cute and Mayu was happy. If she was happy then he was happy.

Later when it came time to throw the bouquet, Kika was the one who caught it, which made her jump up and down for joy.

"But you don't have a boyfriend" Mayu pointed out.

"Shut up" responded Kika.

**Three Years Later…**

Kakashi and Mayu took Obito to the ninja academy for his first day of school. They couldn't believe he was already starting school. But unlike Kakashi Obito didn't want to wear a mask, even Kakashi suggested so. Mayu knew that her little boy was growing up and promised herself she wouldn't freak about every stage of his life.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" called as he went to join the other kids who would be in his class.

"Have fun!" Mayu called to him. "Play nice with the other kids. But if one of the other kids wants to fight, then you have to kick the other kid's butt!"

"She's just kidding!" Kakashi quickly added. Then he gave Mayu a look.

"What?" she asked. "Oh don't give me that look, I was kidding."

As Obito entered the school with his classmates, Mayu could tell that this was hard on Kakashi too. Even though he didn't show it, he wasn't quite ready to let go.

"Well, if you want, we could have another one" said Mayu. They thought about it for a minute and decided, "No, maybe not."

Later when Obito came home from school, he quickly shut the door and looked like he was afraid of something. "How'd your first day go?" asked Mayu.

"The girls won't leave me alone! They keep following me!" Obito cried.

"I told you to wear a mask" said Kakashi.

**Three Months Later…**

Mayu entered the living room to find Kakashi reading the newest book from Jiraiya. She had something important to tell him and figured she'd better test his attention span first. "Obito got into a fight at school."

"That's nice" said Kakashi as he turned the page. From his tone it was apparent that he wasn't paying attention. Then she thought, _'What better time to time to tell him.'_

"Oh by the way, we're having another baby. Well, gotta go meet up Anko and Kurenai. You know girl stuff. Bye." Then she went out the door.

"Okay" said Kakashi. Then he looked from his book and said, "Wait minute, what was that you said about a baby."

**Nine Months and One Year Later…**

Kakashi and Mayu came to the academy with Kakashi, holding their one-year-old daughter Hatsuki. She had brown hair and dark eyes. She also looked like she was bored. Obito came up to them with wearing his brand new Leaf Village head band and he was wearing it the same way his father wore his headband. "Dad why do you wear it this way? It's harder to see everything"

Kakashi chuckled and Mayu thought it was cute. Kakashi handed Hatsuki to Mayu and adjusted his son's headband. "Maybe you should wear like this."

"Okay" said Obito. Kakashi noticed Mayu was smiling. Kakashi was glad that she was herself again. She haven't smiled much since Grandma Kigaro died a few months back. Hatsuki stretched out her little arms in Kakashi's direction.

"I guess she wants you" said Mayu and she handed back to Kakashi. It seemed like out of everyone, she seemed to favor Kakashi the most.

Then Guy showed up carrying his one-year-old daughter Minako. When Guy got married, some thought the world was going to come to an end. But people had to admit that his daughter was adorable. She had black hair and dark eyes. But everyone secretly hoped that girl would have more of her mother's genes than her father's.

"Congratulations Obito" Guy said to the 7 year-old boy.

"Thanks" said Obito. _'I still think you're weird.'_

Then Guy turned to Kakashi and said, "Up for another challenge, my eternal rival?"

Kakashi sighed. After all these years, the challenges from Guy were really starting to get old. "It's my turn to pick, right?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes" answer Guy.

"Alright then Rock, Paper, Scissors" declared Kakashi. Then with their free hands the two men played a game of Rock, Paper, Scissor and Kakashi won.

"You win this round" said Guy in defeat.

"Guy, don't you ever get tired of this?" asked Mayu.

"I will not give up until my record surpasses his again" declared Guy. _'Okay this match makes the record 103-103. I'm so close.'_

"That weird Guy needs to get a life" Obito whispered to Mayu.

"You said it. I was thinking it" Mayu replied back.

The next day they found out that Naruto would be Obito's sensei. Considering how much Naruto had grown up, they figured Obito would be fine under his care.

One day when Obito came home form training. "Hey Dad, check this out!" Obito called to Kakashi who had gotten back from a mission about an hour ago. Both him and Mayu were looking through Jiraiya's latest book while Hatsuki was napping. When Obito came in they quickly closed the book and put it away.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked his son. Then Obito did a hand sign and he transformed into a nude woman with long sliver hairs and only some smoke covering her privates. Kakashi anime fell down.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mayu shouted, which woke up little Hatsuki and she started to cry. Bu by then Mayu was out the door, intent on killing Naruto. Kakashi got up and said, "Obito makes sure your mother doesn't murder your sensei, while I see to Hatsuki."

"Okay" said Obito. Then he ran out the door after his mother while Kakashi tried to calm Hatsuki down.

**Nine Years Later…**

Everyone in the Leaf Village watched as Naruto was made the Sixth Hokage. Naruto stood before the village with his wife Hinata and their son by his side. Iruka who was still a teacher at the academy and married to Anko with a son, felt really proud of Naruto. He was happy that Naruto had finally had achieved his dream. Sasuke and Sakura were married with 3 children, 2 boys and a girl. They also had another one on the way. Both them were now Jonin level. Shikamaru was married to Temari and they had a girl and a boy. Ino was married to Sai and they had a son. Lee was married to Miori with a daughter of their own. Maya and Shino had a thing going for a while, but it didn't work out. Which was probably for the best since she was recently made the Kage of the Light Village since Joubu decided to retire. Yuki and Gaara had a thing for a while, but even though it didn't work out, they move don their lives. Gaara wanted to get back out there in the dating department, but he found that being Kazekage made having a personal life difficult.

Obito, who was 16, was a new member of ANBU and his younger sister Hatsuki, who was 10, was a new Chunin. As Naruto's inauguration was processing, Obito was with the other ANBU and Hatsuki was with her parents. After Naruto's speech, which everyone was glad that he kept short and sweet, he went down to meet up with all his friends.

"So what's you're first order of business as Hokage?" Mayu asked Naruto.

"I'm going to Ichiraku!" Naruto declared. Everyone laughed. This was something expected of Naruto. Obito came over with his wolf ANBU mask on and removed it as soon as he joined the group. By that time he wore a mask like his father, mainly in hopes that any girls who see him won't chase after him. But he still had his fangirls from when he was in the academy. Sometimes it seemed like he was another Sasuke, but only with a sense of humor. It seemed like he wasn't interested in girls, but that was because very few people knew that he had a crush on the one girl who never fangirled over him. Who by the way was Asuma and Kurenai's daughter Sora.

"Every time you two stand beside each other, it feels like I'm seeing double" said Naruto. Kakashi chuckled. Many thought Obito and Kakashi looked a lot alike, but the differences were that Obito had green eyes and was a litter shorter than his father. Some thought Hatsuki looked like a mini-Mayu, except she always looked bored. She didn't wear a mask, but a lot people considered her a female version of Kakashi.

After Naruto and his family, along with the Uchihas headed off to Ichiraku, Obito went off with some of his ANBU buddies.

"Don't forget your mask!" Mayu called, which made Obito realized that he dropped his mask. Obito could hear some of the other ANBU snickering as he picked up his mask.

"Mom please don't embarrass me in front of the other ANBU" Obito pleaded.

"Sorry" Mayu apologized. Then Obito went to join the other ANBU in whatever activity that they had planned. But then he ditched them as soon as he saw Sora.

"Daddy, I'm gonna go hang out with Minako for while" said Hatsuki.

"Alright" said Kakashi. Then Hatsuki went to go find Minako. To this day, quite a few people were surprised that the daughters of Kakashi and Guy were best friends.

While Mayu was chatting with Kurenai and Anko, she noticed Kakashi was heading off in another direction. "Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Just going to visit an old friend" answered Kakashi.

In another village, a former Akatsuki member was getting ready to leave.

"So what are going to do now that you have your memories back?" asked the old man he had been staying with.

"Duh! I'm going back home" answered the former Akatsuki member. "See ya!" he shouted as he took off.

"Good bye Tobi!" the old man called to him.

"I'm not Tobi anymore it's- (runs into a pole) Owww!"

"Okay, then goodbye Owww!"

"Every funny!" The man formerly known as Tobi started running again and bumped into a dark haired man with glasses, who was the village doctor.

"Where are you going?" asked the doctor.

"Back home" the spiky haired man answered and resumed running, not even aware that who he ran into was someone who used to work for Orochimaru, who changed his appearance so he wouldn't be found.

_'Hidden Leaf Village I'm coming home!' _thought the man who was no longer Tobi.

Kakashi stood in front of Memorial Stone think about all that has happened over the years. _'I owe you a lot Obito' _Kakashi thought. _'I wouldn't be where I am now if it weren't for you.' _There was time Kakashi had wondered what would have happened if some things had turned out differently. Would he have still changed if Obito hadn't died? Would the person he once was be able to love Mayu? If he hadn't passed Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke would he had been in the forest area the day that Mayu came along? Thought Kakashi had to admit that if someone told him that he would fall in love with Mayu, he would had told them they were crazy. There were times he wondered if Venus and Toya had anything to do with their attraction to each other. Maybe not, since they still loved each other even after those two left. But it seemed like everyone was happy now. When Kakashi looked back, he almost couldn't believe despite some of the horrible things that happened lead to him and Mayu being together. She wouldn't have come to the Leaf Village if her brother and sister hadn't died. He probably would have never seen her again if he hadn't been badly injured and she had to take care of him. But maybe that stuff didn't matter now. But he still had times when he wished his old team was still alive. That they could have meet Mayu and his team and that his sensei could have watched Naruto grow up. But even after thinking about it for a long time, he came be okay with the way things turned out. He figured all these experiences were meant to show him that there was always a light in the dark.

**THE END**

_**We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you **_

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

**Song: **_At the Beginning _by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis

**A.N.: **Wow, I can't believe I finally completed this story and I'd like thank all my readers who help me keep going at this. I even broke my longest chapter record again! Woo hoo! In regards to reviews of the last chapter, did First Autumn Leaf develop ESP? Because she got the gender of the appearance of the first kid right on! Also I was having trouble and coming up with a name for the girl, and I liked BlackHaruChan's suggestion of Hatsuki. Thanks Haru! As for the song, I decided to end the story with a song that fit with the story as a whole. Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed the story. Peace out!


End file.
